


En la oscuridad

by AkemiMizuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, kuroko - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, Kurokosexual, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Kuroko actúa muy extraño, rechaza salir con sus amigos, se niega a dar su dirección, tiene moretones y heridas que oculta entre su ropa o da excusas tontas desviando el tema. Parece triste, parece que perdió el brillo en sus ojos. ¿Que es lo que oculta la sombra?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Seirin High Basketball Team Members, Nash Gold Jr./Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Algo le pasa a kuroko Tetsuya, el chico de poca presencia que ama los libros y los batidos de vainilla, la sombra que perdio sus sonrisas.  
> Su mirada azulada se pierde en el horizonte, tarda demasiado en ir a casa tal si no deseara estar allí y usa grandes sueteres como si quisiera ocultar su cuerpo del mundo pero nadie engaña cuando los moretones se extienden por todo su piel aveces parece que le cuesta respirar o sus piernas demasiado debiles son inutiles a la hora de jugar....En las tardes cuando se ducha en el vestidor se puede escuchar llorar en silencio.
> 
> Algo le pasa al jugador fantasma, ya no desea salir a jugar con sus amigos, poco a poco pierde las ganas de vivir.
> 
> ¿Que le sucede a Kuroko Tetsuya?  
> ¿Que oculta?  
> ¿Por que sufre en silencio?

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que Kagami se marchó a los Estados Unidos para unirse a un equipo extranjero, el jugador fantasma no había superado la pérdida de su luz, extrañaba su compañía en todo momento y se sentía solitario sin ese rayo de sol que iluminaba sus días grises.

_¿Cómo no abrigar en sus entrañas la melancolía? Es como si tuvieses a alguien a tu lado todo el tiempo, caminas con esa persona, comes con esa persona, juegas básquet con esa persona y ese individuo se convierte en parte de ti mismo, pero imagina por un segundo que ese ser tan indispensable desapareciese de la nada ¿Cómo te sentirías? Probablemente el vacío llene tu corazón, la nostalgia sea una carga difícil de llevar y ciertamente le extrañarías cada día todavía más cuando estés en la escuela, des la vuelta y él no estará allí, nunca más recibirá tus pases o te esperará para caminar juntos hacia una misma dirección._   
_Es doloroso, no hay palabras para describir el mal que le hace la soledad a la gente._

_Puede que Kuroko fuese amigo de otros miembros de la Seirin como Shun, Furihata, Aida y los capitanes sin embargo ninguno de ellos era su luz, ninguno sustituía aquel cariño. La kiseki no Sedai era un soporte muy fuerte, sin ellos probablemente estuviese solo en una habitación oscura sin salir por tal depresión._

Con decir la sombra esperaba ansioso las vacaciones de verano todo el año porque ambicionaba rencontrarse con el tigre, este le había prometido ir a visitarlo cierto tiempo e incluso le dijo que le compraría las entraras para que fuese a los Estados Unidos con él.

Un año después, el padre de la sombra por las buenas notas decidió recompensarlo llevándole al extranjero con el fin de que visitara a su preciado amigo. Kuroko estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa perduro el día entero y cuando fueron en el avión, el jugador fantasma no podía esperar más para ver a su luz y en el instante que le advirtió en el aeropuerto, salió corriendo a abrazarlo con tanto cariño que desbordaba por dondequiera.

Taiga lo invitó a su departamento donde se quedaría por esos días si bien el padre de Kuroko expuso que iría a un hotel con el fin de resolver algunos negocios pendientes. Así que pasaron unos meses juntos, en los cuales Kagami le cocinó, lo llevó a conciertos, al cine y le enseñó la cancha de su escuela hasta anduvieron jugando en la nieve... Cuando terminó la estancia, el jugador fantasma regresó a Japón deprimido, pero con muchas fotos con su amigo y se sentía muy contento esperando otras vacaciones con la esperanza de encontrarse con su luz nuevamente.

Era realmente emocionante anhelar tanto algo, la vida se volvía interesante de esa forma.

Una cosa que lo hizo tan feliz fue el detonante para la mayor de las tragedias.

Resulta que mientras la sombra se divertía con su tigre, el Señor Kuroko se hallaba en un hotel fornicando con su amante y la esposa lo descubrió infraganti en unas imágenes. Esos negocios eran excusas hasta llevar al jugador fantasma a los Estados Unidos por buena conducta solo era una tapadera de sus pecados carnales y su infidelidad

Era muy decepcionante

Los pleitos entre conyugues fueron aumentando, la sombra evitaba estar en una casa llena de pleitos así que iba a donde Akashi a quedarse a dormir o donde Aomine, intentaba alejarse de ese ambiente tan toxico y lúgubre... Le dolía que su padre le hubiera usado con el propósito de irse a ver con su amante, le mintió mientras engañaba a su madre con otra mujer.

Eso le lastimaba  
A lo mejor su progenitor ni si quiera le importaba, todo lo que hizo fue por su propio beneficio ¡Fue tonto al pensar que era por buena conducta que le daba premios y no una excusa que usaba para acostarse con una mujer extranjera!

Esas discusiones espantosas tardaron algunos meses más hasta que finalmente sus padres decidieron divorciarse, el progenitor enojado pidió toda la custodia de Tetsuya; quien se tuvo que ir a vivir con su padre... Su madre al parecer se encontraba demasiado deprimida para cuidarlo, luego de una infidelidad las cosas se volvieron algo sensibles para la pareja y la mujer terminó en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando intentó tomar un montón de pastillas de dormir y casi muere intoxicada, eso afectó mucho al caso e hizo que los jueces decidieran dejar a cargo al padre en vez de la mujer.

_En cuanto a la sombra, este se sentía muy culpable de esa separación, si no hubiera ido con Kagami tal vez su padre no habría buscado otra mujer extranjera, pero a la vez no era su culpa que el hombre se dejara seducir por alguien más y le hubiese hecho daño a su madre._

Con el tiempo se mudaron a una residencia más grande cosa que empeoro la soledad, con decir que su padre nunca estaba en casa dado que trabajaba todo el día y bueno...Después se dio cuenta que no era exactamente el trabajo lo que hacía todo el día, si como adivinaran andaba con su amante y de alguna manera se había casado en secreto con ella.

La primera vez que se encontró con la mujer, noto que era una interesada probablemente estaba con su padre por su dinero... Era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura y parecía bastante elegante con sus uñas largas o su maquillaje pesado.

—¡Es tan lindo! Desde ahora puedes llamarme mamá — le dijo la madrastra, apretando los cachetes de Kuroko

—Yo tengo una mamá y esa no eres tú. Solo porque mi padre juró amarla para siempre y no lo cumplió, no quiere decir que haga lo mismo contigo — respondió enojado por que se sentía traicionado de que su progenitor allá dejado a una buena mujer por otra que se notaba que no lo quería y solo lo manipulaba. También recalcar el hecho que un infiel sigue siéndolo siempre, si dejo a su madre, de la misma forma podría hacerlo con ella en cualquier momento porque los que no aman realmente a alguien van a seguir dejando, la pasión es algo efímera como un fuego que se extingue.

_¿Cómo alguien puede jurar el amor eterno y a la primera irse con otra chica, hacer sufrir a la supuesta persona que ama?_

_La infidelidad es una seña que se ha perdido el amor, la confianza y las cosas nunca vuelven hacer como antes más en el caso de su madre que le afectó tanto que fue internada._

_La sombra no comprendía como se puede llamar amor a un acto tan vil y le dolía que su padre haya elegido a una mala mujer, ni siquiera le importaba hacerle daño a su madre. Ocasionalmente pensaba que al señor Kuroko no le interesaba él tampoco únicamente había peleado su custodia para no darle gusto a la ex esposa._

El padre se enojó— ¡Por favor Tetsuya! Si mi amor dice que la llames mamá, tú le vas a hacer caso... Ella va a vivir conmigo junto a su hijo y quiero que seas respetuoso con ellos. Debes obedecerle desde ahora porque va a convertirse en tu madre y esta es tu nueva familia.

Kuroko se retiró— Esa mujer nunca será mi madre, tu juraste amar a mi mamá ¿Por qué la traicionaste? ¿Por qué me alejaste de ella?

La extranjera volvió a ver al señor de esa manera que hacía que el besara el piso donde pasaba— Mi amor, mira a tu hijo ¡Me está maltratando!

—Tetsuya entiende que tu madre está loca, la deje porque lo nuestro no iba a funcionar. Ya no la amo y encontré a esta maravillosa mujer si no la respetas te castigaré. Si no la tratas bien, no te dejare acercarte a esos amigos tuyos que tanto amas- Le advirtió con esa voz autoritaria.

Kuroko apretó sus manos— Esta bien... Yo intentaré llevarme mejor con ella, pero no me quites el básquet, ni mis amigos.

—Bien puedes retirarte, no vas a comer hoy porque no sabes respetar a tus mayores— le dijo la estadounidense, besando a tipo.

La desgraciada era muy malvada, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si su padre no le hacía caso. Estaba demasiado enamorado como para escucharle.  
No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, actualmente se encontraba en manos de una tipa que lavaba los cerebros de los hombres y su padre que parecía no interesarle nada más que su amante.

Aquella rubia lo había seducido, su progenitor hacia todo lo que ella quería.

Tetsuya se sentía bastante excluido de la nueva familia, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar y cada vez que comían debía sonreír débilmente hacia esa señora y fingir estar bien para no caer a pedazos.

—Debes limpiar la casa y hacer la cena — dijo un día, Kuroko era más el empleado domesticó que otra cosa.

La chica se sentaba como una diva a darle órdenes y no podía quejarse o su padre se le venía encima y prefería obedecer a que no lo dejara ver a sus amigos o le quitara su amado básquet ¡Ya entendía porque las madrastras eran las malas de los cuentos de hadas!

Cuando pensó las cosas no podían empeorar más sonó el timbre, la mujer dijo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a ver quién es?

El jugador fantasma fue apresurado y al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el mismísimo Nash Gold jr, no tenía palabras y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

¿Qué hacia ese bravucón allí?

El tipo que hace algún tiempo le había dado una paliza si bien el equipo había tenido su revancha.

La mujer apenas se dio cuenta quien era el sujeto, corrió a abrazar al mago— Oh Nash ¡Qué bien que por fin llegas, te he estado esperando!

—El vuelo se retrasó — dijo sencillamente.

La rubia dirigió su atención al jugador fantasma atrayéndolo cerca de ella— Quiero presentarte a Kuroko Tetsuya, Tetsuya él es mi hijo Nash Gold Jr. Desde ahora vivirá con nosotros, como una familia. Espero que le hagas caso porque ya sabes siempre debes obedecer a tu hermano mayor.

_Nash le apretó las manos con fuerza en el saludo, Kuroko noto la tensión en el aire ¡Esto no iba a terminar bien! ¡Quizá por no mandar las cadenas de internet estaba maldito!_

La madrastra siguió hablando —Tu nuevo hermanito menor es tan lindo ¿No crees? Dan ganas de comérselo, aunque noto que se parece mucho a tus ex novias.

El tipo sonrió con malicia— No deberías presentarme con Tetsuya porque yo lo conozco, nos topamos hace algunos años en un encuentro de basquetbol y fue divertido lo que hice con su cuerpo.

_El desgraciado era un maldito descarado, como decía con tal calma aquello si le dio una paliza ¡Nunca olvidaría ese día infernal!_

Kuroko tembló involuntariamente— Creo que debo irme, la tarea...Debo hacer la tarea.

La mujer agarró las maletas del rubio— Oh no te iras, debemos cenar para que conozcas a mi hijo...Tienen tanto en común, no puedo creer que los dos jueguen básquet.

El padre entró dándole un beso a su esposa y dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio— Me alegro de que nos acompañes Nash, sé que te llevaras bien con mi hijo. Cambiando de tema, pensé que te quedarías en los Estados Unidos en una universidad con buenas becas y si estás aquí, quiere decir que ¿Estudiaras cerca?

_El Señor Kuroko conocía al mago era innegable que se habían encontrado antes en Estados Unidos y al parecer tenían una buena relación fraternal._

—Si, resolví venir aquí a estudiar dado que mi madre decidió casarse contigo parecía conveniente y como escuché cual era tu apellido pensé que eras familia de Tetsuya y quería estar cerca de él— dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

—¡Me alegra que te interese formar parte de la vida de Tetsuya! Mi hijo aún está en la preparatoria, pero ya tiene vistas algunas universidades— le contó el hombre

—Oh si se todo sobre su hijo, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a sus queridos amigos también... Sabía que todos están en preparatoria — dijo con rabia, pero disimulando su odio intenso por los monos.

—Es muy apegado a esos chicos incluso se quedó unos meses en la casa de uno en los Estados Unidos, pero tiene otros aquí siempre va a quedarse a dormir allí. Si lo dejara ya se hubiera ido a vivir con ellos— dijo contándole, el jugador fantasma hubiese deseado que su padre no ventilara su vida tanto, no quería que Nash supiera demasiado de sus cosas personales.

Gold añadió mostrando su lado manipulador— No deberías dejarlo, ya sabes los adolescentes tienen un instinto sexual muy fuerte, que este tan cerca de ellos es malo... Los he visto interactuar es obvio que esos chicos quieren algo más con su hijo, lo miran de una forma pervertida ¡Temo por su bienestar! ¡No vas a permitir eso, señor!

_Kuroko se iba a atragantar de la furia ¿Que le pasaba al rubio al decir eso? ¡Alejarlo de sus amigos! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Hacerle la vida imposible?_

Se encontraba en shock por aquellas palabras cuando sintió la mano de Nash en su rodilla ¿Qué diablos?

—Mi hijo es tan amable, como se preocupa tanto por su nuevo hermanito menor— dijo la mujer sin saber que era un maldito acosador.

—¡Yo debo irme ahora! — dijo nervioso intentando quitar la mano del mago que lo hacía para molestar.

—No, quédate. Como eres mi nuevo hermano, quiero trabajar en nuestra relación fraternal quizá podríamos dormir en la misma cama para crear lazos más estrechos— dijo de forma descarada

—No creo que debamos hacer eso, tú mismo dijiste que estaba mal; básicamente me diste la charla de que los adolescentes no podíamos controlar nuestras hormonas así que... Ya me voy a mi habitacion, si me disculpan tengo tarea— dijo tropezando mientras huía a su cuarto, al menos había usado las palabras del mago en su contra.

Tetsuya corrió arriba por las escaleras dado que era una casa de dos pisos, arriba se encontraban los cuartos y abajo la sala, la cocina... A pesar de correr rápido fue alcanzado por el desgraciado rubio quien lo pegó a la pared sin hacer mucho ruido dado que los padres seguían abajo, le agarró las muñecas a la fuerza, su cuerpo se puso rígido ante tal salvajismo y le susurro— Oh que coincidencia encontrarme con la princesa de los monos arcoíris. ¡Tu maldito mocoso no creas que he olvidado lo que tus estúpidos amigos me hicieron! ¡Vas a pagar por toda esa humillación! ¡Por eso me moleste en venir a este horrible país, apenas escuche el apellido supe que tenia la oportunidad de tenerte a mi merced!

—Yo no te hice nada... yo— dijo tartamudeando y aguantando el dolor porque el mago le apretaba demasiado fuerte, sus muñecas se ponían moreteadas.

Nash le sujetó del cuello apretándolo con fuerza, Kuroko jadeaba ante la falta de aire y simplemente le miró directamente a los ojos, sintiendo la fuerza que desprendía de ellos ¡Era como si viviera con un psicópata maniaco!

—Ahora que eres mi hermanito pequeño te tengo en mis manos, vas a conocer que es el verdadero dolor y nadie te va a salvar de esta... Porque si dices una palabra te destruiré y te juro que convenceré a tu padre para que no te deje jugar básquet nunca más o te prohíba ver a esos mugrosos monos— le amenazo.

Kuroko trató de poner las manos en el pecho musculoso intentando separarlo, este puso sus rodillas en la entrepierna para que este le doliera— Voy a romperte de tantas maneras que no quedara nada de ti, vamos a pasar momentos muy divertidos Tetsuya.

—Yo... No te tengo miedo—expresó revelándose, sabía que nunca debía tener miedo ante un bravucón porque estos siempre le hacen daño al más débil y no sería intimidado.

—Deberías tenerlo, princesa de los milagros; porque tu padre no le importas y tu amigo pelirrojo te abandono para irse lejos de ti... Los otros viven alejados como para escuchar tus gritos así que ¿Quién salvara al niño bonito? ¡Los monos no vendrán corriendo a tu rescate como la última vez! — Dijo tocando los mechones celestes.

Kuroko tartamudeo viéndose totalmente acorralado -Yo...

—Tu padre es tan idiota que no te creerá nada de lo que digas y si confiesas algo a tus perras entonces ¡Adiós monos arcoíris, adiós básquet y adiós huesos cuando te los rompa! Desde este momento harás lo que yo te diga, si no quieres que te castigue, tengo algunos látigos que me gustaría probar y hay muchas formas de lastimar a alguien, quiero que los conozcas todos ¡tu linda piel blanca va a verse sensual llena de sangre en mi cama! - dijo riéndose el malvado.

Tetsuya miró aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes antes de que Nash le besara salvajemente, mordiéndole el labio haciéndole sangrar... Fue realmente asqueroso Kuroko quería vomitar al sentir la lengua del otro invadiendo su boca, no era capaz de luchar contra eso y únicamente cerro los ojos esperando que terminara.

—Ve acostumbrándote porque desde ahora serás mi puta.- dijo en una burla enorme, si había tenido la intención de asustar a Kuroko ¡Lo había conseguido!

La sombra sintió el verdadero terror al ver que era real, que el malvado bravucón estaba allí delante suyo amenazándolo con hacerle daño...Tembló y como pudo salió corriendo a su habitacion, se encerró en el armario y cerró los ojos con fuerza ¡Desearía que eso no fuese real! ¡y que, al abrir los ojos, todo fuese una pesadilla!

Agarro su teléfono marcando el número de Kagami, por la diferencia de horarios debía ser la madrugada en los Estados Unidos.

—Buenas ¿Kuroko, que pasa? Nunca me llamas tan temprano ¿Estas bien? - pregunto algo adormilado, pero con un tono de preocupación.

El jugador fantasma apenas podía respirar porque tenía tanto miedo — Quería... Quería escuchar tu voz.

_El terror se arrastraba porque vivía con Nash, era su hermanastro y su padre le hacía más caso a la mujer que a cualquiera... El mago era capaz de cosas malévolas y en el pasado le había golpeado siendo apenas desconocidos y en esos instantes donde su cuarto quedaba a la par del suyo ¿Cuál sería su destino entonces? Los rubios tenían mucho poder ahora mismo dominaban toda la situación._

_Nash lo mataría o lo torturaría ¡No podía dejar de pensar en ello! La incertidumbre era una tortura lenta._

La voz de su luz siempre lo calmaba por eso le llamo en primer lugar.

Kagami se percató de inmediato que algo andaba mal, repitió otra vez— ¿Estas bien? ¿Suenas algo extraño?

 _La sombra deseaba decirle la verdad, gritar "Ayúdame, por favor" "Sálvame" pero las palabras no salían de su boca probablemente porque le daba pavor, Nash le había prometido dolor y sabía que su padre no le defendería sumando que era menor de edad y si el mago de verdad lo alejaba de lo que más amaba ¡_ No se arriesgaría a perderlo todo!

La sombra suspiro cansado, arregostándose a la fría madera del armario—No es nada Kagami-kun ¡Solo quiero escuchar tu voz!

El tigre animado exclamo —Oh Kuroko te extrañado mucho, me divertí la última vez. Espero verte pronto

—Yo también. En las vacaciones vas a venir ¿verdad? - le preguntó tímidamente.

—Por supuesto, faltan algunos meses, pero te enviare fotografías de mis juegos y tú puedes enviarme a mí también algunas. Quiero ver cómo les pateas el trasero a esos arrogantes de la generación de los milagros— agrego bastante contento.

—Sin ti todo es más triste, sin una luz mi mundo se llena de oscuridad...Yo... Intentaré seguir aun así por ti Kagami-kun pero me haces mucha falta— susurro con ganas de llorar, quería que ese tigre le consolara en ese momento de tanto miedo y abatimiento.

—No digas eso que me vas a hacer llorar Kuroko, cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto si tú me hubieras dicho que me quedara contigo ¡Lo hubiera hecho! Pero tu querías que triunfara, sabias que, si decías algo, no podría soportar irme sin ti. Dejarte fue la cosa más dolorosa que he hecho en mi vida incluso era la primera vez que llore por algo. Desearía que te vinieras conmigo, pero sé que tu padre no te deja— indico el pelirrojo.

—No me va a dejar, se ha vuelto a casar y... Ha cambiado, es más estricto; no me agrada su nueva actitud — dijo mordiéndose el labio inseguro y triste.

—Te entiendo. Cuando mis padres se separaron fue algo difícil. Quisiera estar a tu lado en persona y aunque no puedas tocarme, yo siempre estaré contigo! ¡Estoy aquí! Se que es duro para ti, pero eres fuerte y yo voy a apoyarte, vas a salir adelante ¡Estoy seguro! — le dijo dándole esperanzas.

—¿Puedes hablarme? ¿Puedes hablarme hasta que me duerma? — le dijo la sombra con tristeza, su voz sonaba ronca, abrazo sus rodillas y sostuvo su teléfono con más fuerza.

—Siempre Kuroko ¡No estás solo! Te contare todo lo que hice esta semana— le dijo con ternura.

Tetsuya escuchó la voz del tigre, sentía como si verdaderamente estuviese a su lado y ya no tenía tanto miedo del extranjero rubio que había jurado hacerle sufrir.

¿Qué pasaría con su vida ahora que Nash estaba en ella?

¿Qué haría contra tal amenaza?


	2. 2

Los jugadores de básquet pertenecientes a la institución del Seirin se encontraban en los vestidores cambiándose el uniforme excepto uno en particular, un niño retraído el cual se hallaba en un rincón oscuro mirando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, jugaba distraídamente con su suéter y jalaba las mangas de su abrigo de vez en cuando para ocultar algo en específico, parecía tener un secreto ¿Cuál era el misterio de aquel fantasma?

¿Alguien descubriría que ocultaba tan fervientemente?

**Seirin.**

Desde que se fue el tigre para los Estados Unidos, Kouki fue notando que su amigo pasaba decaído y triste.  
Quería animarlo.  
Entonces fue a su lado corriendo, de alguna manera le pesaba verle tan deprimido y solitario- Oye ¿No vas a cambiarte? Deberías quitarte ese abrigo tan grande, hace mucho calor.

-Estoy bien así, prefiero cambiarme y darme un baño en mi casa - dijo con una voz tan suave que no se escuchaba o se iba quebrando en el silencio, desde hace algunos días la sombra parecía estar más invisible que de costumbre y casi no hablaba o se alimentaba. Era un verdadero fantasma en la cancha, su presencia era mucho más débil que antes, como si no existiera su figura desaparecía entre la nada.

Furihata se acercó notando en el cuello del otro hombre una marca extraña, algo que parecía un mordisco o una cosa morada que se extendía hasta perderse en su ropa obviamente lo interpreto de una manera más depravada e incluso pervertida - Tienes un chupetón, ¿Te lo hizo alguien en particular? -agregó con picardía- ¡No sabía que tenías parejas como persistentemente andas rodeado de esos hombres, pensé que nadie se atrevería a intentarlo si ellos andan siempre detrás de ti! Hasta la chica rosa es intimidante

Shun escuchando la conversación murmuró- De seguro fue exactamente esa mujer de cabello rosado, se notá que está interesada en hacer cosas degeneradas con nuestro Kuroko.

-Qué envidia, a mí me gustaría que una mujer me aplastara con sus senos y pasara encima mío todo el tiempo- dijo otro adolescente hormonado.

La sombra no respondió simplemente se colocó la bufanda que le había regalado Momoi, pretendiendo tapar sus laceraciones y dijo para aclarar- No tengo pareja, esto no significa nada.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? -completó uno de los miembros del equipo curioseando acerca de la vida personal totalmente misteriosa del jugador fantasma, este nunca contaba nada sobre su familia y de hecho nadie había ido a su casa y eso creaba un enigma sin resolver.

-Tenías todo el cuello lleno de chupetazos, algunas marcas extrañas y dices que no es nada ¿Es un amante secreto? - completó Furihata de necio, era insistente porque quería saber con quién andaba su amigo.

La sombra suspiró agotada, cohibido- No es nadie especial además lo que hago con mi vida personal ¡No es de tu incumbencia! Puedo hacer lo que quiera

-¿Qué te sucede Kuroko? ¿Por qué te comportas tan agresivo? ¡Solo estamos bromeando! Se que estás triste últimamente, es por Kagami ¿Verdad? - preguntó tratando de entenderlo para ayudarle a superar la pérdida, Furihata era cercano al jugador fantasma y no quería que este sufriera. _A veces el chico de cabello café desearía que el peli celeste confiara más en su persona y le contara lo que le agobiaba pero Tetsuya era semejante a una tumba incluso se mostraba muy molesto con sus constantes preguntas._

Shun se arrimó- Déjalo, no lo molestes. Es difícil para él la partida de Kagami por ser su sombra, no necesita que lo estés acosando siempre

Tetsuya se levantó mostrándose descontento, su puño se apretaba con impotencia- Estoy bien, no me pasá nada y no necesito a Kagami-kun ¡Ni a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Así que déjenme en paz!

Kouki volvió acercarse aun dándose cuenta del aura negra de su compañero de equipo, insistiendo en no perder al jugador fantasma dado que era su amigo más cercano y le dolía esa lejanía, murmuró- Lo siento, no era mi intención agobiarte, pero últimamente no has venido al comité de lectura y es diferente si tu no estas...Me preocupa que te encuentres deprimido o tengas una vida secreta allá afuera que sea más importante que nosotro, no deseo que nos abandones.

-No deberías preocuparte por mí, no soy un niño que debas cuidar, además no volveré nunca más al comité de lectura- dijo en un tono seco y algo melancólico.

Muy dolido por el rechazo preguntó -¿Por qué? Creí que éramos amigos y nos divertíamos juntos, pero te has alejado de todos! ¿Ya no quieres estar con nosotros? Somos demasiado insignificantes para un dios egipcio adorado por los hombres como lo eres tú

-¡No me importa lo que pienses de mí! Ya debo irme, tengo que llegar temprano a casa- le respondió, tal si no le interesara nada o quisiera huir lo más rápido posible de esa incómoda situación.

Shun amablemente le propuso escoltarlo- Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa.

-No necesito que sientan lastimá por mí - explicó con una voz aguda, sus ojos eran fuegos o una tormenta en el mar abierto con ligeros toques de tristeza.

Antes de que se marchara; Furihata lo sostuvo de la muñeca, no entendía que pasaba porque de pronto era tan agresivo y parecía evadir a cada uno de los miembros del Seirin- Espera, no te vayas.

El jugador fantasma respiró pesadamente, como si todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y se llenara de pánico, gruño quitándose el agarre tal si lo encontrara asqueroso, sus muñecas ocultas en sus muñequeras hacían que fuese imposible ver qué pasaba en su piel dado era muy _sensible- ¡No me toques!_

_La Seirin sospechaba que algo extraño le acontecía, resultaba obvio que Kuroko era más violento, siempre respondía de forma brusca, cambiaba abruptamente de tema siendo evasivo cuando le preguntaban algo personal; llevaba ropa demasiado grande y lucía infeliz todo el tiempo, perdió las viejas sonrisas del pasado ahora solo había oscuridad en su corazón era como si esta lo consumiera por completo._

_¿Qué tenía el fantasma? - se preguntaban._

_Deducían que se trataba de Kagami_ , _no sospechaban era algo más oscuro y siniestro que ello._

El viernes se pusieron a jugar un partido, era muy significativo puesto que era contra el equipo del emperador y nadie encontraba a la sombra, se supone que debía estar allí, persistentemente era el primero en llegar cuando se trataba de un juego contra la generación de los milagros sin embargo en su fase de rebeldía no había llegado a tiempo.

El capitán preguntó al no verlo en la banca- ¿Dónde está Kuroko? Cuando se trata de la Kiseki no Sedai es el primero en aparecer. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Mitobe le hizo una señal con sus cejas, mostrando la dirección donde se había ido. Shinji que entendía el extraño idioma de las cejas agregó- Dice Mitobe que fue al baño.  
Satochi admitió- Lucia bastante enfermo, demasiado pálido y delgado.

-Han notado que no se alimenta bien de seguro por eso esta tan flaco-Kawahara siguió analizando.

Hiroshi estuvo de acuerdo con ello y cuestionó- ¿Qué le pasará?

-Seguramente su amante secreto es muy intenso, si vieran lo que le hizo en todo el cuello. Estoy celoso, no es justo Kuroko está en nuestro equipo, pero solo pasa todo su tiempo con los de la generación de los milagros y su amante - dijo Furihata convencido de ello.

Shun musitó- No especules tanto, Kuroko no tiene un amante ¡Si lo tendría, ya nos lo hubiese contado! Sabemos quiénes son las personas importantes para él, no nos ocultaría a alguien especial.

El chico siguió en eso-Es porque es secreto. Tenía todo el cuello lleno de chupetazos hasta mordidas, es obvio que se ve con alguien y ese alguien le hace cosas bastante pervertidas, he visto muchas películas para saber cómo funciona eso.

-No estés celoso Furihata, Kuroko es nuestro amigo. No nos va a abandonar por ningún amante secreto- dijo Aida riéndose.

-Ya nos abandona por un montón de hombres arrogantes, no es justo- expresó con furia.

Shun añadió con la verdad- Solo estas enojado porque ya no quiere ir contigo al comité de lectura.

-Quizá tiene razón, Kuroko ha estado actuando muy raro y se ha vuelto bastante salvaje. Nunca fue de esa forma, un cambio abrupto de personalidad significa que algo serio anda mal - dijo Aida desconfiada.

Hyugga ignoró a su equipo que, en vez de pensar en el juego, se ponían a chismear sobre la vida personal de Tetsuya y fue directamente al baño donde escuchó claramente que alguien estaba vomitando, se dio cuenta que debía ser la sombra así que dijo preocupado trayendo consigo unas tabletas puesto que los demás le habían dicho que la sombra se encontraba enferma- ¿Estas bien? Aquí te traje algunas pastillas, si te sientes enfermo. No te dejaré entrar al juego

-No, no me quites esto, capitán ¡Por favor! El básquet es lo único que me queda, dejame jugar - Susurró casi sollozando, en la desesperación.

-Espero que nos cuentes que te está pasando últimamente. Nos preocupamos por ti, eres importante para nosotros, no solo somos un equipo, somos familia - le dijo suavemente, sabía que Teppei podría manejar mejor esta situación, pero se había ido a Estados Unidos con Alex por su lesión. Ahora ciertamente no sabía cómo lidiar con un sujeto que parecía caerse en miles de pedazos, lo escuchaba llorar a menudo y no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba solo que debía apoyarlo, hacerle saber que tenia gente la cual le quería.

-Lo siento, no quiero ser una molestia- dijo abriendo levemente la puerta y limpiándose la boca con la manga.

Hyuga colocó la mano en el hombro de Kuroko en forma de consuelo, este de inmediato se estremeció ante el contacto como si le doliera ser tocado y eso era lo más raro de todo. El chico nunca fue renuente a las caricias de hecho siempre había permitido a otros tener contacto físico con su persona, pero ahora no.  
Algo había cambiado

-Tu no me molestas, puedes hablar conmigo ¿Sí? Cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para ti- le dijo amablemente.

Kuroko se quedó viendo la nada, parecía querer hablar si bien las palabras no salían de su boca... Se mordió el labio- Gracias, gracias por preocuparte por mí, aunque no es necesario solo quiero jugar, es contra Akashi-kun, no puedo quedarme en la banca si está esperándome y no voy a decepcionarle!

-Te dejaré jugar sin embargo con un límite de tiempo, no creo que aguantes en esas condiciones todo un partido y no deseo que termines en un hospital- le dijo por la súplica de Tetsuya porque lo dejará jugar, le dio lástima esos ojos de perrito suplicante y al final accedió a sus mandatos desesperados.

Kuroko tomó agua junto a las pastillas y le sonrió falsamente a su capitán- Se lo agradezco mucho.

-Ten cuidado, eres importante para nosotros....No queremos que nada malo te pase - le dijo Hyugga.

El jugador fantasma parecía satisfecho con esas palabras igual que un bálsamo en una herida y luego de un tiempo salieron del lugar listos para el juego contra el Rakuzan.

_Akashi apenas lo captó en su radar, se acercó amigablemente con la intención de saludar a la sombra si bien el jugador fantasma no lo notó, ni siquiera le saludó y eso fue realmente decepcionante... Hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, desde que Kagami se fue Kuroko había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no contestaba llamadas y cuando fue a su casa descubrió que se habían mudado. Así que era la primera vez que le veía en meses y daba la impresión de encontrarse triste, su semblante era muy deprimente ¿Qué le ocurría?_

Aida indicó diciendo algo parecido a Hyugga- Kuroko pareces algo pálido, si estas mal. Mejor te quedas en la banca

-No, yo puedo jugar. Le dije a Kagami-kun que le ganaría a la generación de los milagros, no le voy a desilusionar. Además, es contra Akashi-kun- indicó pese a todo todavía conservaba esa pasión por ganar y complacer a sus amigos.

_Los demás no querían quitarle la ilusión de sentirse útil y valioso así que le permitieron jugar, si eso le hacia feliz no obstante se preocupaban por la salud delicada._

El juego empezó acelerado pese a que el emperador no se concentraba puesto que notaba su amigo se hallaba muy mal físicamente, apenas podía caminar y sus sospechas eran ciertas porque al momento que se acercó el jugador fantasma cayó desmayado en sus brazos. Los de la Seirin llenos de preocupación corrieron a ver qué había pasado, el emperador revisó sus signos vitales para luego tomarlo en sus brazos protectoramente en un modo abrazo diciendo- Lo llevare a la enfermería.

-Estamos en medio partido, no puedes irte- expresó Nebuya con descontento.

Kotaro movió sus hombros en aceptación- Cómo si Akashi nos hiciera caso. Menos si se trata de ese chico

Reo afirmó- No ves que se desmayó, obvio que Akashi debe salvar a su princesa. ¡Es tan romántico! ¡Debería agregarlo a mi historia en Wattpad, será más popular después de esto!

El emperador gritó -Este partido se canceló

-No, no te lo llevaras...Siempre le haces daño y ahora intentas protegerlo. Kuroko es nuestro - dijo Furihata bastante enojado, el llevaba semanas intentando saber que tenía la sombra y no se lo había dicho ahora llevaba ese papanatas del emperador a quitarle eso.

-Tetsuya es mío, yo lo vi primero-como era de esperarse Seijuro actuó agresivo igual que de costumbre cuando tenía que ver con su preciado jugador fantasma, era muy posesivo.

-¿No es tierno? El emperador defendiendo a su emperatriz del sapo feo que se la quiere robar ¡Mi historia será un éxito! - dijo de nuevo Reo insultando al castaño.

Hyugga se acercó-Dejen de pelear, Kuroko no es un juguete ¡No actúen de manera tan infantil cuando es un asunto serio! Akashi puedes ir a la enfermería... Este juego se va a posponer hasta nuevo aviso, solo es un desmayo. No hay que entrar en pánico.  
Aida añadió- A mí me parece algo grave

-Es normal que se desmaye si no se alimenta, aunque estos días ha estado vomitando. Será ¿Qué está enfermo? - cuestionó Shun sospechando que algo realmente malo le sucedía.

Akashi no perdió el tiempo con esos hombres que creían era de bajo nivel aun si estaba intrigado por su conversación y teniendo algo mucho más importante que hacer se dirigió a la enfermería...Antes de llegar Kuroko abrió los ojos despertando de golpe, entró en pánico agarrando el vestuario deportivo pretendiendo separarse exasperado y gritaba con una voz frenética- No, no... Suéltame, es asqueroso ¡No quiero! ¡No me obligues! ¡Por favor, no!

-Tetsuya- le llamó suavemente, sabia que era mala idea levantar a un sonámbulo.

-Nash déjame, no quiero hacer eso. Yo me porté bien, me porté bien ¡Hice todo lo que me dijiste! - Dijo asustado entre lágrimas de cristal y gritos espavoridos.

El emperador no sabía qué hacer, pensó que el jugador fantasma tenía una pesadilla y entonces le abrazó con calidez intentando calmarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente, le susurró en la oreja- Tetsuya, soy yo Akashi Seijuro....No voy a hacerte daño

Kuroko salió de su estado alterado de repente, con sus ojos llorosos se hundió en el pecho de Akashi tal si fuera el lugar más reconfortable además de seguro de todo el universo, el emperador le sobo la espalda en una caricia y se quedaron allí por mucho tiempo.

-Tetsuya, debó llevarte a la enfermería- le indicó suavemente, no queriendo detener aquel instante de confortabilidad.

Si bien esas palabras terminaron siendo carbón para el fuego, el peli celeste entró en pánico -No, a la enfermería no.

-Kuroko, mírame- le dijo tocando su barbilla, este cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-No, por favor- siguió susurrando hasta que su voz se fue perdiendo en la nada.

-Está bien... Si no quieres ir a la enfermería puedes quedarte conmigo, te llevare a mi casa- le hizo una propuesta, quería cuidarlo quizá ese niño inspiraba ganas de protegerle, de abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

-¡No! Debo irme a casa, si no llego a tiempo...- se calló de repente y sus ojos otra vez se deslizaron al piso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa si no llegas temprano? - preguntó con dudas el emperador.  
Kuroko no respondió, fue como si el silencio le diese una indicación con neón fluorescente que algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Seijuro le incitó-Vamos. Te invito a comer algo. Has bajado de peso desde la última vez que te vi y de seguro por estar desnutrido es que te desmayaste.

-No, debo llegar temprano a casa- se negó a ir, el jugador fantasma nunca le había dicho que no hasta ahora y eso lo desconcertó dado que siempre era el primero en salir.

-Si no quieres comida entonces tengo trasporte, puedo llevarte a tu domicilio porque a como veo, eres incapaz de caminar- le advirtió deseando poder obligarlo a contarle donde estaba ubicada su nueva morada para acosarlo y de esa forma averiguar más.

-No, no te preocupes. Mi hermanastro vendrá por mí, no le gusta que tarde demasiado en llegar a casa y se enfada si me ve hablando con otros hombres. Mis padres trabajan y debo quedarme con él - susurró Intentando levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron, Akashi lo sostuvo para que se apoyara, sintiendo que Kuroko gimió de dolor.

-No sabía que tus padres se habían divorciado o que tenías un nuevo hermanastro tan posesivo, puedo hablar con tus padres para que te dejen ir a mi casa. Él no es tu dueño ¿Quién se cree que es para darte ordenes? - comentó intrigado

-Ahora es mi hermano mayor, mi padre dice que debo obedecerlo. Si él se da cuenta que voy a tu casa se enojará conmigo, prefiero evitar problemas- dijo sinceramente.

-No me agrada mucho ese hombre ¿Cómo se llama? - le exigió.

Kuroko suspiró- Es mejor que no lo sepas, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí. Él dice que me quiere, pero tiene problemas con la ira...Yo...Puedo manejarlo, solo debo hacer lo que él me dice y estará bien, él puede cambiar si me esfuerzo.

Seijuro tocó su mejilla con suavidad - Si ese nuevo hermanastro te hace daño debes decirme, no dejaré que nadie toque un solo de tus cabellos. Él no puede prohibirme verte

La sombra formuló con angustia- Si puede, es capaz de convencer a mi padre fácilmente... Le dice que eres mala influencia y que todos ustedes me ven con deseo, que me quieren poseer. Mi padre cree sus palabras, mi hermano expresa que le pertenezco solo a él, que ustedes solo me quieren para follar, pero no se preocupan por mí y por eso debo quedarme con él.

-Es un idiota- dijo con furia Akashi.

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto, vivo con él- dijo cansado, como si no se pudiera salir de aquel terrible embrollo.

El emperador murmuró-Siempre hay una solución.

Kuroko fue negativo- A veces no lo hay.

\- Igualmente entre unas semanas, iremos todos los de la generación de los milagros a jugar juntos, en una reunión ¡No puedes faltar! Deja a tu hermano idiota atrás y no le creas todas esas patrañas- le ofreció otra vez, de verdad ocupaba saber ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese hermanastro?

-Intentare ir, no prometo nada, pero puedo inventarle una excusa. Si digo que es con ustedes me encerrara en su habitación - le dijo medio renqueando.

-Vas a ir porque yo lo digo. Espero que te mejores, debes tener reposo así que nada de juegos y te aconsejó que te alejes de ese hermanastro parece un bravucón que trata de intimidarte y dominarte. No le hagas caso, tu nunca has tenido miedo a ese tipo de hombres. Siempre los has enfrentado...- le advirtió como figura de autoridad.

Kuroko bajo su mirada obviamente le tenía miedo al mago, este era una bestia o un monstruo reencarnado- No es tan fácil cuando es tu hermano, cuando estas en su territorio.

Akashi no perdió un segundo y envió un mensaje a toda la Kiseki no Sedai, con el fin de hacer una reunión especial para hablar específicamente de cómo proceder con el tema de Tetsuya y enfrentarlo lo antes posible.

El mismo día en la noche llegaron los talentos, el emperador parecía nervioso y ellos intrigados queriendo saber ¿Porque los convocaban a una reunión para hablar de kuroko sin su presencia? Toda la vida que los contactaba para hablar el capitán nunca dejaba al jugador fantasma por fuera.  
Era el primero que llamaba y todos sabían que tenía preferencias con él

Midorima fue el primer en preguntar- ¿Por qué nos llamaste tan de repente? Al fin le estaba ganando a Takao con el juego de mesa...

Akashi se propuso a contarles lo que había pasado-En la mañana jugué contra la Seirin.

-Debió ser muy fácil ganar, Tetsu aún no tiene una luz- dijo Aomine; era algo insultante si bien había que comprenderlo, se ponía celoso del sustituto nuevo que el jugador tendría para él.

Seijuro les comenzó a contar-Ni siquiera terminamos el juego, lo pospusieron porque Kuroko se desmayó en medio del partido.

Kise preocupado añadió repetidas veces- Kurokocchi ¿Esta bien? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Debo ir a visitarlo!

-Se encuentra mal y no podemos ir a su casa porque se cambió de residencia, no sabemos dónde vive. Al parecer sus padres se divorciaron - dijo el emperador como si no lo hubiera pensado antes ir a visitarlo.

-Debería invitarlo a comer unos dulces, eso siempre me anima- dijo Atsushi pensando en comida chatarra.

Akashi indicó con enojo- Nash Gold Jr, eso es lo que pasa ¡Tiene pesadillas con ese idiota!

-Pero ¿no se fue a los Estados Unidos? -preguntó uno de los chicos

-Debo indagar más.  
Igualmente estoy seguro de que alguien le está haciendo daño. Cuando lo llevaba a la enfermería comenzó a gritar cosas extrañas en su pesadilla, se negó a ser revisado y a que lo fuera a dejar a su residencia porque supuestamente su nuevo hermanastro lo iba a recoger y no le dejaba ir a mi casa...Algo definitivamente pasa con él, va a venir entre unas semanas e intentaremos averiguar- insistió el emperador, no le agradaba ese nuevo hermano sin embargo no tenía evidencias de que este lastimara a Kuroko aunque si sabía que intentaba separarle de su persona y de los demás.

-Así que invitaste a Tetsu para que lo espiáramos y le sacáramos información- Dijo Aomine, prefería invitarle solo por el placer de su compañía no para hacerle miles de preguntas.

Akashi refunfuñó-Se negó a aceptar mis invitaciones.

-Él nunca dice que no a una invitación a comer- dijo el moreno.

El emperador indicó-Me rechazó una vez, nadie me rechaza y eso no me gusta...Pero le pedí que viniera entonces sé que no faltará.   
Allí recopilaremos información

-Solo porque se lo pediste, no quiere decir que va a aceptar y más si te rechazó antes- dijo Midorima

Con confianza Seijuro contestó-¡Lo hará! Rechazo mi invitación únicamente porque no quería que su "Hermano" le viera conmigo.

Los demás asistieron, con los sentidos alertas para cuando debiesen encontrar alguna señal de que algo malo le ocurría.

Unas semanas después.

Los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai llegaron temprano a un restaurante para preparar sus planes y todos se sentaron en las sillas inquietos en silencio simplemente esperando que llegara la persona que tanto esperaban, claro Kuroko fue llegando más tarde al lugar con unas extrañas gafas oscuras, una bufanda enorme y una ropa más grande que su cuerpo.

-Que te dije, el siempre viene si se lo pido- Akashi le dijo a Midorima, burlándose de tener la razón.

-También viene si se lo pido yo- indicó Aomine con orgullo.

Al fin Kuroko se fue acercando, haciendo una señal en modo de saludo y la peli rosa que había llegado le abrazó con fuerza, este se puso rígido y gimió del dolor ante aquella repentina acción.

Los chicos se quedaron desconcertados, en afonía y la mujer se dio cuenta que debía estar herido si reaccionaba de esa manera- ¿Te hice daño? Lo siento Tetsu-kun, no sabía que estabas lastimado.

Tetsuya hizo una cara de dolor, ni si quiera fue capaz de fingir- No es nada, es que me caí cuando andaba en la bicicleta.

Nadie le creyó

Aomine se acercó descaradamente como tenía más confianza fue a quitarle el abrigo ¡Si hubieran estado solos tal vez le hubiese quitado toda la ropa, fijándose si seguía siendo como seda! Aunque fuese solo una prenda fueron capaces de apreciar muchos moretones en su brazo y en su pecho.

El moreno comenzó a enfadarse, gritando- ¿Quién te hizo esto? Si alguien te tocó, te juro que lo muelo a golpes

Kuroko intentó calmarlo- Fue un accidente

-¿Quién es? Debes decirnos- pidió Atsushi

La sombra siguió insistiendo-No es nadie, ya les dije que me caí de la bicicleta.

-Nadie te cree eso - agregó Midorima con desconfianza.

-Es lo único que diré, no me interesa si no me creen...No les debo explicaciones- gritó Kuroko, en un modo de defensa bastante fiero.

_Los hombres estaban muy frustrados porque sabían la verdad o sospechaban viendo las evidencias tan palpables. Comprensiblemente llegar con unos lentes oscuros les hacía sospechar que alguien le había pegado en la cara también su labio estaba partido y la seña más notoria eran los moretones, pero no podían obligar a Kuroko a contárselo si este no quería decirlo._

Akashi susurro- No lo presionen, él nos dirá cuando esté listo.

Daiki le dio de su comida- Ten, estas muy delgado. Comé

La sombra no lo miró a los ojos, ni siquiera podía tocar alguien sin estremecerse-Gracias Aomine-kun.

No comió mucho, apenas unas cuantas papas y fue directo a vomitar todo. Akashi suspiró- Ahora me creen cuando digo que está mintiéndonos y ocultándonos el hecho de que alguien lo lastima.

-Debemos averiguar quién es para darle una paliza- gruño Daiki enfadado.

-Yo también note signos de violencia. Los agresores siempre amenazan a su víctima con hacer daño a sus familiares o amigos...Les lavan el cerebro y de seguro el pobre de Tetsu tiene demasiado miedo como para contarnos- dijo Momoi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kise indicó dirigiéndose al baño -Iré a ver como esta

El rubio despampanante fue a su lado, arrodillándose... Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar al ver a ese ser que tanto quería tan enfermo

-Va a estar bien Kurokocchi- le dijo abrazándole por la espalda.

_Kuroko no dijo nada a pesar de que ya no le gustaba el contacto físico posiblemente por un trauma o porque en cualquier lado que le rozaran le dolía._

_Cuando Kise intento reconfortarlo, notó algo en su mirada... Era la primera vez desde su llegada que sus ojos se encontraban; parecían muertos, vacíos y llenos de dolor, pero por un momento advirtió el miedo como si Kuroko tuviese terror._

Tomó su mano fría y le dijo- Estamos contigo, sé que no quieres contar lo que te sucede, pero de igual forma vamos a averiguarlo y te ayudaremos. ¡Esos golpes no son de un accidente en bicicleta, alguien te los hizo y ese alguien va a pagar por atreverse a agredirte

El inocente e ingenuo Tetsuya, murmuró- No quiero que él les haga daño, no quiero que me aleje de ustedes.

Kise apretó más la mano- Nadie va a hacernos daño y cualquiera que intente separarme de ti ¡Va a tener que matarme antes de que lo logre!

_El rubio sabía que alguien le estaba haciendo daño a la pequeña sombra._

_Alguien le golpeaba._

_Alguien destruía la vida de ese pobre niño inocente_

Y Kise sabía que debían buscar una solución antes de que terminara mal herido o muerto, en el peor de los casos.

Ryota acaricio aquel cabello claro intentando reconfortarlo y Kuroko extrañamente lo permitió.


	3. 3

Los padres del jugador fantasma se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía justo delante de sus narices. ¿Por qué no notaban las funestas cosas que sucedían en su propio hogar?

Lamentablemente el padre de familia yacía demasiado embrujado con su nueva esposa para ver las señales tan claras de que el niño se comportaba de forma diferente, de que declinaba a comer para encerrarse en su habitación por horas o que su semblante conservaba un tinte triste, su piel era más pálida de lo común y los moretones apenas se mostraban visibles.

_De verdad ¿Eran tan ilusos? Para no escuchar lo que pasaba en la puerta de al lado o lo que ocurría con su hijo; acaso ¿Les importaba? Así son las personas la fase del enamoramiento, no ven más allá de su pasión y en su ceguera no captan la realidad por hundirse en una fantasía pasional._

En una madrugada del mes de abril; el jugador salió del cuarto del mago, apenas podía caminar por ello debía ir apoyándose en las paredes...Se sentía pesado y tan usado, como una de esas mujeres que vende su cuerpo por unos cuantos billetes y es tratada igual a un objeto sin dignidad alguna. Nash le utilizaba para su placer personal, le violaba de forma física, sexual y psicológica, luego lo echaba de su habitación como si fuera nadie más que un pedazo de carne sin valor, un ser insignificante.

Odiaba, odiaba esa sensación y sentía asco de sí mismo. Detestaba tanto a ese demonio disfrazado de hijo perfecto y conservaba impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitar que ese hombre le hiciera daño o le tocara de manera inadecuada.   
Era demasiado débil

Ingresó al baño de su habitación, quitándose la ropa con cuidado para no lastimar las heridas de su cuerpo lleno de hematomas... Miró su reflejo en el espejo, notando como estaba tan delgado y como el blanco se mezclaba con el púrpura, los moretones, mordiscos descomunales eran un desastre. Su cuerpo era horrible, sentía repugnancia de solo verlo. Sabía que Nash solo hacia aquellas atrocidades por una estúpida venganza, si fuera porque lo encontrara atractivo no le haría tanto daño, pero ¿Quién encontraría algo roto, hermoso? Nadie

Entró a la bañera llena de agua tibia, lavándose con jabón y restregándose con demasiada fuerza con la intención de quitarse la suciedad de su cuerpo, la sombra del dolor, de los gritos, de las risas maniáticas y el malestar de nuevo en cada parte de su pielm Las marcas era un recordatorio de que nunca sería libre. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sollozaba y el agua se combinaba con la sal mientras se liberaba del aroma a perfume de Nash con impulso mordaz, la sangre iba cayendo junto a su cuerpo cansado y su espíritu. Se preguntaba ¿Si había alguna solución a esa agresión? ¿Algún día saldría de ese infierno? Su hermano resultaba ser un hombre mucho más grande y fuerte, imposible enfrentarlo. Era tan deprimente porque ese malvado hacia lo que deseaba con su cuerpo delicado y no era capaz de impedirlo, no había ninguna escapatoria y si contaba algo sería peor, le golpearía sin piedad. Tenía tanto miedo, que temblaba y no deseaba hacer enfadar a Nash, este espécimen era tan musculoso, tan rudo como un animal desenfrenado...El maldito disfrutaba del placer de verle humillado, sumido en la desgracia, sumiso ante su presencia y ciertamente disfrutaba demasiado haciendo su vida imposible.

Los golpes eran duros al principio, pero hubiese preferido ese tipo de dolor que se cura con el tiempo antes que los abusos sexuales, a las violaciones asquerosas que día a día debía soportar, como si el tipo tuviese derecho a usarle.  
No deseaba nada de ello  
No era capaz si quiera pensarlo porque no podía respirar de la sensación de estar atrapado, de estar muriendo en un mar de dolor.   
¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo de la vida?

_¿Cómo hace una víctima llena de terror para salir de una situación tan violenta?_

_Sueña con escapar de allí, ir a un mundo diferente donde no tiene que aguantar que su hermano adoptivo le obligue hacer cosas que no desee, que le golpee si no obedece... Un mundo donde su padre se dé cuenta de la tortura que se vuelve vivir con Nash y retornen a ser la familia del pasado, antes que esa mujer se llevara toda la atención y amor de su papá._

Se acuesta un momento en su cama y abraza a nigou, es lo único que ama de esa horrible casa, claro no deja que su perro salga de su cuarto... Aun cuando Nash ha entrado varias veces procura esconder al perrito y si anda por la casa finge que no le interesa demasiado.

_Si piensan del ¿Por qué Nash estaba en su habitación? La respuesta es simple, el demonio primero comenzó metiendo su mano donde no debía u obligándole a tocarle incluso en las noches palpaba la puerta de su recamara para hacer sus fechorías y luego las cosas empeoraron hasta que fue esclavo de la sensación de pérdida de la autonomía y libertad, atado a un mundo controlado por un tirano egoísta, obligado a brindarle alimento un tipo con insaciable apetito._

_Probablemente el rubio fue agarrando confianza hasta manipular también a la gente de su alrededor, finalmente todo se volvió a su favor y Kuroko cayó en sus garras._

_El día de hoy era viernes e ir a la preparatoria era lo más tranquilizador para el jugador fantasma, al menos tendría unas horas de paz antes de la tormenta. A veces deseaba poder quedarse allí lejos de su casa, del maldito agresor y las pesadillas que vivía en el siniestro ambiente tóxico. Sus amigos eran muy amables, pero ellos no se imaginaban lo que pasaba detrás de su sonrisa marchita, de su ropa desecha y era mejor que no se dieran cuenta porque Nash resultaba capaz de todo incluso alejarle de ellos, de contarles las cosas que han hecho en las noches, empañando los vidrios entre lágrimas y gritos...Tenía miedo de que ya no lo quisieran cuando supiesen la pesada verdad que arruinaba su existencia._

Cuando salía de las clases no llegaba ni un minuto tarde a su residencia; Nash ordena a qué horas tiene que llegar, como debe m Es muy controlador  
Y si no arriba a cierta hora, las consecuencias son serias, ha aprendido que obedecer es sinónimo de sobrevivir. Si debe vivir arrodillado ante un nefasto tirano, al menos le gustaría que este no lo vea como un saco de boxeo.

Al llegar a casa se dirige a cocinar, el día de hoy debe realizar una cena con mariscos porque su madrastra le gusta las comidas sin grasas para mantener su figura, después de todo eso fue lo que sedujo a su padre. No tiene la menor idea de cómo hacer el pescado de hecho no sabe muy bien como cocinar porque Kagami y su madre eran los encargados de alimentarlo, pero se esfuerza al máximo en su deber. Nash llega de la universidad minutos después, lo nota por el peso detrás suyo, las manos bajo su ropa y allí está nuevamente el acoso sexual que existe en su horrible y toxica relación de hermanastros, si se puede llamar de ese modo .Nunca tocas de esa forma a tu familia sin embargo Nash siempre lo hace, en la cocina, delante de sus padres, en el carro, en el baño... y es insoportable  
Lo odia, pero no puede hacer nada contra ello, el mago es más fuerte y tiene todo el poder en la casa ¿Qué oportunidad tiene? Ha tratado de negarse, de patear, rogar que se detenga y golpearlo, pero las cosas terminan peor que quedarse quieto y asistir en silencio... Quizá se ha vuelto demasiado dócil, a punta de golpes su sumisión a base de miedo domina su vida.

Como sus padres llegan más tarde; le sirve a Nash un plato de comida recién hecha, sus manos tiemblan y esté grita al probarlo— Esto esta crudo ¡Espantoso!

De la malacrianza tira el plato al suelo y este se quiebra en miles de pedazos obviamente Kuroko se asusta dando algunos pasos atrás mientras el tipo lo agarra de la garganta apretándola, el aire empieza a faltar por la asfixia y lo golpea en la pared varias veces— Haz algo útil en esta vida pedazo de mierda. Solo sirves para follar y es porque yo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo Jha de verdad naciste para ser una mujerzuela, solo en la cama haces un buen trabajo— se burló el malvado.

El asustado hombre temblando cierra los ojos con terror simplemente esperando las patadas y los golpes que se ha acostumbrado a recibir diariamente, Nash le da un puñetazo tan fuerte que este cae al suelo.... Kuroko aturdido se hace un puño con la nariz sangrante, manchando su ropa de carmesí.

Nash ordena como si fuese el amo del mundo— Limpia todo y sube a mi habitacion cuando termines, si no puedes cocina. Al menos abre las piernas princesa como la ramera que eres

El peli celeste teme desobedecer, teme respirar demasiado alto cuando esta con ese ser tan dominante y es que posiblemente en el pasado podía gritarle, ser intrépido y atrevido pero en unos cuantos meses viviendo con la bestia puede cambiar todo. Ahora únicamente hace lo que ese monstruo dice, porque sabe que el mago cuando es sumiso, le trata mejor yno le golpea con furor

El jugador amontonó todo tardando demasiado en recoger el desastre, al instante de terminar tiene deseos de esconderse en el armario, pero sabe que huir sería un suicidio, no hay escapatoria y finalmente se dirige a la habitación de sus pesadillas con un respiro acelerado... Se quedó frente a la puerta mirando con timidez el suelo, tiene miedo porque siempre que el mago le ordena ir a su habitacion significan cadenas, látigos y el dolor más indescriptible que podrías imaginar. 

Kuroko toca la puerta y de inmediato es abierta, entra a la sala del suplicio, su infierno personal. Nash camina directamente hacia su persona, la luz es tenue e inmediatamente el jugador fantasma da varios pasos involuntariamente hacia atrás, alejándole poniéndole sus manos en el pecho musculoso — No lo volveré a hacer... yo puedo mejorar. No se cocinar, pero trataré

_Ahora estaba rogando, sabía que a Nash le gusta sentirse superior y le agradaba que se mostrara manso ante el... No era tan difícil para un chico que moría de miedo al estar ante su presencia._

El mago le agarró la muñeca pegándola a la pared y desliza su otra mano por su ropa, arrancándola de un tirón— No hay escusas princesa.

—No... No quiero— dijo intentando forcejear, e _n su_ condición de debilidad no era capaz de luchar... Envidiaba a sus amigos porque estaba seguro de que ellos en su situación golpearían a Nash hasta dejarlo sangrante. Akashi era tan fuerte físicamente que en el encuentro con Seirin con un poco de poder había hecho a Kagami caer de rodillas, Kagami tenía un cuerpo grande, Aomine golpeando Haizaki, kise, Midorima o Murakashibara con su altura ¿Por qué no podía ser como ellos? Si tuviese ese poder podría pelear con Nash, podría evitar que este lo intimidara y golpeara. Sentía vergüenza de no poder evitar que el mago hiciera esas cosas malas con el Era su culpa por ser débil e inútil

—No me importa lo que tú quieras mocoso, si no lo que yo desee...Sabes que entre más ruegues que te deje, más ganas tengo de domarte y dominarte hasta que hagas mi voluntad— se rio, agarrándole del pelo para jalarlo con fuerza y besándole asquerosamente.

Kuroko sabe que sus gritos no se escucharían, sabe que no puede desvanecerse o correr y cuando es aplastado por el peso del hombre   
No hay escape  
Nadie lo salvaría

Nash le ponía algo en la boca de todos modos cuando estaban sus padres o con sus manos tapaba, pero cuando estaban solos lo dejaba gritar y suplicaba por ayuda o sollozaba sin detenerse, pero nadie venia... Nadie nunca llegó

Era tan cruel del mago hacer eso, como diciendo que ninguna persona le importaba suficiente para venir por él.  
  
  


Al día siguiente, era sábado

El jugador fantasma se mantenía renqueando, le costaba caminar y entre las patadas, jaladas de cabello parecía que ya se estaba acostumbrando al dolor, a la manera en que Nash siempre se salía con la suya.

Se puso algunas cremas para sus heridas, se lavó los dientes varias veces y se tardó en bañar más de la cuenta.... No quería ir a cenar, no deseaba encontrarse con ese hombre, no podía ver sus ojos lujuriosos, su sonrisa malévola, su mano debajo de la mesa y el no poder controlarse No quería verlo  
Solo deseaba jamás salir de su cuarto para que nadie más le hiciera daño, ya no había lugares seguros   
No había donde huir de aquella infernal pesadilla cruel

De igual forma se veía obligado a compartir momentos con su "familia", iba allí por su padre. Caminó con miedo hacia la cocina, su celular sonó de repente y él sabía que era Kagami, por el tono de llamada, pero prefirió no contestar porque tenía en cuenta que solo dentro del armario era seguro. No se arriesgaría a que el mago se diera cuenta! Si bien fue demasiado tarde, Nash capto el teléfono —¿No le vas a contestar a tu novio numero 6?

Kuroko se estremeció, sus manos temblaban y ni siquiera era capaz de formar palabras— Yo...Yo

—¡Dámelo! —dijo con una voz ronca y peligrosa, la cual el cuerpo del niño lo interpretaba como "Obedece o te va a romper en miles de pedazos"

Tetsuya lo dudó, pero el hombre le gritó aún más fuerte— Dije que me lo des, ¡Ahora!

Nash le arrebató el teléfono, escuchando detrás de la línea— Kuroko ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

El mago llenó de ira contestó—Debes ser el mono que se largó Escuchame cucaracha rastrera sin valor, sera mejor que dejes a Tetsuya en paz El ya no te pertenece mugroso mono y ya que lo abandonaste ¡Deja de llamar! El ya no está interesado porque ahora es mío, tú te fuiste y no tienes derecho a reclamarlo. Tiene alguien mejor, ya no te necesita!l

Nash agarró el celular y lo tiró al suelo majándolo, Kuroko quiso recoger los pedazos porque era la única conexión que tenía con el tigre y le dolía perderle.   
¿Qué haría sin esa voz que le daba esperanza?

_¿Qué podía hacer sin Kagami en su vida?_   
_Sentía que todo se desmoronaba ¿Por qué Nash quería quitarle todo lo que tanto amaba y hacerle la vida miserable?_

—Ese idiota no vale la pena, alguien que te abandona tan fácil para que otro hombre llegue y te joda. No es digno. Recuerda bien Tetsuya, tu eres mío y no quiero que hables con uno de tus monos o sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer- le amenazó gruñendo igual a un animal enjaulado.  
Kuroko no dijo nada únicamente deslizo su mirada al suelo con ganas de llorar. Nash agarró sus cachetes apretándolos, sus ojos destilaban fuego— Sabes quién es tu dueño, quien es el único que puede tocarte.

—Tu eres... Eres el único— susurro con tristeza.

Cuando el padre del chico entró, Nash se alejó fingiendo que nada había pasado como de costumbre— Buenos días, padre ¿Cómo amaneciste? Aquí estoy hablando con mi hermanito querido antes de irme a la universidad.

El hombre parecía tan feliz—Buenos días chicos, me alegra mucho que se lleven tan bien.

—Tetsuya es un niño bastante inocente, me gustan los hombres que pueda domesticar— dijo el descarado, sabía que sus indirectas no las entendería el padre de Kuroko, pero si le atormentarían propiamente a quien iban dirigidas.

_El jugador fantasma deseaba contarle todo lo que Nash le hacía, los horrores que había pasado en su cama o en el sillón u en otros sitios, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? No quería quitarle la felicidad a su progenitor, no quería que nadie supiera lo que pasaba porque era asqueroso, se sentía tan humillado y no quería ser odiado por eso._

_Además, también conservaba el temor de que su padre eligiera creerle a Nash, eligiera quedarse con su bella esposa a escuchar a su propio hijo... Le destrozaría que eso pasara y sabía que era posible o lo más probable ¡De nada serviría acusarlo si nadie le creería!_

_Era su palabra contra la de Nash, es obvio que el mago ganaría._

—Oh no, Kuroko no necesitas ser domesticado ¡Siempre ha sido un excelente hijo! Nunca he tenido problemas con él- dijo el hombre orgulloso.

Esta vez Nash le dijo—Se que es un buen niño, obediente como un lindo cachorrito Pero como recomendación señor le digo que Kuroko debería dejar el básquet y concentrarse en los estudios, ha reprobado todas las materias. Me gustaría que, en vez de ir a ese deporte, yo podría darle clases privadas.

_¿Cómo no iba a reprobar? El maldito ni siquiera lo dejaba estudiar y se desvelaba toda la noche por estar en su cuarto._

_Teniendo su propio torturador en casa nada era fácil._

La madrastra añadió—Tiene razón, el básquet es una distracción

El papá de Kuroko como siempre se dejaba manipular, pareció estar de acuerdo— Si mi linda esposa lo dice, desde ahora no jugaras básquet.

—Pero papá, yo puedo subir las calificaciones... Por favor, el basquetbol es lo único que tengo y si me lo quitas, no seré capaz de seguir adelante— comenzó a lamentarse, no era justo ahora por culpa del rubio desgraciado no podría hacer lo que amaba

Hasta eso le quitaría ¿Qué razón tendía para vivir?

El padre tuvo algo de compasión, viendo que su hijo se encontraba demasiado deprimido— Esta bien Podrás volver a jugar tu amado básquet cuando tus notas mejorenm Se cuando amas ese deporte y te prometo que será temporal, jamás te quitaría algo que amas tan deliberadamente, pero debo castigate con eso para que mejore tu promedio. Nash ira a recogerte todos los días y será tu tutor personal. No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta no mejorar tus notas y tu hermano te supervisará. Le agradezco mucho que cuide de ti todo el tiempo más cuando no estamos y ahora quiere ayudarte en tus estudios, es tan amable.

Nash toco de nuevo su pierna y con su otra mano los cabellos celestes, jalándolos ligeramente— Claro soy el mejor dando tutoría, de anatomía más que todom Ahora te tendré en las tardes, también, disfrutaras tanto tus momentos de tutoría, podríamos practicar en el carro, en la mesa, en tu habitación y en mi habitacion si fallas en algo.

Kuroko se puso rígido, más pálido de solo pensarlo.

El padre dijo— Nash siempre tan afable, gastas tu valioso tiempo de estudio ayudando a mi hijo. Nos sé cómo recompensar tu amabilidad

—Bueno para empezar podrías darme dinero, quiero comprar un nuevo automóvil— dijo sonriendo.

—Claro, te lo mereces, has sido tan bueno conmigo y mi hijo. Tetsuya debe sentirse emocionado de tener un hermano mayor que lo guie por el buen camino y le enseñe todo lo que tu experiencia le dictaron Ha estado solo tanto tiempo, es lindo que le adoptes como tu familia — indico el hombre.

La mujer beso a su esposo y se dirigió a la sombra— Kuroko espero que pongas atención a tu nuevo maestro, suele ser algo estricto, pero vas a ver que pronto saldrás bien en los exámenes y podrás volver a ese deporte raro.

—Oh si va a poner toda su atención en mí, le enseñado cosas que nunca se imaginó...Claro soy como los maestros antiguos y si no hace caso, le doy un reglazo o una nalgada, como dijo mi madre soy muy estricto así debe ser para castigar y educar a los niños desobedientes— indicó con una sonrisa malvada diciendo una especie de broma dado que sus padres se rieron, pero solo Kuroko sabía que era una espantosa realidad.

_Nash estaba alejando a sus amigos de su persona, lo estaba aislando y manipulando a sus padres... Tenía todo el control._

_El padre expuso— ¿No tienes hambre? Debes comer más hijo._

_—Es mejor darle ensalada, me gusta mis hombres delgados—dijo sínicamente el rubio._

_La madrastra añadió —Oh cielo no bromees con eso, Kuroko siempre declina a comer y se va corriendo a su habitacion, pero eso es malo para su salud.... Además, somos una familia, debe comer junto a nosotros_

_—No te preocupes madre, me encargare de que se alimente — dijo Nash tranquilamente_

_El señor Kuroko agrego —Se que no pasamos mucho tiempo en casa por el trabajo; de verdad te agradezco que te quedes con mi hijo y más que queremos tener nuestra luna de miel, esperamos que cuides a tu hermano._

_La madrastra se rio— Si se porta mal puedes castigarlo, no dejes que sea desobediente_

_—Mi hijo no necesita nada de eso, nunca aplico castigos físicos y él nunca se porta mal—expresó el hombre mayor._

_—Deberías, los castigos físicos son más funcionales y le doy permiso a Nash para usarlos— dijo la mujer dándole un beso a su esposo para que aceptara la idea._

_El hombre seducido por la belleza extranjera murmuro—Lo que tú digas amor._

Tetsuya no dijo nada en toda la cena, tembló ligeramente sabiendo que las cosas empeorarían y más si su padre le daba permiso a Nash de aplicar castigos corporales y este le manipulaba demasiado fácil... No era ya suficiente con las violaciones mantenerse dominate, quería tener todo el poder y desgraciadamente lo tenía.

Nash y su persona solos en una casa, no era una buena ecuación.


	4. 4

Un día.

El jugador fantasma recibió una invitación para el cumpleaños de Kise, la encontró justo en la puerta de su casillero y por supuesto que deseaba ir con su amigo extrovertido sin embargo tenía mucho miedo de que Nash se diera cuenta de sus planes, a este hombre posesivo no le agradaba el hecho de que estuviese con la generación de los milagros o cerca de ellos incluso escucharlos nombrar le generaba una rabia incontrolable, por eso evitaba completamente fastidiar al rubio.

_Probablemente para el mago ser parte de su familia y hermanastro, lo convertía en un trozo de carne suyo, tal si fuese su propiedad y bueno puedes dañar o cuidar lo que crees que por derecho te pertenece._

El jugador fantasma pensó que lo mejor sería preguntarle a su padre si le daba permiso de ir a la fiesta, así quizá el mago no podría negarle la salida u obligarle a quedarse si no se enteraba de lo que sucedía antes por supuesto era arriesgado, pero lo hacía por una buena razón. Asimismo, en la mañana cuando estaban comiendo en el desayuno, le pregunto a su progenitor aprovechando que el mago se estaba bañando, no escucharía la conversación de esa forma— ¿Padre?

—¿Qué quieres hijo? - dijo el otro mientras leía el periódico.

El jugador fantasma jugó con su cereal— Se que dijiste que estaba castigado, pero Kise-kun cumple años y me ha invitado a la fiesta ¿Puedo ir?

—A pesar de que Nash me ha dicho que esos hombres son malas influencias y quieren dañarte de maneras indescriptibles. Te doy permiso porque sé que ese chico rubio que revolotea a tu alrededor parece quererte mucho y de seguro está esperándote todo ansioso, dado me lo has pedido. No deseo arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu amigo. Le diré a Nash que te vaya a dejar con su nuevo automóvil— completo el padre con tranquilidad.

_De verdad su padre no conocía realmente al mago, no veía más allá de sus máscaras de hombre amable, de hijo perfecto...Y tras su amoralidad existía un monstruo que le hacia la vida imposible, le encadenaba literal y metafóricamente._

Kuroko se erizo ante aquellas palabras, si el mago se daba cuenta no le iba a permitir ir a la fiesta y probablemente terminaría en violencia— No te preocupes, me iré caminando. La casa de Kise-kun queda muy cerca de aquí.

—Como quieras ¿A qué hora es? —Le preguntó.

El jugador fantasma añadió—Entre unas horas, pienso irme después de salir de la preparatoria.

—Ve, pero no llegues tarde. Se que tu madre te permitía arribar a la hora que te diera la gana, pero mi amada esposa dice que es necesario que llegues temprano por tu seguridad... Eres muy joven y no deseamos que te pase nada malo— recalco el hombre.

_El jugador fantasma pensaba que estaba más seguro afuera de su residencia que dentro con una bestia rubia que le lastimaba y lo trataba como una cosa sin valor ¡Definitivamente le pasaban más cosas malas en la comodidad de su casa, por desgracia no estaba seguro en ningún lado!_

Kuroko asistió mientras el mago bajaba las escaleras con el cabello mojado, tomo algo de café sin decir nada, la sombra se estremeció completamente rígida ante su llegada o su poderosa presencia... El mago le gustaba andar en bóxer por toda la casa, eso no era bueno cuando estaban solos por miles de razones que los pervertidos puedan imaginar y reconocía tenía un físico envidiable, con sus estúpidos músculos que le sometían.

El padre se mantenía hablando con el rubio de quien sabe qué, a cierta hora el mago se dirigió al automóvil y Kuroko lo siguió con la cabeza gacha como de costumbre, parecía ser una persona totalmente sumisa, no era para menos Nash le había infringido tantos castigos que no era capaz de seguir desobedeciendo como al inicio... Se había vuelto un perro obediente. Que patético y miserable. Al principio como era intrépido intento muchas veces contrariarlo y defenderse sin embargo Nash era creativo con la manera suya de lastimarle y luego después de un tiempo se cansó de pelear porque ya no veía salida a sus problemas.   
Se resigno

Viajaron en silencio, aunque la música del radio sonaba con una canción romántica tan falsa como los cuentos de hadas y de igual manera Nash puso rock pesado, cuando iba a salir el mago lo sujeto de la muñeca, añadiendo con travesura—¿No hay beso de despedida?

—Pensé que no querías que te vieran conmigo en la escuela, te avergüenzas ¿no? o no quieres que padre se entere de que me torturas — dijo indiferente, sonando amargo y con odio.

—Mis amigos saben que eres mi pequeña mascota...Pero aparte de ellos, no quiero que nadie me vea contigo, arruinaría mi reputación de mujeriego caliente al salir con la perra de la generación de los dorks. A la vez me gusta el peligro de ser encontrados, seria divertido ¿no? Ya lo hemos hecho antes y sabes me agrada lo semipúblico, pero si fuera aquí sería mucho más entretenido. Me gustaría ver la cara de tus estúpidos amigos cuando escuchen tus gemidos y sepan qué clase de persona sin pudor eres – dijo molestando.

_Nash obviamente desde la primera vez que le vio escupiendo la mano de un jugador, humillando a un equipo o sentado con sus amigos bebiendo y rodeado de mujeres ¡Supo que era un desgraciado de primera línea y no estaba equivocado!_

_El mago lo quería hacer sentir menos, de múltiples formas le bajaba la autoestima y eso creaba una inseguridad fácilmente manipulable._

La sombra paralizada no hizo nada, ni siquiera parpadeo del miedo, el mago lo agarro del abrigo jalándole y con su mano apretó su mejilla para besarlo salvajemente como siempre, Kuroko cerró los ojos aguantándose la lengua invadir casi su garganta y es que apenas podía respetar de tal impacto. Nash era un animal...Siempre tan rudo y violento.

—Ahora vete, a menos que quieras que jugamos un poco más. Sabes que me gusta reclinar el asiento para ti- dijo sonriente.  
Kuroko tomó su mochila y salió del carro, con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Pese al molesto rubio, estaba de buen humor porque su progenitor le había permitido pasar el tiempo con sus queridos amigos, aunque tuvo que decirles a sus compañeros de equipo que no podría volver a jugar básquet hasta que sus notas mejoraran, ellos dijeron que le ayudarían en todo lo que pudiesen para que regresara al juego.

Horas de aburridas matemáticas más tarde.

Tetsuya se quedó viendo el reloj, por primera vez quería salir de clases y es que hace mucho no veía a la generación de los milagros sobre todo porque Nash era posesivo, odiaba que hablara con otras personas en especial seres tan cercanas como los prodigios.

Como nunca lo dejaban salir de la casa se encontraba contento de poder marcharse por un momento de su cárcel personal así que mientras el mago iba a la universidad, aprovecho para cambiarse de ropa, tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia la dirección de la fiesta... Cuando llegó a la residencia de Ryota, toco la puerta suavemente algo nervioso y agitado dado que no había podido hablar con nadie luego de que rompieran su celular y fue recibido con un abrazo feroz del cumpleañero.

Fue cegado por la calidez de aquel despampanante rubio.

Kuroko tímidamente le dijo—Lamento no poder comprarte nada, pero feliz cumpleaños Kise-kun

— El mejor regalo eres tú, que estés aquí— Expresó el Ryota llenó de satisfacción porque la sombra se había dignado a venir, significaba algo que hubiese llegado a su fiesta cuando rechazaba las demás.

_Kise beso sus nudillos y sonrió con esa energía radiante que le iluminaba de felicidad, definitivamente el jugador fantasma deseaba contagiarse de esa calidez tan renovadora. Era satisfactorio sentirse querido por alguien, de todos el rubio era quien más le brindaba su atención._

Cantaron cumpleaños con toda la Kiseki no Sedai, se encontraba tan contento celebrando el cumpleaños del rubio casi podía olvidarse de su verdugo, sabía que le iría mal cuando llegara a casa, pero valía la pena un momento con ellos y ver a Kise sonreír. El rubio a pesar de que al principio era cruel y algo superficial, se volvió una persona muy dulce y tierna con él, por eso no podía faltar en su día especial... Quería estar a su lado, pertenecer en su mundo y ser parte de eso. Los recuerdos, esos lindos son lo que hacían sus días nublados, un poco más pasables

A cierta hora comento que debía marcharse, los demás se extrañaron porque Kuroko siempre era quien se iba más tarde de las fiestas y era muy nocturno dado que entrenaba hasta altas horas de la noche o se reunía con ellos a esas horas. De igual manera después de recibir muchos abrazos del rubio, salió hasta la puerta en esta Aomine le acompaño, quitándose el abrigo y se lo colocándolo en sus hombros, caminaron bajo la luz suave de la luna.

—Has estado muy callado últimamente y no nos has contestado las llamadas o los mensajes, ese bobo rubio tuvo que ir hasta tu escuela para que fueras a su fiesta porque no podía contactar contigo. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde vives. Estábamos preocupados— le dijo Daiki

—Es que mi celular se me descompuso, no te preocupes— susurro.

El moreno tenía la idea como todos que algo andaba mal, su sombra no tenía brillo en sus ojos, parecía tan deprimido, pero ¿Qué podría hacer al respecto? Si Kuroko no hablaba, no respondía los mensajes e intento llegarle a él por medio de la confianza que se tenían—Tetsu si alguien te molesta, yo puedo encargarme. Puedes confiar en mí Hemos visto los moretones, no puedes decir una mentira de que te caíste cuando se ven claramente que alguien los hizo.

Oh si los prodigios no perdían el tiempo en preguntar ¿Qué pasaba? Y tenía sentido porque siempre rechazaba los encuentros y cuando Akashi lo llamaba, no contestaba y eso era lo más raro de todo  
Kuroko nunca ignoraba al emperador. Ellos no sabían que el mago le había destrozado el celular o le alejaba de ellos y por miedo el jugador fantasma tampoco les diría

—Eres muy tierno Aomine-kun, pero no debes meterte en problemas de otros, yo me encargare de todo. No soy tan débil como crees. Cuando me dejaste llorando en medio de la lluvia, sufrí por ti sabes incluso llore tanto por todo lo que pasaba...Creí que todos mis esfuerzos caían al tratar de ayudarte y sentir que me abandonabas era un golpe en mi alma que fue difícil de soportar pero que me lastimaras solo me hizo más fuerte y quizá que tu o Akashi me hirieran en ese entonces estuvo bien porque de esa manera puedo sobrevivir al hoy. El dolor es la vida misma cuando amas demasiado, cuando temes perder— Expreso Kuroko sin ánimos ni siquiera de negar tener un problema o a lo mejor pensaba que podía resolver el asunto por su cuenta.

—Nada justifica los errores, pero tuve mi karma cuando te vi con tu otra luz, me dolió también, aunque sé que lo hiciste por mí, para que ustedes dos pudieran vencerme y yo dejara de sentirme frustrado por no tener fuertes competidores. No dudo de tu fuerza cuando te vi entrenando quise acercarme y nunca irme de tu lado, por un tiempo te subestime sin embargo no quiero verte golpeado como los otros días y saber que es un maldito es el que lo hace. Si alguien te hace daño, lo muelo a golpes solo debes decirme quien es. Somos una familia igual que una vez golpe a Haizaki e intente golpear a Nash e incluso casi golpeo a mi propio equipo por defenderte cuando hablaban mal de ti. Sabes que te vamos a proteger, eso hace un equipo; se cuida las espaldas y pelea. No sé porque lo ocultas, pero lo descubriré y te mantendré a salvo — dijo acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

_Kuroko permitió que la pantera negra le tocara, al menos era reconfortante sentir un afecto tan cariñoso, que alguien sea suave y te quiera; no un desgraciado que sea rudo, agresivo que te golpee siempre. Aomine a pesar de que peleaba con otros, con su persona era muy especial y tierno, aunque también le había roto el corazón alguna vez, fue capaz de redimirse luego como los demás miembros de la Kiseki no sedai._

Nash era muy diferente, si desobedecía en algo era brutal pero no era un sádico, era capaz de recompensar la obediencia.  
El mago resultaba ser extraño, manipulador y malvado sin embargo no era de los tipos que se excitan viendo a alguien sufrir a pesar de que le provocaba daños, según él esa era una demostración de amor o simplemente le estaba educando de alguna forma tórrida y denigrante hasta humillante.

_¿Los golpes para Nash significaban amor? ¡Entonces lo debía querer demasiado!_

_Su padre trataba bien al mago porque decía que era un niño agredido, dado que padre de Nash era muy violento probablemente por eso su hijo era de esa forma, fue educado con mano dura y Nash proyectaba eso traumas de la niñez completamente en su manera de actuar, notaba cuando la madrastra le daba permiso de usar castigos corporales y la forma como no le importaba que Nash manoseara siempre a su hermanastro, era indiferente a su maldad ¿porque estaba acostumbrada a que su ex esposo la tratara de ese modo? Ella convencía a su padre para que Nash le castigara, si supiera cuales castigos eran, nunca hubiese aceptado._

_Nash quería que Kuroko fuese sumiso, que cumpliera sus mandatos y se comportara como el perfecto amante, aunque fuese a la fuerza, aunque tuviese que golpearle mil veces hasta que fuera tal como él quería. Probablemente convertía a Tetsuya en una muñeca de trapo que puede tirar y golpear si le da la gana, un objeto del placer._

Puede que Nash haya sido maltratado con agresiones físicas pero su pasado trágico. No justificaba lo malo que era, se había convertido en un agresor como su padre igual a un círculo vicioso.

El jugador fantasma sonrió falsamente— A veces los secretos funcionan por algo...Nos vemos Aomine-kun

—Los secretos nos destruyen, nos separan. Cuando estés listo para hablar, sabes donde vivo— expresó pasando sus dedos por el cabello para ponerlos tras las orejas y le dejó ir en medio de la noche fría.

La sombra se iba a quitar el abrigo con el fin de devolvérselo, pero Daiki añadió—Dejátelo, tu eres el que tiene frio

Kuroko asistió, sintiéndose seguro con el aroma tan masculino impregnado en dicho abrigo... Caminó por largo tiempo, llegando a su casa en la noche, no era tan tarde sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Fue golpeado fuertemente en la pared, su cuerpo se estremeció ante tal golpe! Sabía exactamente quien era y que debía estar furioso ahora mismo, no iba a mentir que sus miedos comenzaron a ser correctos, pero desde el principio sabía que eso pasaría. Era su sacrificio por hacer feliz a Kise. Ciertamente verle valía más que esas agresiones...Así que no se arrepentía de escapar por un momento a ese mundo donde era querido, apreciado y no humillado, no cuando el mago le obligaba a estar de rodillas frente a una tina o le amarraba como un animal.

Su rostro pegaba a la pared, el mago lo tenía aplastado hacia atrás y su mano sostenía su garganta y su aliento caliente comenzaba a hacerlo sentir aterrorizado.


	5. 5

  
Nash no amaba, posee.

_Su amor era tan retorcido como obsesivo, pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de un hombre violento? Relativamente guardaba la calma, no era tan impulsivo cuando debía sin embargo había instantes donde se descontrolaba, ese día precisamente paso justamente ese lamentable hecho; el mago considero que Kuroko le había traicionado yéndose con el enemigo y esto era imperdonable, ameritaba ser castigado con el peso justo._

_¿Cómo se atrevía a ir en su contra, a escaparse para verse con esos tipos?_

Inaudito

Llegando a su casa en la noche, no era tan tarde sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Fue golpeado fuertemente en la pared, su cuerpo se estremeció ante tal golpe  
Sabía exactamente quien era y que debía estar furioso ahora mismo, no iba a mentir que sus miedos comenzaron a ser correctos, pero desde el principio sabía que eso pasaría.

Su rostro pegaba a la pared, el mago lo tenía aplastado hacia atrás y su mano sostenía su garganta y su aliento caliente comenzaba a hacerlo sentir aterrorizado. El rubio susurro a su oído de forma intimidante mientras le tenía atrapado—¿De verdad crees que te puedes ir con esos bastardos sin sufrir las consecuencias? No eres tan idiota para saberlo quizá no te he educado lo suficiente o aun no sabes lo que soy capaz

—Yo no estaba con ellos— mintió, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que debía hacer algo para despistarle.

—Oh de verdad — advirtió sarcásticamente— Ahora me mientes, pequeño dork Si tu estúpido padre me dijo que fuiste con un rubio que te ama con todo su corazón y desea verte además el hecho de que tienes el abrigo de otro hombre— grito enojado, tirándole lejos.

El jugador fantasma intento correr a su habitación no obstante el musculoso espécimen lo jalo, kuroko cayó al piso arrastrándose, pero el desgraciado lo tomó del tobillo alzándolo hasta ponerlo a la mesa como si fuese un animal que iría a sacrificar y en ello se quitó el cinturón, bajo el pantalón del niño el cual se mantenía apoyado en dicho tablero y sin previo aviso lo golpeo, una y otra vez con toda la ira retenida en su interior... No le importo hacerle daño con la hebilla después de todo para eso lo hacía, darle una lesión que nunca olvidaría. El cuero impactando la piel y el sórdido del jadeo, del golpe y la furia desmedida eran lo único que se escuchaba a través del silencio sepulcral.

La sombra cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no darle gusto si bien no aguanto mucho tiempo, termino gritando entre sollozos ante el dolor tan grande porque eran latigazos indiscriminados llenos de furia y luego en lo que parecían horas finalmente se detuvo y fue para tocarle... Kuroko agarrado en la mesa, con su cara recostada, las lágrimas destilando únicamente se quedó quieto sabiendo que eso no terminaría tan fácil. Nash cuando se enojaba era incontrolable, como un fuego en un bosque, arrasaba con todo y no dejaba nada a su paso

Había pasado tanto tiempo en ese tormento, tantos días sufriendo. Que ya ni siquiera gritaba por ayuda y forcejeaba porque era inútil.  
Nadie le rescataría  
Fue tan sublime pensar en la fantasía de poder salir de allí, de ser libre de aquellas cadenas... Como desearía haberle dicho todo Aomine la verdad, pero tenía miedo de que se enterara de todas las asquerosidades y el sometimiento, era una humillación la cual nunca terminaría.

Kuroko le dolía todo y el mago le jalo el cabello para que estuviese recostado a su cuerpo esbelto— Quiero que me mires.

_Le voltio, sus rodillas se sentían como gelatina, la sangre destilaba y el jugador fantasma yacía lleno de terror, su cuerpo se estremeció, sus piernas temblaban más ante los golpes imperceptibles o toda aquella agresión. El jugador fantasma se obligó a mirar sus ojos llenos de fuego, de rabia y de lujuria semejantes a un volcán a punto de estallar y quemarle._

—¿Crees que ellos te quieren? ¿Qué ellos pueden salvarte de mí? Estas tan equivocado...Esos hombres son como todos, solo revolotean por tu belleza porque quieren joderte igual a como yo lo hago, pero cuando lleguen a conseguirlo, si no lo han hecho ya ¡Van a dejarte igual a basura cuando consigan lo que quieren! - le dijo con desprecio tal si pudiese escuchar los pensamientos del chico.

Kuroko sufría porque sabía que en su pasado nada fue de color de rosa, Aomine le había abandonado por creerse más fuerte como los otros, como Akashi sustituyéndole con alguien más, haciéndole sentir un ser desechable que puede usar y tirar a su conveniencia. Entonces tenía miedo, miedo de ser abandonado, perder a la generación de los milagros nuevamente por no ser suficientemente bueno, porque tenía muchas inseguridades que habían resurgido ante aquellas palabras.

_¿Y si Nash tenía razón?_

_¿Si ellos no lo querían realmente?_

_El dolor en su pecho se extendía ante aquella opción tan siniestra._

Nash continuaba con su intriga —Te tratan como un rey porque quien verte retorciéndote en sus camas..Tú de imbécil crees que te aman ¿Crees que de verdad alguien se preocuparía por un inútil que solo es bueno para follar? No vales nada, nadie ni siquiera te nota hasta que se dan cuenta de lo exótico y satisfactorio que puedes llegar a ser en otros ámbitos más íntimos.

Tomó uno de los cuchillos de la cocina arrastrándolos por el rostro del peli celeste, tanto el filo como el frio hacían el corazón palpitar del miedo, fue más una caricia atemorizante, lenta pero letal— Incluso si te deformo tu cara de ángel ¿Crees que ellos te seguirían queriendo? La respuesta es no, solo te quieren para joderte duro. Ya te lo dije, eres un juguete bastante bonito, todos quieren jugar contigo, pero ¿Sabe qué pasa con juguetes sexuales como tú? Cuando te usan demasiado, aburres y luego vas para la basura. Apuesto que te has sentido así alguna vez ¿Ellos te han dado señales de que eres su muñeca de trapo? Estas tan segado por tu cariño, que no ves lo evidente ¡Ingenuo!

_El jugador fantasma volvió su mirada, obviamente Akashi en su momento le utilizo para sus fines y luego lo tiró como si no valiera nada. Y si paso una vez ¿no pasaría nuevamente? Si se volviese débil, si no estuviese a la altura del emperador ¿Seria desechado? A Seijuro no le gustan los débiles, no le gusta el fracaso o el miedo solo ama la perfección y si ¿no era perfecto? ¿Si no llenaba las expectativas de sus amigos?_

_Kuroko dudaba ¿Por qué la Kiseki lo eligió, si no tenía nada especial? Entonces venia este hombre a decir que únicamente querían jugar con sus sentimientos para usarlo de la misma forma horrible que el mago y luego abandonarle._

_¿Cómo era tan poco valioso para ser convertido en un trofeo, en un objeto sin valor?_

El rubio se carcajeo desquiciadamente — Solo porque tu piel es tersa igual a porcelana, tus ojos celestes tan grandes como perlas y tu cuerpo delicioso es comida de los dioses, tu estatura tan pequeña y frágil que te hace más deseable, pero si no tuvieras tu atractivo..No te volverían a ver. Oh pequeño inocente ellos solo te quieren por tu cuerpo, muy superficiales son los prodigiosos hombres de dinero. Pero yo no soy así, te cogería a un si estuvieras deforme  
Porque eres mía y debes saber eso, no quiero que te acerques a esos estúpidos monos porque ya saben lo que desean y no lo van a conseguir.  
No permitiré que nadie te robe de mí

Aquí estaba de nuevo el mago, lavándole el cerebro al pobre jugador fantasma, obviamente como todo agresor buscaba llenar la cabeza de miedo, de inseguridades y de dudas al niño... Porque el mago era celoso y astuto, le preocupaba que los amigos del jugador fantasma descubrieran la verdad, eran demasiado protectores y sin duda, aunque tuviese el apoyo de sus padres ¡Intentarían quitarle al jugador fantasma de sus garras! Lucharían por él, aunque tuviese que ensuciarse las manos para conseguirlo

No quería a la Kiseki de enemiga Sabia lo que eran capaces de hacer por Kuroko, no se arriesgaría a perderlo

_La última vez ellos habían ganado sin embargo ahora las cosas parecían irse a su favor, no podrían salvar al chico de los cabellos celestes como la última vez porque ellos nunca sabrían lo que pasaba realmente, no tendían idea de que estaba en peligro y si se diesen cuenta tenía algunos planes de contingencia únicamente necesitaba que Kuroko tuviese tanto miedo de perder a la kiseki por las cosas que hacía con Nash que no les contaría sobre su retorcida relación y entonces el mago podría dominar la situación perfectamente._

Conservaba al jugador fantasma como deseaba, en sus manos y nadie podía detenerlo. No se trataba de venganza si no de poseer  
De quitarle lo que más ama los monos y adueñárselo  
Hacedlo suyo justo enfrente de sus narices

_¿Cuán obsesivo era Nash?_

_¿Hasta dónde llegaría por su ofuscación destructiva hacia el niño de ojos claros?_

La sombra asistió— Si... Yo, sera la última vez

Nash le dio un puñetazo, dejando rojo en las mejillas y algo infamado— No te dije que hablaras.

—Lo siento...Yo— dijo tartamudeando, no tenía aliento para hablar cuando su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos ¡Tan roto!

El mago lo agarró del cabello de nuevo llevándola a la cama, le arranco las ropas casi desgarrándolas... kuroko comenzó a llorar suplicando mientras temblaba del frio— No... No quiero. Por favor, no me lastimes

—No me importa lo que quieras si no lo que yo desee contigo  
Así es como jugamos siempre, tú me debes satisfacer a mí y darme todo lo que quiero incluso con cicatrices, laceraciones y sangre, eres bien apetecible— le dijo el desgraciado, muy enojado por lo que había hecho el pequeño fantasma sin dejar la travesura o aquel elemento tan irónicamente pícaro.

Forcejeando la sombra comenzó a defenderse porque a diferencia de otros días, este el mago estaba lleno de ira y eso obviamente no terminaría bien—No, suéltame.

_El mago era una indomable bestia insaciable, de buen humor era rudo ahora cuando estaba de rabioso ¿Qué podía hacerle más que herirlo?_

Nash le inmovilizo de las muñecas— Este es tu castigo por jugar conmigo, por irte con esos monos... Si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo como eso, un cinturón Sera el menor de tus problemas porque voy a dejarte hecho pedazos

Kuroko tembló ante la amenaza, el mago era muy cruel   
Ya había sido participe de su perversión

— Creo que piensas que ellos podrían sacarte de esta ¿no? Pero no es tan fácil, cariño ¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren de que eres mi mujerzuela? Ellos te odiaran, sentirán tanto asco de ti que no podrían mirarte a la cara sin pensar que eres un repugnante mocoso que fornica con cualquiera. Así que por eso debes alejarte de esos monos, porque les diré lo mucho que te gusta calentar mi cama y ser follada por mí. Les diré con detalle todas las cosas, las más sórdidas o pervertidas y después de eso, ya no tendrías a tus queridos amigos detrás de ti, mirándote como estúpidos colegiales enamorados. Eso es lo que te gusta después de todo ¿no? Amas su atención. Perderás si cuentas, así que mantén esa boca cerrada o conocerás el verdadero significado del dolor y el odio de quienes amas— le insinuó con desagrado.

—No les diré nada, ellos no deben saber ¡No les digas! — dijo desesperado el niño convencido de que sería odiado si decía una palabra acusadora sobre su agresor.

_Kuroko no podía ni siquiera imaginar la cara de la generación de los milagros si supieran lo que sucedía en ese cuarto ¿Ellos le mirarían con asco? ¿Ellos le detestarían? ¡No era capaz de soportar el odio! Los amaba mucho como para perderles, pero tampoco quería mentirles, vivir en una farsa era lo peor._

_¿No tenia mas escapes que obedecer a Nash?_

—No debes decir nada o mostrare evidencias a todos los estudiantes de Seirin que eres una ramera barata y pondré imágenes en todas las escuelas donde están tus estúpidos amigos, si obedeces no voy a humillarte públicamente, hacer que todos te odien o arruinar tu reputació Sabes las reglas, si haces caso a mis mandatos, no habrá tanto dolor pero si vuelves a ir deliberadamente con uno de esos idiotas, usare cosas más pesadas que un cinturón y en la cama no podrás levantarte en una semana o quizás termines en muriendo en algún hospital y no me importa que te desangres en el patio. - le amenazó con maldad.

_Nash era un buen actor, un hombre sumamente manipulador que siempre conseguía lo que quería y quería exactamente a Tetsuya, deseaba dominarlo y tenerlo como un bonito trofeo o su juguete personal, demasiado obsesionado que no dejaría que nadie le quitara al chico, aunque tuviese que tomar medidas drásticas y poco éticas._

El jugador fantasma tenía tanto miedo, apenas podía respirar.

Nash lo beso, Nash lo tocó y Kuroko no hizo nada más que llorar.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esta situación? ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta sus amigos de lo que pasaba tras la puerta? ¿Cuánto podría aguantar el jugador fantasma antes de romperse? 


	6. 6

Amarrado.

Así amanece el jugador fantasma el día de hoy  
Con un bozal en la boca que no le permite decir una sola palabra, con cuerdas por todo su cuerpo apretando su piel de una forma muy incómoda y dolorosa, efectivamente el dulce niño se encontraba desnudo en medio de todo el filamento y Nash yacía delante de él sonriendo como un maldito maniático, puso algunos videos en la cama, escribiendo con marcador el nombre de cada uno de los miembros de la Kiseki no sedai, luego volvió a ver al objeto de sus deseos que esta amordazado completamente... Le jaló las cuerdas para que este cayera al suelo de rodillas e inmediatamente alzo su cabeza susurrando con amenaza mientras manipulaba las cuerdas tal como un juego retorcido, las rodillas raspaban al estar tanto tiempo en esa posición sumisa— Recuerdas cuando puse algunas cámaras y te tome algunas fotos eróticas. Pues aquí hay algunas, los elegí e hice un regalo especialmente para tus queridos idiotas!

El desgraciado se los enseño — Oh si, para el detestable y asqueroso capitán imbécil, el más humillante y sadomasoquista. Todos tienen su temática especial, puedes imaginar su rostro cuando vean esto!

El jugador fantasma deslizo sus ojos para otro lado, pero Nash le agarro la quijada— No te preocupes, cariño. Nadie va a ver tu delicioso material si mantienes esa boca bonita cerrada.

Kuroko asistió desordenadamente con nauseas.

— Bien me voy a bañar. Puedes venir conmigo, las cuerdas podemos mantenerlas un tiempo   
  


El jugador fantasma parecía atrapado, no tenía donde escapar. Nash lo tenía en sus manos.  
  


No deseaba contarle nada a sus amigos, jamás dejaría que nadie viese algo así.  
  


Era viernes

Cuando el jugador fantasma entro a la casa luego de ir a clases, se encontró con una escena chocante... Una mujer con el cabello celeste largo estaba sentada en el regazo de Nash, este la estaba besando y acariciando bajo su ropa como el pervertido que era.

En el instante que el jugador fantasma arribo, la chica no se dio cuenta de su llegada dado era invisible, pero Nash si lo noto de inmediato y apenas le vio beso a la chica con más ganas, mirando directamente a Kuroko como si intentara darle celos o algo por el estilo. Luego añadió— Hermanito, que bueno que has llegado.

—Yo... Me voy para mi cuarto, no quiero interrumpir— dijo incomodo el jugador fantasma, deslizando su mirada al suelo con timidez.

La chica se puso la blusa que estaba tirada y fue a presentarle— Tu debes ser mi cuñado, yo soy la prometida.

—¡No sabía que tenía una! ¡Oh Nash estuviese comprometido! - dijo el jugador fantasma nervioso por aquella escena, sintió que el mago lo había hecho a propósito, era obvio había preparado todo aquello para que le viese besándose con esa mujer que ahora resultaba su ¿prometida?

Odiaba esa situación.

—¿Cómo es que Nash no te hablado de mí? - dijo como una protesta la superficial.

_Si esa chica era la prometida y Nash le era infiel con su persona, resultaba igual a su padre ¡Que horrible! No quería ser partícipe de aquello, pero no era como si pudiese rechazar a Nash porque este le golpearía, tampoco podía decirle a la mujer lo que hacía el mago._

—Gusto conocerla señorita, yo ya me iba— dijo huyendo. Eso era extraño, _no sabía que Nash tuviera una novia, aunque sí que le gustaban las chicas bien dotadas y aparentemente solo abusaba de su persona para burlarse o para humillarle. Cuando se enfrentó con el bravucón la primera vez estaba rodeado de mujeres y sus amigos también, al mago no le gusto que le reclamara cosas enfrente de ellas probablemente por eso le dio una paliza o simple por atreverse a decirle lo que pensaba, regañarlo._

La mujer extranjera iba regularmente a la casa luego de presentarla con la familia, era muy adinerada probablemente por eso su madrastra la adoraba y exigió aquel matrimonio, el mago le atraía por su parecido al jugador fantasma y era una excusa para que nadie descubriera las cosas tórridas que hacía con su hermanastro en las habitaciones o en el carro u otros lados demasiado raros para ser nombrados. Nash se había hecho novio de ella luego de golpear a Kuroko y bueno le gustaba esa sensación de dominio cuando tenía al jugador fantasma a su merced e intento buscar alguien que pudiese experimentar la misma sensación.

_Pero no es fácil sacarse de la cabeza alguien, ni siquiera fornicar funciona para olvidar a una persona la cual te obsesiona tanto._

La apariencia de la mujer era esbelta, tenía buenos atributos dado que Nash solo salía con modelos y aquella no era la excepción.

Un día el mago estaba viendo una película con ella, el desgraciado siempre fingía ser un perfecto novio únicamente Kuroko sabía quién era en verdad, conocía su oscuridad y sus más depravados deseos. La chica voluptuosa de vestido corto y con un gran escote se quedó dormida en el sillón y justo cuando Tetsuya entró para pasar a su habitacion Nash lo llamo haciendo una seña con su dedo.

El jugador fantasma camino a su lado para ver ¿Qué quería? Después de todo sabía que no le convenía ser desobediente, había aprendido por las malas que pasaba si se negaba a algo. El mago desgraciado tomó su mano acercándome luego abrazándolo de las caderas lo sentó en su regazo y comenzó a besarlo, justo al lado estaba la chica dormida ¡Nash le interesaba hacerle cosas delante de su supuesta prometida, manosearle dolorosamente como de costumbre!

Kuroko se negó— Tu novia esta justo aquí, ¿no te importa que nos vea?

—Es más excitante de esta manera, toda la adrenalina que sientes casi puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón— susurro mordiendo su oreja y su cuello.

—Nash no, no quiero que seas como mi padre — razono enojado porque vio a su madre llorando por las infidelidades de su padre, vio como le daba todo el dinero a otra mujer mientras su madre no tenia y luego todo aquel dolor fue tan traumatizante.... Nash le gustaba la idea de tener una aventura, de ser amantes realmente, pero Kuroko ni siquiera le agradaba ser el juguete del mago.

—¿Por qué? Si es bastante divertido— le mordisqueo, apretándole más a su costado—

La chica se movió y el jugador fantasma se alejó con temor a ser descubierto— No es divertido ¡Mi madre lloro por la traición de mi padre y ¿Quieres que yo haga eso con alguien más? Aunque me golpees después, no seré participe de una infidelidad, puedes tenerme como desees, en las posiciones o arrodillado dominándome como el animal que eres y es porque me obligas a muchas cosas horribles, pero esta no... No quiero.

El mago sonrió complacido— Siempre sale tu lado rebelde, desde que te conocí fuiste a regañarme e insultarme, sin miedo llegaste a mí con furia y tus ojos llenos de fuego despampanate me hicieron delirar ¡Desde ese momento quise enseñarte tu lugar, llevarte de rodillas ante mí y sí, me dieron tantas ganas de domarte. Tu aptitud fue lo que me atrajo de ti.

—¿Por qué me obligas hacer cosas que no quiero? Se nota que te gustan ese tipo de mujeres y siempre tienes muchas a tu alrededor, yo no soy como ellas. ¿Por qué me tratas como si lo fuera?

—Porque eres mío— dijo susurrando, jalando su cabello.

_El mago no era como otros, no era como los hombres de las novelas que anhelan que su amor fuese correspondido y reciproco, que sufrían cuando no eran amados suficientemente._

A Nash no le importaba el amor de Kuroko

Solo quería tenerlo únicamente para él y ese era el truco los demás podían tener el amor, pero él tenía su cuerpo y es lo único que necesitaba para estar satisfecho. Incluso le gustaba que el jugador fantasma lo odiara, le temiera y se estremeciera frente a su presencia.

_Siempre amo la sensación de dominar._

_De poseer._

Mientras tanto el jugador fantasma sentía más sucio que antes sin embargo el mago no hacía caso continuaba con su libido alto, tener novia solo lo hizo más adicto a la adrenalina y a la pasión del adulterio o la lujuria desenfrenada... Ahora en las escaleras en la pared intentaba acosarle o pasarse de la raya justo donde sus padres podrían verlos o la misma novia ¿Cómo es que no tenía decencia?   
Nash jugaba con fuego sin temor a quemarse.

Pero la prometida, no era tonta; sabía que él mago no la amaba... Había notado que el mago le interesaba en Kuroko o al menos sus miradas, sus reacciones, sus toques sexuales, pero estaba enamorada y quería tenerlo para ella.   
  


Claro que creía que el jugador fantasma era el culpable, que él lo seducía dado vivían juntos y no sabía que en realidad Nash le obligaba.  
  


Debió imaginarlo Tetsuya apenas venia cumpliendo diecisiete años, era casi un niño y Nash le llevaba como diez años de diferencia, era un adulto que podía fácilmente manipularlo, dominarle al otro ser más inocente o ingenuo pero la mujer de la edad del mago veía al jugador fantasma demasiado joven tentando al mago con su carne tierna.  
  


Ella creía era culpa de la víctima por tambalearse con su cuerpo tan puritano, salir del baño con una toalla demasiado corta o ser demasiado seductor incluso con la ropa que andaba e imaginaba los miles de escenas en que Kuroko se le insinuaba, se desnudaba o se metía en su cama de su novio.  
  


Nash no podía resistirse, no era su culpa cuando la tentación estaba tan cerca.  
  


¿Todo era culpa del peli celeste? - eso pensaba la novia.  
  


La chica no podía estar más equivocada pero sus celos no la dejaban ver quién era el culpable y quien era la victima de la historia.  
  


La muchacha yacía demasiado enojada por toda la atención que su novio le daba a su "hermano menor", se daba cuenta que siempre le miraba de forma incestuosa y no aguanto mucho antes de enfrentar al jugador fantasma.

Ese día había una pequeña reunión formal por el ascenso de Sr. Kuroko en el trabajo y bueno el jugador fantasma aburrido de aquellas personas que no se daban cuenta de su existencia, termino yéndose afuera a tomar aire porque a veces la soledad hace bien a un corazón afligido, se sentó a ver el cielo que lucía hermoso con esa luna llena tan brillante. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Kagami ahora mismo, si le extrañaba como él lo hacia todos los días.

Fue hasta que la novia del mago entró a robar su paz— Oh cuñadito...Quería hablar contigo

Kuroko la miro, camino cerca de ella con evidente curiosidad y ligera culpabilidad— ¿Qué se te ofrece, señorita?

La chica fue contundente con su ira, le dio una cachetada gritando— Eres un hipócrita

—Es tu culpa que el me rechace!l. Yo estaba bien con Nash. Antes de que tu llegaras hacíamos el amor siempre, pero tenías que arruinarlo, ahora solo piensa en un mocoso horrible, habla de ti todo el tiempo y ya estoy cansada de que lo embobes! ¿Estas jugando con él? Ni siquiera sé cómo es que lo seduces con tu delgadez tan espantosa, ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo como el mío.

_El jugador fantasma no dijo nada al respecto, se sentía culpable. Nash jugaba con las personas, está acostumbrado a usar a la gente, no le importa si la lastima y ahora era parte de eso._

La prometida quería golpearlo de nuevo, lo empujo bien brava— Mirate, eres tan patético ¡Yo tengo pechos grandes, cintura perfecta y buen cuerpo, pero tu un estúpido mocoso, no tienes nada para competir contra mí! ¿Qué ve en ti? Si eres horrible, tan delgado y asqueroso... Sin hablar de tu edad, acostarse contigo es como estar con un niño ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo drogaste? Él está en las ligares mayores en cambio tu eres tan insignificante, de seguro eres su caso de caridad.

Kuroko se ofendió y fue un golpe para su autoestima—Yo nunca hecho nada para provocarlo, todo lo contrario, siempre evito que este cerca de mío y no quiero competir contigo por nad No es mi culpa que él no te ame suficiente.

La mujer grito—Mentiras. Eres tú quien lo seduce y hace trucos de cama para tenerlo hechizado. ¡Escucha! Ese hombre es mío, me casare con él y viviremos en una mansión, tendremos muchos hijos. Tu no entras en la ecuación estorbo. El solo me quiere a mí, yo puedo satisfacerlo en la cama. A él le gustan las mujeres bien dotadas como yo no mocosos repulsivos como tú.

—Eres muy superficial... Ya te dije la verdad ¡Nunca lo he seducido! Solo ha hecho cosas porque hace mucho tiempo lo enfrente y mi equipo le gano así que solo está jugando conmigo en su cruel venganza, humillándome para su satisfacción... No siente nada por mí, ni siquiera me soporta— dijo el jugador fantasma insistiendo.

—Le hiciste algo Está tan obsesionado contigo, tiene imágenes y quien sabe qué hace en el baño, pero escucho que dice tu nombre... La última vez que estuvimos juntos expresó tu nombre también ¿Estás haciendo brujería? ¿un extraño fetiche de acostarse con su hermano? - pregunto con furia.

—Que, claro que no— respondió Kuroko cansado de esa situación.

La caprichosa comenzó a retarle—Él es mío ¿cómo puede preferirte? Alguien de tan bajo nivel... Cuando puede tener a esta modelo que todos los hombres desean.

El jugador fantasma fue sincero—Él no te quiere, deberías dejarlo. No vale la pena  
El no ama a nadie más que si mismo. Mi madre termino en un psiquiátrico por las infidelidades de mi padre. No vale la pena perderse por un hombre que no te ama, perder todo incluso ella me abandono por ese amor enfermizo que la termino destruyéndole. Si te es infiel conmigo, lo hará con otras personas y solo quiero decirte que si mira a alguien más, si se besa con otra persona, si sus deseos llegan a consumarse y no le importa lastimarte, significa que no siente amor por ti.

—Solo dices eso porque lo quieres para ti. Debes dejar de meterte en la cama de mi novio o vas a pagar caro ¡Te lo advierto! — grito enojada

La mujer alzo su mano enojada para darle otra cachetada con todo el peso de su mano, pero Nash la detuvo —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Ese mocoso intento algo conmigo, comenzó a besarme y forzarme— mintió la mujer intentando según ella inculpar al jugador fantasma para que el mago la defendiera y el otro quedara mal.

Nash se burló— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad quieres que me crees eso?

—Si, amor. Él no es lo que parece, es un pervertido que quiere robar a la novia de su hermano, desde que lo vi supe que me deseaba y hoy mis sospechas se hicieron verdaderas— comenzó a mentir más embarrándose con la farsa.

Nash reacciono diferente a lo que ella especulaba, la chica pensaba que la defendería y sentenciaría a Kuroko si bien hizo lo contrario—No mientas y no toques a Tetsuya ¡Él es mío! Solo yo puedo golpearlo

—¿Como puedes preferir esa cosa fea, a mí que soy mejor? — dicho eso la chica poniéndose cerca para que el mago sintiera sus pechos, su cuerpo caliente y trato de besarlo, pero el mago se alejó irritado — Escucha bien, no te metas con Tetsuya

—Oh ahora lo defiendes, tu estúpido amante menor de edad de carne fresca que es tan inocente, apuesto no sabe ni como copular y aparte de crear una fantasía muy incestuosa o quizá solo finge para seducirte ¿no? Pues decide, el o yo. Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, puedo satisfacerte como desees Hare todo lo que te gusta - agrego tocando la camiseta hasta llegar abajo y moviendo sus pestañas con coquetería.

—Elijo a Tetsuya, así que vete perra — dijo con indiferencia.

_Nash tampoco era el típico arquetipo de hombre que hace miles de dramas con un matrimonio político, él no se dejaba manipular ¡El hacia las reglas y también las rompía!_

_Nadie lo dominaba_

_No le importaba la sociedad porque no se desvivía por complacer a la gente._

La chica murmuro—Pensé que me amabas y nos casaríamos ¿Cómo puedes dejarme por él? ¿Dijiste que era el amor de tu vida?

—Pues mentí, él siempre ha estado por encima de ti  
Si él me hubiera dicho que te echara el primer día, lo hubiera hecho ¿Te creías muy especial porque folle contigo alguna vez? Tetsuya es mejor que tú, no te llega ni a los tobillos incluso fornicando es mejor que nadie. — dijo sencillamente era contundente que el mago se sentía atraído por el jugador fantasma y la mujer no podría entenderlo.

La chica se fue enojada— ¡Maldito! No quiero volverte a ver nunca.

—Mejor, no tengo ganas de verte más tampoco. Me gustaba pensar en mi mocoso cuando estaba contigo, dices que es horrible, pero estaba contigo solo por tu parecido con él. No eres nada especial, ya me aburrí de ti — dijo con frialdad

La mujer lo miro con rabia mientras se marchaba— Eres un estúpido.

—Lastima que terminamos quería seguir fornicando con Kuroko enfrente tuyo, era divertido que nunca te enteraras. Un secreto deja de ser entretenido cundo se descubre —dijo riendo como el mandito desgraciado que era.

—No debiste herir sus sentimientos, la ilusionaste y luego le rompiste el corazón— susurro Kuroko quedando en aquel conflicto, él no quería que ella sufriera, aunque fuese una persona bastante malvada, comprendía a la mujer.

Nash no tenía conciencia, él se aburría fácilmente de sus amantes y le gustaba especialmente hacerles pedazos el corazón— ¿A quién le importa sus sentimientos?

Kuroko suspiro— No sé cómo haces para usar a las personas así, ella parecía amarte y le prometiste casarte con ella... Amarla para siempre, pero mentiste igual a mi padre con mi madre.

—A Tetsuya las promesas de amor solo son trucos de los hombres para manipular. Nunca confíes en un labioso, quien dice quererte para siempre la mayoría de las veces solo quiere llevarte a la cama - dijo sonriente.

EL jugador fantasma suspiro— A veces rompes promesas y haces llorar mujeres, pero eso te hace una mala persona.

El otro con tranquilidad añadió— Es bueno que muestre mi verdadera personalidad exclusivamente a ti y es porque me gustas, cariño. Es fácil decir lo que una persona quiere escuchar, es fácil prometer amor eterno porque mentir es tan sencillo y se vuelve adictivo...Merecía lo que le hice con ella, es una mala persona y se metió contigo, pero eres demasiado pan de azúcar para verlo. Por eso me atraes tanto después de todo, eres inocente y me encanta como jodo todo lo puro que eres, como te mancho tú decencia y tu horrá - Dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

El jugador fantasma tenía dudas —Actuaste como si te importara ¿Me has defendido? ¿Por qué? Pensé solo era un cuerpo el cual usas para... Ya sabes quitarte tus frustraciones, vengarte y...

Nash beso a al hombre de los cabellos celestes con ese aire seductor y se lamio los labios como si hubiese probado un delicioso dulce— Porque todo esto es un juego para mí y tú eres mi juguete favorito, cariño.

Lo raro era como el mago después de tanto tiempo no se había aburrido de Tetsuya más bien cada día se obsesionaba más por él.

Ese niño era una trampa de los ojos claros que le hacia delirar y querer mas hasta nunca estar satisfecho.

No te dejare ir nunca

No hay forma en que puedas escapar de mí una vez que reclame como mío


	7. 7

Un día en Seirin

El joven peli celeste seguía fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad su vida era un desastre, había perdido a sus amigos más cercanos por culpa de un dictador que amaba tenerlo bajo su control y por esta criatura malvada se mantenía en un estado de constante alerta.

Lo había perdido todo

¿Cómo podía mirar a sus preciados compañeros a los ojos cuando sentía que les estaba traicionando?

Parecía que lo único que hacía era decir mentiras

El miedo que el mago le infringía y el lavado diario de cerebro comenzaba realmente a funcionar porque el jugador fantasma le tenía tanto terror que seguía sus ordenes igual a un soldado obediente.

¿Cómo el miedo es usado para manipularnos tanto?

Muchos pueden decir que una persona estando en una situación de violencia actuaría diferente, pero nadie puede hablar sin estar en los zapatos de la víctima y precisamente el jugador fantasma se encontraba dejando que el miedo controlase su vida.

Pero ¿Cómo podía vencer sus temores si el mago día a día se encargaba de torturarle?

No es fácil

El jugador fantasma se despidió de sus compañeros de clase bastante lejos de la entrada, ya saliendo del instituto fue directo hacia el automóvil del mago dado que este siempre lo recogía en el mismo lugar de siempre y al entrar el mago le comento mirando con desfachatez su vestuario—Siempre me ha gustado el fetiche de los uniformes escolares, pero no te preocupes Tetsuya dejaremos la diversión para otro día.Hoy iremos a tomar algo con unos amigos

_Aquí había un paso importante en su relación y Kuroko se sintió incomodo porque no le agradaban los compañeros del equipo del mago ¿Ahora debía estar cerca de ellos? ¿Por qué el mago le llevaba al bar cuando nunca lo había hecho antes?_

El jugador fantasma le respondió tan directo como era su personalidad—Pensé que preferías mantenerme como tu sucio secreto.

—Como ya te dije únicamente estarán mis amigos de Estados Unidos y ellos saben que eres mi juguete, les he hablado mucho sobre ti— dijo el rubio con gran tranquilidad como si realmente no le interesara lo que otros pensaran de su persona o de su relación tan intima con su hermanastro.

Pensar que los amigos del mago eran aún peores que él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el rubio ordeno— Ve a cambiarte, entre media hora te quiero aquí.

Tetsuya suspiro, llegando hacia su habitación cansado de ser mandado como si fuera alguna clase de esclavo del siglo 21, se dio un baño rápido intentando despejar su mente y salió con un bóxer negro a ponerse algo de ropa; cuando de repente se sintió observado, miro que su ventana que estaba abierta y pensó que era suposición suya de que alguien lo vigilaba, eso era imposible  
Nadie sabía que vivía allí

Al terminar de vestirse se dirigió a la planta baja, el mago le miro de pies a cabeza casi evaluándole y luego dijo— Esa camisa no me gusta, quítatela y ponte esta.

Nash sonrió con maldad— Y hazlo lento, quiero disfrutarlo.

El mago era un maldito pervertido.

Kuroko se quitó la camisa pesadamente ante la atenta mirada del otro, se había desnudado frente a Nash incluso ante el mago había hecho cosas que no se orgullecía y le daba vergüenza tan solo recordarlas, pero aún se sentía nervioso con esa mirada tan lujuriosa, esos ojos verdes que seguían la piel como si fuese un manjar exquisito tal si fantaseara con algo que seguramente pronto haría realidad.

Al terminar aquella escena realmente incomoda fueron hacia un lugar bastante bullicioso, yacían en el área del VIP donde se sentaron en algunos sillones que le recordaban al jugador fantasma la primera vez que se enfrentó al mago.

Apenas entró Jason se acercó, lamiéndose los labios como si viese un sabroso postre ¡Difícil resistirse a una tentación tan grande! Agarro la garganta de Kuroko y dijo en voz alta al mago— Siempre creí que te gustaban las mujeres con buenos pechos, pero bueno el niño no está mal, tiene buen trasero y siempre me pareció bastante bonito, un pequeño ángel que puedas ensuciar.

—Callate y mo toques mis pertenencias — exigió el mago mostrándose molesto. Atrajo al chico de la cintura inclinándole para su costado, realmente odiaba que este le pusiera las manos encima a su hermosa criatura.

Jason le hacía caso al mago por ser su capitán—Siempre has sido posesivo con tus cosas, no te gusta compartir las delicias del Japón. Es una lastima que te quedes con lo mejor para ti

—Quiero decirles que desde ahora Tetsuya va a ser mi amante y nadie de ustedes puede tocarlo o les sacare los ojos— les advirtió siendo cruel como de costumbre.

Los demás asistieron con rigidez dado que le tenían miedo al mago, después de todo era semejante a un demonio cuando se enfurecía.

Nash lo sentó en sus piernas como si fuese algo bastante normal y lo era, pero no en público... El mago ordeno algunas cervezas dándole una a Kuroko, quien tomo bastante casi atragantándose para olvidarse de sus problemas; se sentía igual a las chicas de compañía que estaban al lado de Jason y debían aguantar sus acosos tan asquerosos de ese hombre.

Agradecía que el mago fuese posesivo o habría terminado siendo molido por ese desagradable y malvado sujeto, bien se podía decir que prefería al mago a los demás miembros del equipo extranjero como dicen es mejor malo conocido, que malo por conocer.

Y ahora ¿Era una dama de compañía?

Hubo un tiempo cuando era libre, podía ir donde quisiera, salir con sus amigos todos los días ¡Era libre! Pero Nash le había cortado las alas, lo había encadenado y humillado, le había quitado todo lo que amaba.

¿Qué podía hacer?

El mago seguía comiendo algo de postre, tomo algo de este para ponerlo en su boca del niño y lo dejo allí empujándolo en su boca para que chupara sus dedos ¡Maldito pervertido!

Ese tipo ¿Solo pensaba en sexo? ¿Era un enfermo de perversión?

El hombre no tenía ninguna decencia y besaba furiosamente como siempre igual a un animal sediento, era extraño que lo hiciera en público o enfrente de sus amigos, pero no se avergonzó de tocarlo frente a ellos.

Había alcanzado un nuevo nivel, ya no solo era violador en la intimidad del hogar ahora era también fuera de ella.

¡Desvergonzado!

El mago le lleno todo de pastel y chupo cada parte de su piel hasta sus labios, lo tenia apretado en el sillón.

Jason comento— Deberías perder una habitacion, para ahorrarnos el perturbador sexo público.

Nash sonrió malévolamente— ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Kuroko bajo la mirada con timidez, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, simplemente permitiendo que el mago hiciera lo que quisiera después de todo ¿Cómo podría evitarlo?

La ultima vez que se quejo de algo, Nash le metió en el baño del restaurante y le hizo cosas desagradables... Se sintió usado, se sintió tan asqueado que juro a si mismo nunca volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Odiaba que el mago lo tratara como una cosa insignificante pero cada vez que había intentado revelarse. El mago le había dado una paliza, le había hecho sufrir de formas espantosas. Así que era mejor sentarse en sus piernas, dejar que sus dedos se deslicen en su piel y permitir que su lengua invada su boca ¿No es mejor eso que los golpes? Obedecer se vuelve demasiado fácil, inclinarse, fingir ser un corderito era relativamente sencillo  
Lo difícil era no romperse, continuar con la farsa igual a un actor del espectáculo, ya de por si había fingido y mentido suficiente.

Aquel instinto de golpearlo, de gritarle que pare se iba disipando rápidamente   
No tenia fuerza de voluntad  
Se había rendido

Ahora únicamente era una cosa efímera en la vida que solo deja que el mago lo rompa.

Ya no jugaba básquet.

Ya no hablaba con sus amigos.

Ya no salía.

Ya ni siquiera sentía.

Únicamente se doblegaba a los caprichos de un hombre que le sometía, que le humillaba ¡Cruel en su manera de ser!

El jugador fantasma hacia lo necesario para sobrevivir.

La vida después de todo es supervivencia del más fuerte.

**—Punto de vista de la generación de los milagros—**

Había una reunión de la Kiseki no sedai para hablar sobre los nuevos torneos que tendrían en el futuro o mejor dicho una excusa para hablar y fue otro encuentro en el que el jugador fantasma falto nuevamente inventando una tonta escusa que nadie se creyó.

Ninguno de los miembros del equipo sabía que pasaba, pensaron que quizás Kuroko los estaba evitando y no deseaba volver a verlos ¿Qué otra razón había para tal comportamiento?

¿Porque de repente les rechazaba?

Ser excluidos de su mundo dolía mas de lo que alguna vez creyeron.

En el pasado por el incidente lamentable con Ogiwara, el jugador fantasma había faltado a clases y salido del equipo sin embargo en ese tiempo existía esa razón, pero ahora cuando se habían reconciliado   
No podía enojarse por nada ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
¿Cuál era la razón por la que se alejaba?

Hoy la Seirin iba contra el equipo de Midorima así que al ver la alineación se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba, Takao que era el más extrovertido lo noto de inmediato después de todo él era una de las personas las cuales era capaz de advertir al jugador fantasma e inmediatamente pregunto— ¿Dónde está Kuroko?

—No lo sé— contesto con un suspiro el tsundere, sabía que la sombra no se había comunicado con ninguno de ellos y todos se encontraban un poco deprimidos por ese lamentable echo.

—Pensé que lo sabrías, te importa Kuroko aunque trates de negarlo y a los de la Kiseki también les interesa todo lo que pase con él ¿Cómo es que no sabes nada? — dijo el azabache confuso.

—No he sabido nada de Kuroko desde el cumpleaños de Ryota— expuso recordando la ultima vez que le vio además de que se fue bastante temprano actuaba sospechoso si bien parecía disfrutar la fiesta.

_Entonces si era feliz ¿Por qué se alejaba?_

_Parecía como que lo estaban perdiendo y no pudieran hacer nada para recuperarlo._

—Le preguntare a uno de sus compañeros de equipo antes de que comience el partido— dijo corriendo hacia donde los demás- Oigan ¿Por qué Kuroko no está jugando?

Hyugga suspiro desanimado— ¡Su padre lo ha castigado! No va a dejarlo jugar hasta que sus notas mejoren.

—AH que lastima, esperaba verlo. Extraño un poco de competencia— agrego el azabache con decepción.

Midorima se acercó con curiosidad tratando de averiguar algo más— ¿Han notado algo extraño en él?

_El peliverde no les iba a decir que el chico básicamente les ignoraba, era como si no existieran y eso era raro en él dado que el jugador fantasma a pesar de su falta de presencia era una persona muy sociable la cual le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos... Todo cambio hace algún tiempo cuando el tigre se marchó, Kuroko empezó actuar diferente y muy distante._

_No sabían si el culpable de esa actitud era Taiga o simple el jugador fantasma decidió dejarles._

Furi de chismoso dijo— De hecho, si ha estado actuando raro... Nunca pasa tiempo con nosotros y un carro extraño totalmente blindado lo viene recoger, no sale de su casa, no contesta llamadas yo creo que tiene un amante secreto. Hace tiempo vimos que tenía unos mordiscos, chupetazos en el cuello obviamente alguien le había hecho eso en la intimidad.

Takao hizo un escalándolo grito —Oh no puede ser ¿Cómo tiene un amante y nadie se ha dado cuenta? No puedo creerlo ¿Quién es?

—Es Kuroko después de todo. No sabemos nada de su vida personal — dijo Furi como si fuera obvio, el chico era discreto y no hablaba de nada íntimo delante de otros.

Shun se rio—No le hagas caso a Furihata, esta paranoico con ese tema.

Hyugga añadió un poco preocupado, deseando que su retoño regresara al equipo— Esperemos que, para el otro cuatrimestre ¡Kuroko vuelva! Además, es mejor que descanse porque estaba muy enfermo, descuido bastante su salud y estudios últimamente.

—Fue su amante, de seguro lo deja agotado toda la noche..No me gusta que Kuroko elija a su amante antes que nosotros– molesto el castaño dijo creyendo realmente dicha afirmación ficticia. Aunque no era del todo mentira, el chico actuaba de ese modo porque el mago lo había hecho su amante, pero no era como si deseaba serlo   
El mago le obligaba y lo alejaba de sus allegados

Otro sensato añadió—Deja ese tema, Kuroko solo está ocupado en sus estudios y en recuperar su salud.

Hyugga se volvió al equipo—Déjense de especulaciones y continuemos con el juego

Al terminar el partido amistoso Midorima no tardo en llamar al emperador para contarle, Akashi tenía una red de información así que Atsushi y Shintauro siempre le contaban todo lo que pasaba sobre todo cuando se trataba de un tema tan importante como el jugador fantasma.

Akashi contesto el celular —¿Qué paso? Ahora estoy ocupado, más vale que sea importante.

—Es sobre Kuroko — dijo Midorima, moviendo sus manos a Takao para que lo esperara.

El capitán dijo con sumo cuidado—Me interesa ¿Qué paso con él?

—Su padre lo castigo.No podrá jugar, lo más raro de todo es que uno de sus compañeros de equipo cree que Kuroko tiene un amante secreto— le conto Midorima alarmado y preocupado por aquella situación.

—Imposible, ya lo sabría— Expreso en shock el emperador, esa teoría lo agarro desprevenido y sentía nauseas de solo imaginar que alguien tocara a tan inocente criatura.

No podía soportar esa imagen mental, tan desagradable.

—Kuroko es capaz de engañarte y lo sabes. Hay pruebas que lo confirman. El compañero de equipo aseguro que alguien había dejado marcas en el cuerpo señalando evidentemente que era un amante. Obviamente el tipo que le hizo eso dejo esas mordedoras apropósito para que otros las vean, quiere que sepamos que esta con elm Que nos está ganando y quitando a Kuroko. Es una declaración de guerra— dijo Shintauro, después de todo el único que era capaz de ser impredecible era el jugador fantasma.

¿Tenía un amante? ¿Quién era? Efectivamente se trataba de alguien fuera de la escuela, una persona que a pesar de tener algo secreto. Dejaba marcas para que otros lo vieran! ¿Quién hace eso?

_Alguien que no tiene miedo a morir._

—Debemos seguirlo y averiguar qué está pasando con el... Alguien le hace daño y ahora tiene un ¿Amante? No dejare que cualquiera ponga sus manos en él, Tetsuya es nuestro. - dijo el emperador enojado, realmente sentía como si alguien golpeara sus entrañas, no podía imaginarse a una persona tocando a su jugador privilegiado.

Shintauro indico—Me parece razonable.

—Llamare a los otros ¡No permitiremos que esa persona misteriosa se robe a Kuroko! - dijo Akashi totalmente convencido de ello.

Espiando a Tetsuya

Y allí estaban los prodigios en el carro de Akashi esperando que el jugador fantasma saliera de la preparatoria para seguirlo, parecían un montón de acosadores dementes, pero era la única manera de saber ¿Porque Kuroko los estaba evitando? ¿Acaso ya no los quería? o ¿la persona que veía era más importante? ¿Acaso tener una relación secreta con alguien le hacia odiar a sus amigos? ¿Prefería su amante secreto a ellos?

Cuando finalmente el jugador fantasma salió caminando lento, entrando en un auto blindado, Seijuro le dijo al chofer— Sigue ese auto

El recorrido los llevo a una casa realmente grande y hermosa, la fachada era muy moderna mejor dicho no tenía un diseño japonés si no uno americano, lo cual era muy extraño.  
Se preguntaron ¿Desde cuándo Kuroko estaba viviendo en ese lugar?

Quizás no conocían a Tetsuya tan bien como creían.

Kise saco sus binoculares mirando hacia la ventana, el jugador se estaba quitando la ropa para cambiarse— Me siento mal de ver a Kurokocchi desnudo.

Midorima acrecentó— Entonces deja de verlo, disimula que se te caen las babas.

—No deberías ser tan pervertido— Dijo Aomine quitándole los binoculares mientras veía la ventana del jugador fantasma también.

—Oye no es justo, yo los tenía primero— peleo el rubio intentando quitarle el objeto.

—Yo también quiero ver— dijo Murakashibata

Akashi se enojó— ¡Basta! No vinimos a ver a Kuroko desnudo por la ventana, no somos acosadores.

—Era una buena vista.

Akashi replico —¿No es suficiente que lo vieran en los vestidores?

—Así que los regañas, pero eres igual— murmuro Midorima casi como una burla.

Tiempo después uno de ellos exclamo— Están saliendo, parece que va con un rubio ¿Crees que ese sea su amante secreto?

—Siempre supe que Kurokocchi se sentía atraído por los rubios— Kise asentó tal cosa como si fuese conveniente para si mismo.

—Callate, las sombras se sienten atraídas por la luz— le cayó Aomine

Kise le contesto—Ah sí entonces ¿porque esta con ese rubio? Obviamente solo está saliendo con alguien que se parece a mí porque inconscientemente se siente atraído por mi físico sensual, apuesto que debe ver cuando esta solo todas esas revistas que le regale.

—Lo dudo, si Tetsu saliera con alguien, seria conmigo – le respondió peleando

Akashi añadió siendo el más maduro— Tetsuya siempre sale con cualquiera que se lo pida Ahora ¡Los seguiremos!

Al continuar aquel seguimiento, llegaron justo a un lugar bastante moderno... Era para mayores de edad por eso el emperador tuvo que darles dinero para que los dejara entrar y de esa forma pudieron seguir la pista hasta donde se hayaba la sombra.

Caminaron por el sitio hasta ver una señal de el —Allí esta— señalo el de los anteojos.

Fue cuando todos quedaron totalmente en shock por lo que veían sus ojos ¡No podía ser real!

Kuroko se encontraba sentado en el regazo del mismismo Nash Gold jr, con una cerveza en la mano y este se inclinó para besarlo posesivamente, casi podían ver como metía su lengua dentro de la garganta y deslizaba su mano por su espalda.

Todos de repente sintieron nauseas y una mezcla de sentimientos.

¿Qué diablos?

¿El malvado les estaba robando a su sombra?  
¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Acaso era verdad y Nash era el misterioso amante de Kuroko?


	8. 8

¿Qué creen que puede pasar en esta escena?

Nash un rival despreciable besando al jugador fantasma en la boca con un salvajismo propio de un amante desesperado y la La kiseki no sedai viendo aquel espectáculo frente a ellos como si se tratase de una película en cámara lenta.

Efectivamente tal como imaginan, todos estos ingredientes se convierten en ¡Un coctel para al desastre!

¿La tercera guerra mundial?

❄❄❄❄

Ante aquella tensión tan irrefutable que causaba estragos en los sentidos, Nash miro con diversión a la generación de los milagros y murmuro al oído del otro— Parece que tenemos publico esta noche. Vamos a dar un buen espectáculo

Beso nuevamente al chico con la clara intención que los prodigios vieran de alguna forma retorcida que el jugador fantasma ahora era suyo. Iba marcando su territorio, lo habían perdido por ser demasiado lentos. Por no ver las señales claras que había una agresión  
Ahora era tarde  
Era demasiado tarde cuando había poseído la delicia japonesa

Los grandotes de Jabberwock se alinearon como esperando la violencia y no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque Aomine fue quien primero reacciono ¡Golpeando a Jason para que le diera espacio dado que no quería dejarle pasar y se fue directo al mago quitándole a Kuroko con una fuerza desmedida, lo tomo de las muñecas con el propósito de alejarlo y este fue detrás suyo!

Nash reacciono dándole un golpe, que Aomine devolvió con más fuerza.

— ¿Crees que puedes tocar a Tetsu? —enojado el moreno vocifero.

Se estaban peleando, había un desorden descomunal.

Kise agarro al jugador fantasma el cual temblaba del miedo, no sabía qué hacer y Nash le había lavado tanto el cerebro que ya no tomaba decisiones por sí mismo.

—¿Tocarlo?   
Si eso ya lo hice, muchas veces y ninguno de ustedes pudo evitarlo—dijo con burla incluso cuando había recibido un puñetazo seguía siendo igual de desgraciado, ver la desesperación de la pantera le parecía jovial más cuando sabía que ellos sufrían por ello.

_Hacerles daño era simplemente una obsesión satisfactoria tanto como tener pasión por el mocoso oh si era doble diversión tener al niño y molestar a la kiseki con ese hecho tan sugestivo._

—¿Quiero una explicación? — grito Aomine desesperado mirando al jugador fantasma con ansias.

Dolido el rubio le dijo al peli celeste—Dinos que es mentira, Kurokocchi ¡Tú no puedes ser amante de ese hombre malo! ¡Ni siquiera es tan atractivo como yo!

—Sin hablar de que él te golpeó— dijo Midorima fríamente.

El capitán camino con esa aura de querer matar a alguien, seguramente si sus personalidades no se hubieran combinado, una parte suya hubiese clavado un objeto cortante en el pecho del maldito, pero su parte sensata dominaba— No vamos a pelear, primero debemos saber ¿Por qué estas con ese desgraciado? Mas específicamente ¿Por qué te estas besando con quien te golpeo en el pasado? ¿Acaso esa es la razón por la que nos estas ignorando? ¡Nos rechazas por un hombre agresor!

_Nash se sorprendió porque había intentado de todos los medios evitar un enfrentamiento con esos hombres que eran iguales a los animales salvajes cuando se trataba del miembro más joven entonces ahora se hallaba en esa encrucijada ¡Debía ser más astuto! ¡Necesitaba un procedimiento para deshacerse de esos estorbos!_

No podía dejar que Kuroko estuviera con ellos o se acercara demasiado. Si esos tipos llegaban a enterarse que abusaba del jugador fantasma entonces terminarían arrebatándoselo de alguna manera y nadie le quitaría a Tetsuya. Así que armo su plan de contingencia rápidamente para que ellos creyeran que el jugador fantasma estaba a su lado por libre albedrío y no por los golpes o porque lo obligaba con terribles amenazas.

—Tetsuya ¡Ven! - le llamo con autoridad, con esa voz que hace para que el chico le obedezca, una que indica "Si no haces lo que digo te moleré a golpes"

El jugador fantasma siguió su llamada automáticamente, Kise le tomo la mano para que no se marchara, pero fue separada lentamente, el rubio no pudo soportar aquel dolor de ver como este se marchaba con el enemigo. Se alejo de ellos y eso rompió los corazones de piedra de esos hombres.  
Dolía ver aquel rechazo o que el chico prefiriera a ese extranjero que a ellos.

_Claro los prodigios sabían que la desobediencia era signo de dolor, que el cerebro del jugador fantasma estaba programado para seguir comandos por su propia supervivencia._

Nash era un mentecato y demasiado buen actor quizás debería hacer una carrera en esa índole porque manipulaba tan bien la mentira como si fuera parte de si mismo —Oh lamento que se enteraran de esta forma.

—Enterarnos de ¿Qué ustedes dos tienen algo? ¿Son amantes? - Dijo con nauseas uno de ellos.

_Para la Kiseki no sadai que el jugador estuviese con alguien tan cruel, el enemigo no solo era una dolorosa traición también era preocupante dado los antecedentes ¡Esa relación debería ser demasiado toxica!_

_Odiaban la sola idea de verlos como pareja._

—¡Así es! No quería decirlo antes, pero la razón por la cual Tetsuya no ha ido a sus encuentros es por mi culpa... Lo que pasa es que me pongo celoso cuando mi prometido se junta con personas que lo desean tanto como yo. Pronto cuando mi amado cumpla dieciocho años nos iremos a las vegas para casarnos y por supuesto que a él le gustaría invitarlos a nuestra boda, aunque yo preferiría que no. Claro, me encantaría verlos llorar de la angustia porque su lindo angelito se va a ir conmigo y me prefiera a mi que a ustedes monos idiotas, pero nadie lo culpa. Tiene buen gusto - dijo el mago tranquilamente, molestando a la Kiseki que parecían tan silenciosos ¡Ni un golpe en el estómago dolía tanto como esas palabras!

Como le gustaba a ese rubio torturar, hacer que las personas sufrieran le parecía entretenido Le encantaba ver esas caras llenas de angustia al saber que les había quitado lo que mas amaban en el mundo

_Como arrebatar la felicidad y aplastarla con un acto cruel._

_—No te creemos— dijo Murakashibara dudando de aquellas palabras que sonaban tan falsas._

—¿Y los moretones? Sabemos que eres el que le hace daño a Tetsuya ¡Escoria! - alzo la voz Akashi asimismo los demás no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

Pero el mago había pensado en todo, es un hombre muy astuto que siempre iba antes que el enemigo —No es mi culpa. A Kuroko le gusta lo duro, ya saben entre más rudo más gime mi nombre y podría contarles cómo se arquea contra mí, pero sé que rompería sus frágiles corazones o quizás me tengan envidia porque yo puedo tener sexo con él y ustedes no.

—Maldito — gruño Aomine

—Cálmense ¿Eso es cierto Tetsuya? - le pregunto Akashi con cierta esperanza de que fuera mentira, le miro directamente a los ojos para saber si era real.

Nash sabía que allí estaba el momento, todos los meses de tortura y lavarle el cerebro a Kuroko debían ser suficientes para que siguiera con aquella mentira.

_El mago tomo la mano del jugador fantasma, enlazándola y apretándola tan fuerte que los nudillos se ponían morados, hacia aquello con la intención que la sombra se aterrorizara no solo por el mismo si no por sus amigos ¡Nash le había dicho que los mataría o les haría un daño terrible si desobedecía! A lo mejor matar era algo muy extremista pero el mago había hecho perversiones con su cuerpo ¡No se arriesgaría! ¡No quería involucrar a sus amigos! ¡No permitiría que ellos les pasara algo malo por su culpa!_

Ese malvado era capaz de todo No podía arriesgarse a nada, una cosa era que le hiciera daño a su cuerpo, pero nunca permitiría que les hiciera perjuicio a sus allegados.

El jugador fantasma se quedó temblando mirando el suelo, desearía que su invisibilidad volviera ¡Sería más fácil si pudiese desaparecer!

El rubio lo obliga con el peso de sus palabras o sus acciones que pesaban— Vamos amor mío, diles la verdad...Después de todo son tus queridos amigos ¡Deben saber lo mucho que me amas incluso los vas a dejar por estar conmigo! — se acercó a su oído susurrando— Si no les dices voy a secuestrarlos y obligarlos a ver cómo te gusta fornicar conmigo. ¡Sabes qué pasa cuando desobedeces! ¡Te hare conocer el verdadero dolor!

Kuroko se estremeció del terror como si fuese una película de miedo, era incapaz de siquiera hablar. Podía imaginar al mago torturando a sus amigos o como seria capaz de enseñarle aquellos videos fuertes donde el mago hacia obscenidades con su persona ¡No! prefería que el mago se centrara en él, que se pusiera a pensar como dañar a sus amigos más cercanos

—Yo... Estoy enamorado de Nash ¡Sera mejor que me dejen en paz, Gold no le gusta que me involucre con otros hombres! — dijo mintiendo, sus latidos lo delatan o su voz incluso su cuerpo gritan que es una farsa ¡Que tiene tanto miedo que apenas puede respirar!

_No quería ver los rostros de sus amigos._

_No ambiciona que lo odien._

_Sentía que les estaba rompiendo el corazón, pero eso era lo mejor, prefería tenerlos lejos que heridos por ese loco obsesivo del mago._

—Estas mintiendo— dijo Akashi como una acusación.

Aomine recalco —No vamos a dejarte

Nash tocó la mejilla del peli celeste para atraerlo y besarle enfrente de ellos, lo hizo con más pasión con toda la intención que lo viera hasta abrió la boca en una postura sugestiva ¡Toda la demostración asquerosa es cuidadosamente realizada! El mago lo sostiene igual a un apasionado amante enamorado, quería manifestar que era real.

Si podía convencerlos realmente de que el jugador fantasma sentía amor por su persona entonces ellos se rendirían y al mismo tiempo sufrirían por quitarles algo que tanto amaban.

El mago tranquilamente se volvió— ¡Ya lo escucharon! No quiere saber nada de ustedes porque está enamorado de mí! Patéticos monos, Tetsuya ahora me pertenece. Se que le aman, pero han perdido la batalla y no quiero volverlos a ver detrás de un hombre comprometido

Akashi exigió— No nos iremos sin Tetsuya

—Queremos hablar con él, a solas— dijo Midorima, sospechando.

Nash no podía dejar que el jugador fantasma hablara con ellos porque lejos de su influencia negativa y la amenaza, la kiseki podría sacarle la verdad entonces lo mejor era alejarlos.

_Cuando el enemigo es muy fuerte en estos casos, debe dividir para vencer... Alejar al jugador fantasma legítimamente de esos hombres o terminaría perdiendo._

—Seguridad, estos chicos son menores de edad. No deben estar en un bar - insistió el mago echándolos.

_Tenia la idea que si presionaban mucho al jugador fantasma entonces relataría el maltrato, así que debía ser cuidadoso y no dejar que el niño se acercara a ellos además del hecho de que el mocoso los quería, eso podía usarlo como una ventaja._

Cuando una persona tan fiel como Tetsuya ama a alguien, lo hace apasionadamente entonces con una amenaza a sus queridos amigos   
Él se sacrificaría por ellos  
El haría todo para que no los lastimara!

_Usaba el amor de Kuroko en su contra y sus mas íntimos miedos._

_Como una mente retorcida sus planes eran casi perfectos._

Los de seguridad los expulsaron más por el escándalo que habían hecho también porque Aomine del enojo había golpeado a los hombres y hecho un desastre en las mesas.

Cuando salieron a fueras del lugar Kise iba arrastrado por los guardias, estaba a punto de llorar y gritaba— No, Kurokocchi no nos puede abandonar  
No te cases con él ¡Quedate con nosotros! ¡Te amamos! ¿No es suficiente para ti?

Aomine suspiró con desanimo— No puedo creerlo

Akashi se niega a ver aquella realidad tan sórdida, es que le parece imposible que el jugador fantasma de la noche a la mañana se vaya a casar con el enemigo ¿Cuándo paso ello? ¿Por qué nunca se dieron cuenta? — Kuroko no es un masoquista como afirma ese canalla, algo está ocultando y lo vamos a averiguar

Camino pensando—Este fue un plan elaborado para forzar a Tetsuya a estar él. Alejado de nosotros. No se como lo hizo, pero lo descuidamos y destruiremos su plan. Ese hombre se aprovechó de la situación. Va a pagar por atreviese a enfrentarme, por alejarnos de nuestro jugador fantasma

—No oíste lo que dijo Kuroko, está enamorado de ese bastardo ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Se van a casar— dijo Midorima exasperado como todos ellos.

—¿Y si lo Kuroko lo quiere de verdad y nosotros solo estamos celosos? ¿Si es cierto de Nash? Tal vez... — dijo uno de ellos pensando seriamente, el mago adoptaba cierta verdad en sus mentiras.

La horrible idea de esa pareja venía a sus mentes provocándoles nauseas, el mago y el jugador fantasma en un altar en las Vegas ¡Casándose! Eso provocaba escalofríos por sus cuerpos Maldita sea no dejarían que eso pasara  
El mago si se llevaba al niño lejos.  
Lo perderían para siempre  
Era horrible cavilar que esos dos tenían una relación íntima...

Atsushi añadió—Incluso dijo que nos invitaría a la boda.

Oh si Nash indudablemente les mandaría invitaciones solo para atormentarlos lento, ahora que había hecho oficial su "relación con Kuroko" todos lo sabrían a lo grande porque el mago le encantaba alardear y hacer sufrir a sus enemigos.

—Eso lo dijo para torturarnos y para que sufriéramos de ver a Tetsu casándose o amando a otro hombre— dijo Aomine frustrado apretando sus puños, el mago había conseguido lo que quería Tener a Tetsuya en su cama y arruinar a la Kiseki con eso

—Podríamos ir al matrimonio cuando dice "Alguien se opone" quizá Kurokocchi nos escoja y deje a Nash por irse con nosotros— dijo Kise pensando en un plan para hacer impedir aquel casamiento, en su mente las escenas se reproducían igual a una película de comedia romántica.

Midorima añadió adivinando sus pensamientos—No creo que las cosas funcionen como las películas

—Reconózcamelo, hemos perdido contra ese hombre malvado, de seguro le dio muchos batidos de vainilla para conquistarlo— dijo Murakashibara

Midorima suspiro— Debimos darnos cuenta antes de esta situación, si hubiera estado Kagami las cosas serían diferentes.

—¿Por qué no llamarlo? Le diré a Tatsuya que le cuente la situación a Kagami, estoy seguro de que apenas sepa que Kuroko se va a casar con ese Gold. Va a venir corriendo —dijo Atsushi

—Es mejor que Kagami venga, esto es una emergencia. Entre más personas, más fácil es romper esa relación! Vieron a Kuroko, él no nos dejaría por el enemigo. Siempre ha sido leal Dudo que rechace nuestra compañía por un bastardo sin corazón.

—Yo creo que esos besos se veían bastante reales y estaba sentado en sus piernas como si fueran realmente una pareja. Por horrible que sea eso— dijo sintiendo ganas de vomitar al ver aquello, todos odiaban que el mago tocara o hiciera esas cosas con el pequeño.

—Creo que Kagami puede convencerlo, si todos le decimos puede que cambie de opinión y decida quedarse con nosotros.

Es que era imposible pensarlo, el jugador fantasma se casaría y se iría lejos al extranjero. Tenían miedo de perderlo para siempre

—¿Creen que sea verdad? Y si Kurokocchi está enamorado ¿Qué hacemos? Mi corazón no resistiría verlo de lejos con ese hombre malvado y nunca mas poder hablarle o abrazarlo— dijo con tristeza en rubio

—Tetsu dice que cuando miento desvió la mirada y el siempre me mira a los ojos, pero esta vez no lo hizo ¡Está ocultando algo!   
El emperador añadió—Estoy de acuerdo, actuó muy extraño.

Aunque la realidad parecía tan contundente, podían sentir en sus entrañas que las cosas que se ven no siempre son la verdad.

**Mientras tanto en el bar**

El mundo se derrumbó para nuestro protagonista, sintió que había perdido a las personas que mas amaba en todo el mundo y era lo mejor. No los involucraría

Kuroko respiro agitadamente, cayo de rodillas al piso sin poder respirar únicamente lloraba inconsolablemente con una amargura dolorosa.

Tenia miedo de que ellos le odiaban.

¿Los había perdido?

Sentía un dolor en el alma.

Nash le agarro del suelo abrazando con fuerza y le susurro— Hiciste bien, cariño. Te voy a recompensar por tu obediencia

El mago había sido demasiado cruel al separarlo de todo lo que amaba, sus amigos, el básquet y su mundo exterior. ¡Le había quitado el amor y le había violado brutalmente!

Y como todo agresor mostraba las dos caras de la moneda, la mala y la buena.

Le beso nuevamente y susurro—Crees que los amas tanto que no puedes vivir sin ellos pero no los necesitas porque me tienes a mi... Y no es mentira me gustaría que cuando termine la maestría en la universidad vengas a vivir conmigo a los Estados unidos.

El mago sabía que la generación de los milagros no se rendiría entonces la única manera de tener por completo a Kuroko era llevándoselo lejos de allí, donde nadie pudiese separarlo de él.

Paso sus dedos por su rostro y otro metió su mano dentro de la ropa— Te imaginas, tu y yo. Sin interrupciones. Sin nadie que nos moleste.Pasarías en mi cama todo el día.

—Mi padre no lo permitía— susurro arqueándose sin poder hacer nada contra las manos ásperas dentro de su ropa, arrastrándose y tocando todo.

Nash se rio mientras besaba varias veces— ¿Crees que un viejo me separara de ti? Nadie, escucha. Nadie te quitara de mí. Ni los idiotas que te aman, ni tu equipo de monos o tu padre... He tomado la decisión de que te quiero conmigo, te mantendré para mí por siempre. Así que te llevare a los Estados Unidos quizá hasta podemos casarnos de verdad - se burló— De esa forma sería más divertido enviar imágenes de la boda y la luna de miel a tus odiosos "amigos" y ver como se les rompe el corazón en miles de pedazos.

El mago sonrió—Creo que te verías bien con un vestido, aunque no puede ser de color blanco porque ya he robado cada gota de tu inocencia.

—¡No me casare contigo! No quiero ir a otro país y dejar todo lo que amo por un capricho tuyo. Si uno se casa es por amor, no porque deseas mantenerme atado a ti — expreso Tetsuya cansado, incluso si recibía una golpiza por esas palabras las diría.

Había perdido demasiado.

Ya no tenía nada que perder

—Oh princesa, ¿Crees que tienes alguna opción? Te casaras conmigo si yo lo deseo, tus sentimientos no me interesan. Puedes amarlos a ellos, pero eso que importa si al final terminaras en mi cama y no en la de esos monos idiotas- dijo burlándose.

Kuroko no dijo nada, pero sabia que su mundo se volvió una pesadilla

Perdiendo a sus amigos con mentiras.

Aprendiendo a vivir con un maldito loco

Nash murmuro—Pediré un cuarto en la suite para celebrar el hecho de que ahora tus amigos no volverán a joderte nunca más gracias a que me obedeciste, seré amable esta vezmLo prometo, aunque siempre rompo mis promesas. No te encadenare, ni te golpeare, morderé, jalare el pelo o seré demasiado rudo y no lloraras como siempre lo haces.

Kuroko realmente pensaba que el mago no conocía el significado de ser amable... Pero que podía hacer el miedo se infiltraba en su piel, Nash le había hecho daño tanto que creía que estaba demasiado roto para seguir adelante.

Perder a sus amigos creaba un vacío en su alma y ahora parecía solo una caratula de lo que solía ser.


	9. 9

El jugador fantasma se encontraba en la lujosa y exclusiva suite moderna que el mago había pagado la noche anterior con la pasión repentina de un sádico apasionado y por ende la sombra no había dormido mucho, costaba seguirle el ritmo a un ser tan vigoroso e insaciable.

El peli celeste tomó toda la cerveza posible como para olvidar todos sus problemas por ejemplo el hecho de que todos sus amigos creían que se casaría con un hombre malvado que solía golpearle o violarlo brutalmente, sin contar que pensaban los abandono por una relación que era totalmente falsa o también su preocupación de que el mago le obligaría a irse a Estados Unidos a convertirse en su nueva "Esposa trofeo" y bueno también le resultaba difícil soportar la rudeza del mago, el dolor seguía siendo inaguantable a veces contemplaba su cuerpo quebrajarse ¡Era frágil para alguien tan cruel!

Sus miedos estaban haciéndose realidad; perder a sus mas preciados amigos, su vida y su básquet por los delirios de grandeza y dominio de un hombre déspota opresor.

La luz entraba en las ventanas cuando el jugador fantasma despertó desnudo en una cama grande, arrastro su mano por las sabanas de ceda para darse cuenta no había señales del magom Al parecer se había marchado. Era común de ese desgraciado hacer ese tipo de desplantes después de todo. Era el típico playboy que usa los cuerpos para su placer y luego se larga, dejando a sus objetos desechables  
Era decepcionate ser tratado de esa forma o caer tan bajo

No le gustaba amanecer sin el mago para no sentirse un pedazo de carne, pero era mejor que no estuviera o debería verse rebajado a complacerlo de nuevo y prefería evitar más sufrimiento y la sensación de no tener integridad o dignidad.

Perezosamente se fue a bañar con mucho jabón quitándose todo rastro del mago que quedaba aferrado a su piel incluso su perfume le daba nauseas, desearía que con solo un poco de agua pudiese quitar el daño que Nash le había hecho a su cuerpo. Busco su ropa que se encontraba algo rasgada por las uñas del desesperado que dejaba arañazos y se marchó a su casa, pero cuando llego a la residencia había muchos policías, extrañado se acercó con la intención de ver que había sucedido.  
El jugador fantasma no sabía que estaba pasando, pero ellos pronto le informarían. Uno de los hombres uniformados le pregunto— ¿Eres Kuroko Tetsuya?

El chico asistió— Si ¿Pasa algo?

—Lamento informarle que tus padres tuvieron un grave accidente, al parecer se quedaron sin frenos y chocaron en contra del concreto— dijo el policía con cuidado.

—¿Están bien? — el niño preocupado, comenzó a sentirse pesado.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor, el hombre parecía silencioso luego añadió— Lamento informarle que no sobrevivieron.

Escuchar esa noticia tan de repente fue chocante ¿Cómo reaccionarias ante tal información devastadora?

Kuroko al escucharlos cayo de rodillas sollozando ante el dolor de perder a su padre, aunque no lo defendió del mago e hizo sufrir a su madre con la traición ¡Le quería! Y ahora ya no estaba... Se había ido para siempre, ya no lo volvería a ver jamás, el peso de la muerte resultaba escabroso, como si fuese una vil mentira del destino.

Nunca te recuperas de una muerte, aun si tenemos la plena conciencia que todos vamos a morir en algún momento, no estamos listos para perder a las personas que amamos.

Nash llegó tiempo después, viendo al chico desmoronándose por primera vez en su vida abrazo a la sombra, quien no deja de llorar ni un momento... El peso de estar solo es aplastante.

Los trabajadores sociales llegaron con documentos dado el jugador fantasma es menor de edad, Nash al ser su hermano adoptivo además de mayor de edad se debía encargar completamente de su custodia, al este no tener parientes cercanos y su madre no poseer las facultades mentales para cuidarlo, el único que queda resultaba en la lista para su custodia era ese ser desgraciado ¡No podía ponerse peor! Bien dicen que las desgracias nunca llegan solas.

**En el funeral.**

La tarde era muy oscura, los arboles movían las hojas de los árboles y lloviznaba tanto como la peli celeste sentia que el mundo se desmoronaba y quedaba únicamente un mar de desolación.

Se puso en pie con una la sombrilla junto a su ropa negra y sus lágrimas, es doloroso perder a su figura paterna. Puede ver el féretro, las oraciones del sacerdote, pero no puede escuchar, no puede concentrarse en nada más que en los latidos de su corazón que no deja de doler.

El tiempo pasa lento.

Las personas se van dándole las condolencias sin embargo Kuroko se queda cerca de la tumba y por primera vez el mago es amable probablemente sea porque quiere su custodia entonces debe fingir ante la gente que es una persona comprensiva y el jugador fantasma no puede evitar derrumbarse en el brazo de alguien, aunque sea la persona que más lo hace sufrir   
Necesita un consuelo

Nash parece muy serio, viste de negro también y se nota su atractivo al estar con vestiduras más formales, luego dice al llegar finalmente a la residencia mientras pone su mano en la cintura del otro— Ya me encargué de la documentación, creo que aquí ya no queda nada para nosotros... Volveré a los Estados Unidos y te llevare conmigo, empezaremos una nueva vida juntos.

Luego lo besa.

Un beso amargo.

Un beso lleno de dolor

Porque Tetsuya sabe que Nash es violento, es agresor hasta cuando es dulce sabe que al final solo es una máscara para ocultar su naturaleza sádica.

El mago no es capaz de engañarlo

—Finalmente serás solo mío. Nos casaremos apenas cumplas dieciocho y luego de allí vivieras en mi cama como planeamos— dijo con cierta malicia en sus palabras tal si no le importara en lo más mínimo los sentimientos del jugador fantasma, el hombre era un egoísta que solo pensaba en si mismo y en su propia satisfacción personal.

El cree que ha ganado

Cuando fue a la escuela luce igual a su novio o el amo del mundo, ahora todos creen que es pareja de Nash como son rumores puede ser su tutor legal a la misma vez dado tiene suficiente labia para convencer a la trabajadora social. El mago es un buen actor, sabe como hacer su papel de hombre perfecto cuando es una verdadera bestia despiadada.

Kuroko quien conoce su verdadera naturaleza no dijo nada desde que supo la noticia de su padre, ya sentía que estaba muerto por dentro tal si fuese una máquina que camina por mera acción, inercia o una reacción eléctrica. Así era su cuerpo día, día cumplimento el mismo rol. La rutina de vivir con el mago y ser dominado por este era despiadada

¿Porque debe cumplir los caprichos del hombre? Como dice el dicho cuando el gato no está, los ratones hacen fiesta. El mago se encuentra libre de preocupaciones, ya no tiene que esconderse o inquietarse que su padre lo viese haciendo cosas indebidas con su "hermano" así que se toma el doble de libertades y puede golpear su cabeza en la mesa, doblarlo y dominarlo en plena cocina, puede el chico arrastrarse como un perro de cuatro patas. El mago hace lo que quiere sin restricciones

Nash sigue siendo un maldito, más que antes. Ya no le importa el tiempo o fingir nada cuando tiene camino libre a hacer lo que se le pegue la gana

Pasan los días igual a un cruel martirio y kuroko siente que ya no puede soportarlo, ni siquiera va la preparatoria pasa todos los días desnudo básicamente encerrado en el gran cuerpo aplastante además del pesado musculoso ¡No puede! ¡Ya no! Es demasiado triste vivir de ese modo, el nació para volar en el cielo   
No para estar en una jaula

Nash lo saco de la preparatoria e hizo todos los preparativos para regresar a los Estados Unidos; esa misma tarde fue a comprar los boletos del avió El hombre no perdía tiempo obviamente que se apuraba para que la generación de los milagros no se entrometiera en dicho asunto, era astuto al alejar su presa fresca del enemigo.

Luego de que el rubio se fuera temprano a la universidad, el jugador seguía en su cama con ese olor de las sabanas a sexo y a cerveza cruda... Trato de abrir la puerta notando que el mago había puesto trancas conjuntamente desconectado todos los teléfonos. Estaba atrapado. Vio una postal con extraño traje y una nota "Cuando llegue quiero que estés vestido así, sentando en la mesa y si no lo haces sabes lo que te espera"

El jugador fantasma agarro el traje y lo tiro enojado, fue al baño tomando algo filoso, paso por sus venas suavemente. Fue atraído a la idea del suicidio Pensó por un instante que lo mejor sería morir ¿la respuesta a sus problemas? Sin lo que más amaba, sin el básquet o sus amigos  
Nada vale la pena   
Para estar toda su vida con miedo y recibiendo ordenes, encerrado cumpliendo los caprichos de un sociópata.  
La muerte parecía la cura de su dolor.

Perder a sus padres había sido un golpe difícil de soportar y actualmente casarse con el mago en contra de su voluntad, complacerlo, siendo golpeado si no obedece es como perder todo por alguien que no sabe sentir amor.

Ya no quería vivir.

Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, luego piensa en sus amigos y en que quiere volver a verlos, aunque estuviese completamente solo sabe que hay un futuro allá fuera lejos del mago y esta dispuesto a encontrar la felicidad a como dé lugar.

Tira lejos el objeto cortante, la tentación pujante de la salida rápida.

Incluso si la muerte fuese atrayente   
Quería vivir

Lucharía contra el mal y la oscuridad que yacía en su interior como una plaga llenando su mente de negatividad

¿Cuántas personas apetecen tanto mirar el sol, escuchar el sonido de la música o correr si lo desean? ¡Pero no pueden! ¿cuántos sufren en el mundo? ¿Era egoísta querer morir cuando tantos se aferraban a la vida o desean sobrevivir con tanto esmero?   
No sería cobarde  
No resistir sería demasiado fácil como rendirse en el primer nivel de un juego

No importaba la situación, si hay vida hay esperanza y quería aferrarse a ello.

Entonces pensó que quería ver de nuevo la sonrisa cálida de Kagami, quería ganar de nuevo el campeonato con sus amigos, jugar básquet y reunirse con la generación de los milagros a comer un helado afueras de un supermercado.

Por ventura esas pequeñas cosas y momentos son los que nos dan vida, son la verdadera felicidad.

Podía sentir soledad adentrándose en su piel o el sentimiento de que nadie lo amaba, pero aún tenía un futuro, aun podrían pasar maravillosas cosas inesperadas... ¿Cómo saberlo si uno no se arriesga? ¿Cómo saber si las cosas van a mejorar? El futuro es incierto y puede ser extraordinario.

Tal vez estaba hundido en la oscuridad.

Quizá la muerte era un descanso maravilloso y la vida pesada, cruel

Pero siempre hay una luz al final del túnel.

No se rendiría.

No le daría gusto a Nash de ganar.

Esta vez sería el ganador.

Entro a la ducha mientras el agua caía por su piel y la sangre de sus heridas, Kuroko recordó que el tigre le había dejado la llave de su casa para que fuera a regar sus plantas ¡Por cierto nunca lo hizo! Se preguntaba si Kagami se enojaría por no cuidar de sus plantas bueno si el mago le había dicho mentiras que probablemente se las creyó.

Entonces pensó que debía hacer lo mas conveniente ¡Escapar de las garras del demonio!

No podía permitir que el mago lo llevara lejos del mundo que tanto amaba

Escucho los pasos del mago y advirtió cuando entro al baño, lo aplasto en la pared de forma ruda como siempre, lamio las gotas de agua antes de morder la piel tan fuerte que el cuerpo del otro se estremeció completamente.... El mago era un animal, tomaba lo que deseaba hasta sentirse satisfecho y luego lo volvía hacer.

Kuroko cerró los ojos, sabía que negarse solo traería golpes innecesarios así que se quedo quieto, el dolor era áspero, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos, el mago nunca se cansaba, era demasiado brutal.

Mientras chocaba con el azulejo y aguantaba los quejidos de dolor — Sufrirás por no cumplir algo tan fácil como ponerte un disfraz, tengo juguetes de tortura sabes y los usare si eres un niño malo. Tendrás tu castigo mocoso

El jugador fantasma pensó que ya no podía seguir así Cambiaria las reglas del juego, cambiaria de táctica. Debía hacer que Nash confiara en el tanto para dejar la puerta abierta y poder escapar. ¿Cómo hacer que el mago se comporte diferente? Nash era demasiado astuto ¿Cómo engañarlo en su propio juego? Y entonces la sombra decidió que seguiría la corriente, fingiría que le gustaba y quizá se aburría como con la prometida... A lo mejor si el mago pensaba que lo tenia en sus manos bajaría la guardia y podría escapar de sus manos.

Kuroko sabía lo que deseaba así que esta vez actuó diferente, actuó como si quisiera. Era difícil simplemente fingir que deseaba a alguien cuando no lo hacía, pero era para un bien mayor

En esos días le hizo la cena vestido de forma exótica, se sentó en la mesa, le dio de comer y envolvió sus brazos en sus hombros en un modo abrazo, pero aun mirándole — He cambiado de opinión Me di cuenta de que la Kiseki no sedai me ha fallado muchas veces y Kagami-kun me a abandono. Así que creo lo mejor es que me quede contigon, eres bueno en la cama mejor que todos ellos incluso me atrevo a decir que eres superior. Además, la forma en que casi nos ganas es bastante atractiva, me gusta la manera en que juegas básquet. Nunca vi lo atractivo que eras hasta ese momento

—¿Eso crees? - dijo besando su hombro.

El jugador fantasma jugo con su ropa con intenciones de quitársela— Si, entiendo porque me golpeabas ¡Me lo merecía! Tu me disté placer y yo debí recompensarte siendo obediente De ahora en adelante seré todo tuyo, mi cuerpo y hare todo lo que tu desees

Nash cayo en la trampa, realmente le creyó, la cara inocente del niño, su estatura tan pequeña le creaban una imagen mental de un angelito incapaz de mentir

Dicen que las personas hacen todo por sobrevivir y este era el caso de la sombra

El jugador fantasma realizo totalmente todo lo que el mago quería hasta antes de que este se marchara lo beso, arrastrado sus manos por su pecho musculoso diciendo— Estoy ansioso por irme contigo a los Estados Unidos y casarme, tenerte todos los días a todas horas y posiciones.

Odiaba decir eso, pero Nash siempre hablaba demasiado probablemente había aprendido el lenguaje vulgar.

El mago sonrió — Sabia que entenderías cual era tu lugar.

La seducción de Kuroko funcionaba mejor de lo que creyó, el rubio era mas amable con él por extraño que eso pareciera, a lo mejor de verdad estaba dentro de aquella farsa que el mismo había armado, La fantasía comenzaba a absorberlo y a hechizarle

El tipo estaba bajando la guardia totalmente, le gustaba la sensación de dominar a una persona y el hecho de que esa pequeña criatura adorada por los milagros le viese, le admiraba le generaba una sensación de poder y satisfacción.

Entonces una noche el plan de escape se concretó, el jugador fantasma planeo todo para marcharse, dejar al mago y todo el dolor que había pasado por su culpa.

Esa tarde Tetsuya lo espero ansioso, muy nervioso y cuando llego se sentó en sus piernas besándolo lentamente con una copa de vino y dejo que el mago lo tuviera muchas veces hasta que estuviese totalmente exhausto así que cuando el rubio se encontraba profundamente dormido, tuvo que verlo acostado a su lado con los ojos cerrados para saber que era la hora.

Su cuerpo adolorido debía aguantarse el dolor y el agotamiento o la debilidad de tratar de cansar al mago porque ese si era un trabajo pesado.

Tenía mucho miedo de ser encontrado infraganti e intento no hacer demasiado ruido y ser sigiloso, era fácil para su persona dado era el "Jugador fantasma" escapar es más sencillo si tienes poca presencia.

Se levanto lentamente, se puso lo que encontró en el suelo que era una camisa de Nash, su bóxer..No pudo llevarse nada dado que no se atrevía a tomar demasiados riesgos y respiro profundo antes de salir en medio de una tempestad, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.  
Había planeado todo, pero no el clima sin embargo no iba a esperar más puesto que el mago compro un boleto de avión para el otro día! ¡Era ahora o nunca!

No pretendía vivir en Estados Unidos, no ambicionaba irse de Japón y dejar a sus amigos atrás. El mago lo quería en su cama, quería tener siempre allí con las piernas abiertas sin hacer nada más que llorar amargamente y darle un placer que no se merecía.

Ese no era un futuro prometedor, vivir para satisfacer los deseos carnales del otro.

Tomo valor para salir de esa esclavitud sexual y corrió hacia la casa de Kagami con los pies descalzos y casi desnudo incluso si no estaba el tigre, tenía la llave y eso le permitía quedarse allí hasta planear algo e irse después lo más lejos posible   
Necesitaba escapar  
Tenía miedo de que Nash lo encontrara, tenia miedo que le hiciera daño a él o a sus queridos amigos.

Al llegar frente al departamento de los recuerdos felices, de cuando era feliz y lo ignoraba ¡Se dio cuenta que las luces estaban encendidas! ¿Había alguien allí? ¿Sera que alquilaron el departamento?   
Sintió pánico

No podía volver, si el rubio se enteraba de que había escapado ¡Lo mataría o torturaría de una manera depravada! pero tampoco sabía a donde ir.

El mago sabría si se iba con la Kiseki o Seirin y se encargaría de molestarlos, le haría daño   
No podía permitirlo  
Ya mintió suficiente para protegerlos, no destruiría esos esfuerzos.

Con miedo se arriesgó a tocar la puerta para ver si efectivamente la casa estaba ocupada y cuando esta se abrió, frente a él se encontraba la luz de su vida. Parecía mas alto, mas musculoso que antes y sus ojos reflejaban una gran sorpresa de verle, el jugador fantasma pensó era una cruel alucinación   
No podía ser posible  
El tigre vivía en Estados Unidos ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Era una utopía?

Entre su cuerpo mojado por la lluvia y lastimado por los tratos del mago, con el dolor y la felicidad de verle de nuevo, Kuroko sollozo —¿Kagami-kun?


	10. 10

El jugador fantasma miro con asombro aquella figura que echaba tanto de menos, yacía frente a la puerta con una mirada extraña en su rostro como si pensara que estaba viendo un fantasma o una alucinación, el tiempo se detenía en ese momento del recuentro como la primera vez que se encontraron en medio de una cancha, la tristeza fue más grande para no ver la luz roja que ardía como fuego incesante.

Tetsuya sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo mientras seguía llorando desconsolado, agarro su abrigo aferrándose tal si temiera que en cualquier momento el tigre desapareciera en el aire sin dejar rastros.

El pelirrojo acaricio la espalda para consolarlo, sus dedos se deslizaron por aquella piel pálida y fría, siempre le pareció lindo que fuese pequeño porque de esa manera podía envolverlo, cambia tan bien en sus brazos como si allí perteneciera.

Al terminar de separarse en aquel fortuito afecto cariñoso, la luz fue a traer un paño poniéndoselo en la cabeza del otro y secándole el cabello húmedo.

¡El tigre siempre pendiente de su seguridad! ¡Era una de las personas que más se preocupaba y resultaba ser susceptible tanto como Kise, quien se mantenía pendiente también!

Cuando se calmó, le dijo acariciando su cara fría inspeccionándole— Tiempo sin vernos, has crecido desde la última vez.

La sombra no respondió, aunque quería decirle por ejemplo que lo había extrañado todos los días y que el mago le había roto el teléfono si bien no se atrevió, todavía no creía que fuese real incluso debía tocar su pecho musculoso de vez en cuando solo para cerciorarse que no fuese producto de una mal jugada de su mente.

—Mirate ¡Estas todo mojado, te vas a enfermar! Ve a bañarte, puedes poner algo de mi ropa y cuando salgas hablaremos. - dijo con un tono amable, no fruto del pánico o la histeria.

Tetsuya pensó que probablemente el tigre se había enterado sobre que se "casaría con el enemigo" Después de todo, el muy maldito del mago envió invitaciones de la boda a cada uno de sus conocidos como si fuera un juego divertido y ¿Cómo se supone que se casara si Nash era su tutor legal? Bueno con un poco de dinero puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Kagami le trajo ropa, mirando su piel llena de laceraciones y claro el hecho de que estaba básicamente desnudo con señas de que había tenido relaciones con alguien, el jugador fantasma se puso rojo, sonrojándose fuertemente y le daba vergüenza la mirada del otro hombre. ¡Se sentía sucio! ¡No quería que su luz le viera en esas fachas!

Lo bueno era que Nash no sabía sobre Taiga o no lo recordaba suficiente como para buscarlo en su casa, esperaba que su luz carmesí no lo echara a patadas u odiara por lo que se vio obligado a hacer, aunque este parecía actuar de forma comprensiva cosa que le hizo sentir más seguro.

Tomo la ropa ofrecida, fue al baño a quitarse su ropa mojada y dándose una ducha rápida, aún tiene bastantes magulladuras en su cuerpo que preferiría no recordar y estaba algo herido por la brutalidad del mago ¡Su cuerpo no es tan resistente a la bestialidad del tipo rudo! Se puso la ropa de Kagami que le quedaba demasiado grande más bien parecía una bata inmensa que le llegaba por las rodillas, sus piernas llenas de mordidas y algunos moretones se resaltaban entre lo blanco de su piel.

Con mucho miedo de enfrentarse al tigre y lo ansioso que se encontraba al verlo de nuevo, salió del cuarto dando unos pequeños pasos inclusive hacia un pequeño ruido al caminar con sus pies descalzos, es lo único que lo delataba daba su poca presencia y se sentó en una esquina del sillón jugueteando con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

Recordaba aquel lugar con nostalgia porque en ese mismo departamento había pasado buenos momentos, cuando tuvo su fiesta de cumpleaños o se reunían con la Seirin sin embargo esos instantes hermosos quedaban guardados en esas paredes, muy dentro de su mente... Se aferraba demasiado a ello para evitar que los recuerdos trágicos le inundaran y le deprimieran.

Los lugares felices solo le generaban tristeza por lo que fue y nunca volverá.

Kagami le dio algo de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos con unas galletas dulces y el peli celeste intentó hablar pero nos sabia como comenzar o que decir al respecto así que simplemente lo observaba con sus grandes ojos celestes; dándose cuenta que su amigo había cambiado físicamente, era más fornido, su cabello más corto y parecía verse adulto o en una etapa madura de su vida pero seguía siendo el mismo en su forma protectora de actuar. ¡Era cálido como un fuego que le hacía sentir vivo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo de vivir en la oscuridad y en la muerte!

Podía ver la Luz.

Porque Kagami era su rayo de esperanza que alumbraba su penumbra.

Pensar que hubo un tiempo donde se hablaban todos los días a larga distancia y era feliz por escuchar su voz o verle por videollamada incluso se contaban muchas cosas, tardaban horas hablando, pero el mago rompió esa comunicación de forma cruel.   
!Le quito todo lo que amaba!  
!Destruyo sus vínculos emocionales para convertirse en su amo!

¡Fue robándole su vida, sus esperanzas y todo, dejándole con nada más que una devoción a satisfacerlo para sobrevivir!

El tigre se sentó enfrente acariciando su rodilla tal si quisiera sanar aquellos moretones con solo tocarlos y con sus dedos logra palpar un gran mordisco en su muslo.

Kuroko vio que ¡Está pensando! ¡Probablemente en quien le hizo esas marcas, en los dientes que estuvieron allí desgarrando su piel!

El peli celeste se sintió incómodo y se estremeció por el contacto eventualmente tenía alguna clase de trauma por que el mago lo toca exclusivamente para dañarle y romper su vida en pedazos, es como una indicación que implica la violación, humillación, sometimiento y dolor crudo. Cuando estaban sus padres vivos, el mago persistentemente lo tocaba por debajo de la mesa siempre estaba ese manoseo de índole sexual no era tierno como el de Kagami sino denotaba erotismo agresivo y manipulación emocional tal si sintiera adrenalina al ver que otros lo podían descubrí probando la fruta prohibida.

Tetsuya no tiene miedo a los hombres tiernos como Taiga, pero su cuerpo si, este se estremece completamente con terror ante aquel contacto íntimo.

Kagami deja de tocarlo porque lo nota, puede darse cuenta de que algo anda mal con solo mirar las piernas desnudas o la forma en que el otro respira más agitadamente buscando aire con desesperación y el cuerpo del pequeño tiembla por cada roce.

Por fin con dudas decide hablarle— Escuche que te casarías con Gold, el mismo hombre que te golpeo en el pasado.

Kuroko se queda callado, desviando la mirada porque no se atreve a afirmarlo o a mentir descaradamente al respecto ¿Qué podía decir?

El tigre toma su barbilla, con sus dedos acaricia su mejilla— ¡Por eso regresé a Japón! Creí al principio que me estabas ignorando y esa voz tan extraña sonaba demasiada sospechosa, pero luego descubrí que se trataba de algo más ¡Tú no eres de los que rechazas a las personas! Entonces cuando me dijeron que eras amante de Nash me sorprendí, Tatsuya me conto muchas cosas ¡Me contaron que todos estaban muy enojados por tu relación con Gold, pero yo no creo que sea tu culpa! y te busque sin embargo no sabía cómo contactarme, tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho ¡Lo bueno es que viviste aquí! ¡Siempre terminas volviendo a mí!

La sombra busca la luz para existir.

El jugador fantasma se comió las galletas, extraña tanto que Kagami cocinara para su persona, le gusta cuando hacia sus platillos preferidos ¡Kagami había viajado kilómetros solo por su persona ¡Se sentía que era importante para alguien! ¡Ese hombre no se olvidó de él, decidió venir únicamente por eso!   
Él siempre había sido de esa manera, había organizado toda una fiesta en su honor, siempre preocupándose ¡Era tierno! Incluso cuando se enojaban tendían a volver como si no pudiesen alejarse demasiado.

—Kuroko quiero que me digas la verdad.- exigió el hombre con un tono más autoritario, frívolo.

—¡Himuro tiene razón! Estoy con Nash en una relación sexual bastante activa y deje la escuela para irme a vivir a Estados Unidos con él, dijo que nos casaríamos y viviría en su cama— dijo automáticamente, las mismas mentiras que le señalo a la Kiseki sobre su aceptación en aquellos planes.

Mentía.

Porque tenía miedo, la verdad significaba dolor.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si lo amas tanto como para casarte ¿Deberías volver con ese hombre semental que capturo tu corazón? — dijo dándole la espalda, parecía una mezcla de querer llorar y hervir de furia.

Podía sentir su ira fluir como un tigre se le reflejaba en gruñidos.

Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, hervía su sangre,

—¿Estas enojado?- dijo mirando al suelo.

—¡Claro que lo estoy!!Te casaras! ¡Nos dejaras a todos por un bastardo!- le grito demasiado fuerte, siendo agresivo como un animal.

Kuroko sintió su corazón doler por la agresión del tigre, quien le estaba gritando y sus lágrimas caían ¡Por qué no quería que le detestaran! Si bien tenia miedo de decir la verdad la cual había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Kagami se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusco obviamente el chico estaba en un mal estado entonces se acercó y le miro a los ojos tal si el cielo se combinara con fuego ardiente, quito las lagrimas que caían como cascada— No llores, nunca me ha gustado verte triste.

—Tu no entiendes— susurro el otro mirando sus ojos con melancolía.

El tigre trato de presionarlo — Dime la verdad, sin mentiras ¡Te juro que el no te va a dañar! Si me quieres, si algún día me quisiste como tu luz ¡Dime! ¡O sabes que nunca podremos volver a estar juntos! ¡Él te alejara de mí! ¿No quieres que te aparte de mí o de la kiseki no sadai? ¡Yo te apoyare, pero si decides quedarte con Gold, la puerta está abierta y este es el fin Kuroko! ¡Si te vas con él, ya no vas a volver a verme nunca más! ¿Eso quieres? ¿te casaras con ese maldito o te quedaras con nosotros?

El jugador fantasma apretó los nudillos, no podía volver porque Nash estaría demasiado enojado tanto que tenía miedo de que lo matara a golpes o algo peor, ya se había arriesgado entonces lo único que quedaba era que su luz le aceptara entonces decidió decirle la verdad ¡Nada iba a perder con eso! ¡Confiaba en el tigre!— ¡No quiero que me aleje de ti o de la generación de los milagros! No quiero casarme, no quiero, pero debo hacerlo ¡No hay otra opción!

Kagami se volvió exasperado, necesitaba información — ¿Por qué? ¿Te está obligando?

El jugador fantasma no dijo nada, tenía tanto terror al hombre de los cabellos amarillos que temblaba de solo pensar lo que le haría si regresaba.

El tigre se arrodillo, tomando sus manos ¡Estaba desesperado!—Se sincero conmigo, no dejare que nadie te lastime. ¡Lo sabes siempre te protegeré!

Las lágrimas del chico caían por sus mejillas nuevamente— Tengo miedo

El pelirrojo quito sus lágrimas con delicadeza otra vez tal si no se cansara de consolarlo y le abrazo con ternura— Kuroko, estoy aquí ¡Puedes contarme! ¿Qué ha pasado?

El peli celeste respiro profundo y quiso desahogarse por primera vez porque estaban solos, el mago no estaba presente para fastidiar —Mis padres se divorciaron por una infidelidad, mi padre se casó con la madre de Nash y este se volvió mi hermanastro sin embargo cuando se vino a vivir a nuestras casa.

Empezó a hiperventilarse balbuciendo con vergüenza — Me tocaba de formas degeneradas, me hacía cosas ¡Yo le decía que no! ¡Le decía que no! ¡Pero no se detenía! Dijo que les haría daño a mis amigos, les diría todo y él es malo, el me obliga a... Mis padres nunca se dieron cuenta aun cuando lo hacía frente a ellos, yo no sabía qué hacer ¡Nadie me creería!

—Yo entiendo ¡Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario! ¡No dejare que vuelvas allí!- dijo con comprensión.

—¡No puedo quedarme! ¡El vendrá a buscarme! Le pertenezco, mi cuerpo es suyo - dijo alterado tal si realmente pensara que era propiedad del maldito agresor.

El tigre hizo un esfuerzo en ser paciente—Tú no eres de nadie, eres libre ¡No dejare que nadie te lastime!

El televisor sonó interrumpirlo aquella charla, en las noticias venia la foto del jugador fantasma " Hombre secuestrado" "Según el extranjero Gold, quien recibió una cuantiosa herencia; su hermano adoptivo fue secuestrado" "El nombre del adolescente es Kuroko Tetsuya, tiene ojos y cabello celeste..."

Luego salía el mago en la pantalla "Mi dulce hermanito se ha perdido, doy una recompensa si alguien lo ve" "Nos íbamos a ir a Estados Unidos a comenzar una nueva vida cuando simplemente desapareció" "Alguien lo secuestro y pagara por llevárselo" "Él es lo único que me queda en la vida" Comenzó a hacerse la victima "Mis padres murieron en un accidente y no quiero perder a mi pequeño también"

Kuroko entro en pánico, respirando con dificultad y corrió hacia la puerta para regresar porque temía las consecuencias del escape sin embargo la luz carmesí lo abrazo por detrás, apretando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo con fuerza, pero no demasiada como para estrujarlo— ¡No te vayas! ¡Debes calmate!

—Va a venir a buscarme y te hará daño por mi culpa... Va a castigarme— dijo respirando con dificultad porque no deseaba que el tigre se involucrara en sus problemas personales y saliera herido por esa causa.

—Debes confiar en mi— le dijo Kagami poniendo su mano alrededor de su pecho.

El otro por fin se calmó poco a poco ante aquella presencia masculina y musculosa, olía de manera reconfortante—Quisiera que nunca te hubieras ido, es egoísta pero no puedo...No puedo con el dolor de que no estés.

—¡Ahora estoy aquí y no me iré cuando me necesitas más! Siempre he estaba cuando hablábamos, te contaba todo sobre mi día y tu sonreías de forma hermosa... Solía tocar la pantalla como si pudiese tocarte, sentía que estabas a mi lado— le respondió el tigre.

—¡Me gustaba escuchar tu voz! ¡Me sentida fuerte! ¡Sentía que no estaba roto por completo! Que aún quedaba una parte de mí que sobreviviría a la oscuridad, pero cuando Nash rompió mi conexión contigo, mi corazón no resistió más el dolor— susurro con tristeza.

—Debes contarme todo ¿qué te hizo Nash?— le pregunto.

Kuroko se quedó en silencio, no quería contarlo ¡Se sentía tan sucio, tan asqueroso!- ¿Me odiaras? ¿Sientes repulsión porque fui suyo muchas veces? ¡Estoy usado!¡Es mi culpa, yo lo deje! 

Kagami actuó con ternura—Nunca sentiría odio por ti, pequeña belleza

—Quiero contarlo porque confió en ti, pero no ahora— dijo con melancolía.

—Está bien, te daré tiempo, pero es importante que cuentes para que puedas superarlo además ¡Necesitamos denunciarlo! — le dijo con precisión.

Kuroko actuó a la defensiva —No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta... Tú no sabes cómo es él, no sabes todo lo que es capaz.

Kagami fue rotundo —No me importa lo que es capaz, yo no voy a dejar esto así ¡Ese hombre merece pudrirse en la cárcel por el daño que te ha hecho!

— ¡Dame tiempo!- dijo deslizando su cabello detrás de la oreja.

—No voy a presionarte, solo me preocupas — dijo dándose cuenta estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

—Gracias por dejarme quedarme contigo, no sabía dónde ir ¡Nash sabría si voy con la generación de los milagros o la seirin! ¡No quero involucrarlos en mis asuntos o que salgan lastimados, tampoco quiero que nada te pase a ti por mi culpa! ¡Nunca me lo perdonaría!- susurro con intranquilidad

A Tetsuya siempre preocupándose más por otros, que por sí mismo.

Era un chico con un alma pura, demasiado envuelto en un dolor y la oscuridad del mago.

Kagami con cariño le dijo—¡No seas bobo pequeño! A todos esos hombres les importas, si les hubieras dicho antes que ese hombre te hace daño ¡Ellos te hubieran defendido! ¡Probablemente lo hubieran golpeado!

—Pero Nash es malo, él es cruel ¡Él les haría daño, los rompería como lo hizo conmigo!- le contesto el peliceleste lleno de angustia, demasiado temeroso del rubio

—No estas roto, eres fuerte— le dijo intentando animarle o queriendo ayudarle a superarlo.

—Estoy roto, nadie puede amarme... Él dijo que todas las personas que eran amables conmigo solo querían follarme ¿Tú también? Él dijo que vio en los ojos de la generación los milagros el deseo, el mismo que él tiene por mi...Esa es la razón por la cual me prohibió verlos porque soy suyo siempre lo seré, en mi cuerpo está marcado su nombre y es imborrable ¡El me hizo suyo, el me quito todo! ¡Todo se lo llevo! ¡Nada puede volver a ser lo mismo!— dijo siendo pesimista y en mal estado mental.

Kagami suspiro— Todos te quieren realmente ¿Sabes? Sueles hacer que las personas cambien, ves su lado bueno y eres como un rayo de sol en un día nublado ¡Hiciste de mí una mejor persona! Y te aprecio con el corazón y todas las personas que te aman no son como Nash ¡No quieren hacerte daño! ¡No te ven como un objeto sexual si no con amor!

—¿Hay diferencia? Ellos incluso tú me han lastimado, me han roto el corazón y aun así ¿Me quieren? Nash es igual a veces dice que me ama, que se casara conmigo, pero si me amaba no me haría daño ¡No me obligaría hacer cosas que no quiero! ¡No me golpearía! Tal vez el amor es sinónimo de dolor— dijo el peli celeste.

El hombre le hablaba a un niño, ciertamente a uno bastante traumatizado —¡ Eso no es amor Kuroko, ese tipo está obsesionado contigo o con la emoción de dominarte! El amor es algo que te hace feliz y sonreías conmigo con la Kiseki pero Nash solo te deja lagrimas ¡Esa es la diferencia!

—Kagami-kun no se si pueda superarlo, me siento destruido ¡Siento que me han hecho pedazos! No puedo amar o vivir estando tan quebrado por dentro— susurro como si viese realmente que no era capaz de seguir adelante.

El peli rojo le dijo, animándolo mientras tomaba su mano—Vas a hacerlo, creo en ti y yo estoy aquí para ti.


	11. 11

El peli celeste daba la impresión de ser un pequeño niño perdido en medio de la profunda oscuridad, el tigre no es capaz de evitar tener esos fuertes deseos de protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas y es porque siempre que ha visto al jugador fantasma triste, pretende que volviese a sonreír a como dé lugar... Con esa sonrisa que ilumina universos enteros y hace que la vida tenga sentido.

Le mira decaído en un pozo de lágrimas, tan deprimido tal si su mundo se desmoronara lentamente y no hubiese bote salvavidas que le resguarde de la tempestad y todo es culpa de ese maldito hombre extranjero el cual mancho la inocencia de perversidad ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle daño al ángel de cabellos celestes?

El aura de la sombra era similar a aquella vez cuando se encontraron por primera vez en medio de una cancha, Tetsuya destilaba angustia y sintió curiosidad, ganas desesperadas de hablarle sin embargo el desconocido misterioso se marchó sin siquiera mirarlo, pero actualmente no seria de esa manera, esta vez se convertiría en un soporte, en una luz tan fuerte que le salve de la penumbra.

Al principio Kuroko era un fantasma invisible el cual comenzó a tomar forma hasta convertirse en la persona más importante del mundo ¿Cómo un ser tan silencioso puede introducirse debajo de tu piel y de tus pensamientos? Un individuo sin presencia que llega a volverse tan fundamental en la existencia de un hombre y revoluciona el alma misma.

Probablemente se tardó demasiado en regresar a Japón principalmente porque estaba abatido como si le hubieran roto el corazón en tantos pedazos que no pudiese volver a juntarlos...No quería presenciar como su sombra andaba con un tipo desconocido, no era capaz de soportarlo Le creyó al desgraciado cuando le dijo esas cosas por teléfono, realmente pensó que su sombra no quería hablarle y le rechazaba por su amor con alguien más

Había sido tan iluso

Debió tomar el primer avión disponible pero tenía miedo, pensó que había perdido a su sombra para siempre

Lo peor es que vivió semanas en aquella angustia de imaginar su vida sin ese niño de los ojos claros que le daba color a su vida e hizo cambiar su universo.

Pensaba en que seguramente estaba feliz en los brazos de alguien más ¿Cómo no odiar esa horrible imagen mental? ¿Cómo podría saber que aquella voz que escucho respondiéndole el teléfono era un mentiroso, manipulador hombre malvado?

Siempre fue una farsa.

Fue tan miserable cuando Himuro le conto sobre el casamiento, creyendo que Kuroko amaba a Nash Gold Jr, frustrado y preocupado porque su sombra se casaría con ese hombre ruin; sabía que la Kiseki no Sedai estaba igual de enojada con esa situación espantosa y sufriendo al respecto.

Nash preparo un teatro tan bueno que todos se creyeron aquella invención, cayeron directo en su trampa.

Su hermano había sido claro, le había dicho que debía regresar lo más rápido posible porque la generación de los milagros se encontraba devastada mejor dicho completamente destruida por aquella noticia... Entonces supo que no podía perder a la sombra, debían luchar por el! Aunque tuviese que enfrentarse al mago o al mundo entero   
Lo convencería de no casarse

Era un error el haber desistido tan pronto, las cosas serían diferente si se hubiese enfrentado al problema en vez de ignorarlo tanto tiempo.

Tomo el primer avión decidido a impedir la supuesta boda o hacer que la sombra cambiara aquel razonamiento, aunque las personas enamoradas son demasiado tercas y muy ciegas probablemente el chico solo pensaría en que estaba celoso igualmente ¡Le diría sobre su sentir, que no se casara!

Dudaba que el mago pudiese hacerlo tan feliz como él.

Que sorpresa resulto

La ironía de darse cuenta de que aquel casamiento era más que ficción, un ardid para que Nash pudiera atormentar y torturar a la Kiseki no Sedai, verlos retorciéndose del dolor; lo consiguio al final, tenia a la sombra donde lo quería en su cama y a los otros sufriendo por ello.

Kagami se culpó por no darse cuenta antes, por no detectar el peligro tan claro como el agua. El tipo había hablado como si el jugador fantasma no fuera una persona si no una cosa de su propiedad. Debió intuirlo desde que le quito el teléfono, pero cuando hablo con la seirin ellos confirmaron que la sombra tenía un amante.

Un amante que sonaba celoso y demasiado posesivo para su propio bien.

Por un momento creyeron el drama que el mago armo incluso la forma en que besaba sugestivamente denotaba que era una relación reciproca no obstante era todo lo contrario.

Ese odioso rubio resultaba más peligroso de lo que creyeron en primera estancia, era un loco obsesivo y en este momento era la guerra porque esto no se quedaría así.

Habían abierto los ojos a la verdad

Nash era astuto, era demasiado inteligente para la maldad; por eso su amor era igual de enfermizo tanto que era capaz de cualquier cosa por tener consigo a la persona que creía amar con intensidad y la obsesión fue cada vez peor incluso antes salía con mujeres parecías a la belleza azul porque lo quería a él, siempre fue Kuroko desde la primera vez que le vio. Desde ese momento lo acoso en secreto, lo deseo sin poder tenerlo hasta que tuvo la oportunidad caída del cielo. Ahora que lo había poseído y lo había tenido retorciéndose debajo suyo, nadie se lo quitaría

El mago había conseguido ganarles a todos si bien ese era el primer round.

Nadie había enfrentado a ese hombre porque creyeron los sentimientos del jugador fantasma eran recíprocos y de verdad pensaron que había preferido un matrimonio que quedarse junto a ellos.

Si Kagami hubiera llegado antes quizá hubiera hecho algo al respecto sin embargo no podía vivir con esos errores pasados. Se esforzaría para que Kuroko retornara de aquella oscuridad en la que había vivido por tanto tiempo!l

Después de todo, era su luz y como esta lo salvaría.

Taiga dejo esos pensamientos atrás y pregunto al niño— ¿Tienes hambre? Se que una galleta no es suficiente, pareces bastante delgado.

—Nash no quería que engordara, dice que me veo mejor delgado y pequeño... También le gusta que mi cabello sea largo para jalarlo— murmuro sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Yo no soy ese bastardo. Te preparare algo delicioso. —dijo alistando los sartenes y los ingredientes.

La sombra se sentó con timidez en una de las sillas, pensando en lo horrible que había pasado cocinando porque si hacia algo mal su madrastra era muy grosera y Nash le pegaba, hacer el oficio domestico era lo más cansado, la madre de el mago quería todo reluciente, duraba horas limpiando la casa sin dejar rastros de polvo... Nash no era tan estricto sin embargo le ponía ropa de sirvienta solo por sus estúpidos fetiches, le obligaba a limpiar el piso y luego como si fuera un perro abusaba de él, sus rodillas siempre dolían   
Preferida mil veces la cama que el piso, el sofá, el carro o el baño de un restaurante  
El mago tenia tantos fetiches y cuando estaba enfadado iban a un departamento donde tenia un cuarto que parecía de torturas.

_El hombre estaba loco ¡Un desquiciado!_

— Extrañaba tu comida, que alguien me hiciera algo especial para mí. — susurro sintiéndose valorado, kagami siempre le había consentido y era algo que extrañaba.

Esos pequeños detalles, son muestras de amor.

Taiga le cocino con pasión dado ambicionaba hacer sentir mejor a su visitante, le sirvió un plato con exquisitos alimentos y se sentaron a comer... Era tan extraño después de tanto tiempo volver, como en los tiempos de antaño, había una vela en el centro de la mesa y solo disgustaron la deliciosa comida en silencio. Al terminar se levantaron a lavar los trastos, Taiga le arrolló las magas para que no se mojaran y mientas él enjabona los platos, la sombra los seca. Era divertida toda esa espuma, una escena tan casera!

Siempre pensó que su relación era de esa manera, bastante hogareña. Podían pelear a veces incluso se habían dado un puñetazo alguna vez, pero eran un equipo como parte de un mismo corazón el cual latía con fuerza.

La Serin les comparaba con un matrimonio, la manera en que trabajan juntos o que discutían parecía a ser una luz y sombra en la vida real.

El tigre le dijo que durmiera en su cuarto y el tomaría el sofá, como hombre nunca fue caballeroso con las mujeres si bien por alguna razón siempre lo era con el jugador fantasma, se preocupaba por él.

Quería sanar ese corazón herido, hacerlo sentir bien.

No sabia como pero su amor, puede que hasta el amor de la Kiseki podría lograr que Kuroko siguiera adelante superando el dolor que nace del fondo de su alma por el daño hecho por ese monstruo sin corazón.

Nash mato a ese chico dulce.

Lo convirtió en una caratula sin vida.

Es como asesinar a un hombre alegre, hacerle sentir nada o totalmente usado y era demasiado sórdido, con solo pensar en que el mago toco a Kuroko de alguna manera repugnante, le generaban nauseas.

Alisto su cama echándole cobijas, antes de irse el jugador fantasma agarro su ropa— ¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma?

Obviamente tenia miedo y no era a los monstruos imaginarios que habitan debajo de la cama si no a los reales que caminan por las calles haciendo más que perversidades.   
La realidad muchas veces supera la ficción

El tigre asistió quedándose sentado hasta ver que el peli celeste estuviese completamente dormido posteriormente puso la televisión donde el maldito Nash continuaba haciéndose la victima cuando era nada menos que el sádico malvado de la historia; bien dicen que los lobos se visten de ovejas y eso precisamente era ese hombre manipulador.

Le hacia creer a la gente que amaba a su hermano, se preocupaba y sufría por su ausencia cuando en realidad lo sometía a sus caprichos animales, le violaba brutalmente incluso frente a las narices de sus padres. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan hipócrita?

Apago el televisor sin querer ver más sobre ese detestable rubio, mantendría seguro al jugador fantasma.

Se acosto mirando el techo...No podía dormir porque se le venía a la mente como Nash pudo hacerle daño a Kuroko y sentía ganas de vomitar o golpear algo. ¿Cómo fue capaz ese hombre de hacerle tanto daño a una criatura inocente?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho ruidos.

Gritos incesantes en medio de la noche.

Los ruidos se escuchaban por todo el departamento de una manera que daba terror, igual a las películas de miedo... Parecía que alguien le estuviesen matando o torturando

Por aquellos alaridos tan desesperados, asustado fue hacia el cuarto abriendo la puerta fue notando que el chico sudaba, se revolvía inquieto mientras gritaba "No, no quiero" "Hice lo que dijiste" "No los dañes" "Hare lo que quieras" Despertó gritando y llorando sin detenerse, Kagami se acercó inmediatamente sin embargo el jugador fantasma pensaba que era Nash así que comenzó a forcejear, tratando de liberarse de su agarre inclusive dando pequeños golpes en su pecho y pateando.

_Probablemente Nash lo mantenía con una dieta estricta con la intención de que no tuviera las fuerzas para defenderse o se mantuviese siempre débil así era más fácil igual le gustaba la contextura del niño._

Tetsuya respiró con dificultad asimismo pretendía alejarlo con todo su costo; Kagami se cansó así que como tenia el cuerpo mas grande lo empujo en el colchón, sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza.... Miro al peli celeste con la luz de la luna, se veía como una pequeña lindura melancólica o una pintura del siglo pasado tan pura y hermosa.

El tigre distinguió que de esa manera agresiva solo haría que la sombra se asustara más entonces   
Cambio de táctica  
Lo atrajo a su cuerpo y le abrazo con ternura como seguro el mago no era capaz de abrazar, el otro lentamente se fue calmando

— Kagami-kun— susurro.

Le reconoció.

Por su aroma.

O quizá por su manera de actuar.

Era obvio que Nash no era de los que daban abrazos cariñosos probablemente más del tipo que aprieta las muñecas.

Era acido el mago mientras el tigre dulce.

—Shh estoy aquí. No debes tener miedo, nadie va a lastimarte nunca más, no lo dejare. Lo prometo – dijo besando su frente, notando como la sombra se iba relajando completamente entre sus brazos, rindiéndose a su calidez y la cordialidad, le acaricio el cabello procurando consolarlo de aquel trauma.

_Tetsuya se hundió en su pecho musculoso, tal si tuviese vergüenza o miedo de que el mago apareciera y le hiciera daño, se aferró con fuerza a su ropa e incluso arrollo sus piernas en su cadera para no dejarle marchar— No te vayas, no quiero estar solo._

Kuroko tenía miedo a la noche tenebrosa dado que cuando sus padres aun vivían en la noche el mago solía pasarse a su cuarto y al principio solo lo tocaba tras la ropa, pero cada día fue subiendo de nivel, metiendo sus manos debajo de sus vestiduras con movimientos dolosos y luego le obligo a tocarlo hasta cosas peores, subió la intensidad llegando a volcarlo, taparle la boca y abusar de la forma ruda que pudiera, siendo tan brusco que sentía que se quebraría el o la cama. No entendía como sus padres no escuchaban, como ellos ignoraban lo que sucedía tan cerca, en la misma casa ¿Por qué?

_Deseo que alguien lo salvara, que alguien entrara, pero nadie llego._

_Por más que gritara_

_Nadie vendría a su rescate._

_Se vio acostumbrado a toda la perversión indescriptible, al dolor, la humillación y el sometimiento más fiero. Como si ya no le afectara que el mago tomara su cuerpo para su placer o le torturara de formas asquerosas._

_Incluso en la cama con olor a seguridad del tigre, tenia miedo que Nash entrara, que lo amarrara, lo golpeara o lo violara como solía hacerlo siempre._

El tigre le abrazo llenándolo de una calidez arrolladora, en ese momento solamente en esos instantes  
Dejo de tener miedo Porque sabía que Kagami lo protegería con uñas y dientes igual al tigre que era.

Esa noche Kuroko no tuvo pesadillas.

Esa noche Kuroko se sentía seguro en brazos de su luz. 


	12. 12

A la mañana siguiente.

El jugador fantasma se mantenía encima de Taiga, su cabello largo cubría todo el pecho de este, su cabeza se recostaba en ese mismo lugar tal si fuese una almohada bastante cómoda, su olor agradable cubría el ambiente de seguridad ¡Dormía bien al escuchar el sonido de aquel corazón vibrante!

Ambos dormían pacíficamente hasta que Kuroko despertó sorpresivamente como entrando en pánico ante los recuerdos inundados de violencia, las secuelas eran lo más dificil de sobrellevar. Kagami intentó calmar aquel arrebato desenfrenado de terror intenso, abrazándole hasta que el otro poco a poco se fue quedando quieto en la calidez del momento, sus ojos celestes le miraron en un parpadeo, sus rostros se mantenían cerca.

El hombre de los cabellos de fuego paso sus dedos por sus mejillas y se quedaron de esa forma por algunos minutos perdiéndose en la mirada calurosa del otro.

El estómago del chico sonó indicando que tenía hambre, el tigre le brindo una sonrisa tierna, tomando su mano para ayudarle a bajarse de la cama -Vamos a desayunar

El jugador fantasma silenciosamente lo siguió y luego tomo un poco de jugo de naranja, con una tostada con jalea de fresa. Kagami comentó - Tatsuya me conto que la generación de los milagros esta devastada por tu casamiento, al parecer creyeron realmente que estabas enamorado y te desposarías con el enemigo. Incluso por un momento, yo tambien lo creí y me sentí igual de deprimido, ciertamente nos afectaría si nos hicieras a un lado por alguien más ¡Especialmente por ese desgraciado!

Kuroko dejo de comer, mirando la nada y sumergiéndose en aquel mundo de infelicidad o culpabilidad eterna. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error por hablar a la ligera de un tema importante, justo a la hora de relajarse en un desayuno tranquilo ¡Lo arruinaba! -No te lo digo para que estés triste, se que intentabas protegerlos ¿Gold dijo que les haría daño si decías algo?

El otro chico asistió sin querer dar detalles al ser una temática espantosa de tratar.

-No te preocupes, les contare sobre la situación

Tetsuya dijo en voz alta, asustado - ¡No! No les digas nada

Taiga llenó de confusión pregunto ante aquella negativa irrefutable - ¿Porque no?

Con algo de tristeza expreso su angustia - No quiero que me odien o me miren diferente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te odiarían? - cuestiono sin comprender, obviamente esos prodigios amaban al jugador fantasma incondicionalmente ¡No había forma en que los milagros sintieran odio hacia el ángel de los ojos claros!

-Yo deje...Deje que me tocara ¡Es mi culpa!- susurro como si realmente fuera obra suya o mereciera que el mago le hubiese lastimado.

Kagami se acercó, acariciando su mano- Ellos te quieren, nunca te odiarían; además esto no es tu culpa sino la de ese bastardo sin corazón.

El peli celeste con pavor fue recordando aquella pesadilla horripilante-Vi sus ojos, cuando Nash...Me estaba besando y me hacía cosas frente a ellos ¡Me tenían asco, me odian! Es mi culpa, yo tenia miedo y dejé que me hiciera eso ¡No fui capaz de decirles la verdad!

-Come tu desayuno, hablaremos de esto después ¿Sí?- exigió entrando en cuenta que el pequeño necesitaba un momento de paz, disfrutar el desayuno en armonía sin entrar en una paranoia colosal.

Comieron en silencio sin decir nada cuando terminaron, Kuroko se sentó en uno de los sillones, Kagami quería que estuviese tranquilo- No soy bueno para hablar, sabes siempre he sido un hombre de actuar, pero necesitas esto ¡Puedes contarme, hablar con alguien te hará sentir mejor! Tambien, si estás de acuerdo hoy tomaremos algunas fotografías de tus heridas para tener evidencias y de esa manera cuando estés listo, lo denunciaremos a la policía.

-¡No! Ellos le van a creer a Nash, va a decir que miento y quedare en ridículo- dijo el chico con miedo, resultaba comprensible temerle a un hombre enorme que te maltrata, pero si no tenia una pizca de valentía iba a vivir siendo la muñeca sexual del despiadado espécimen rudo.

Era una decisión dificil, continuar con el miedo o enfrentarlo.

Como dicen es mejor morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas.

-¿Confías en mí?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Kuroko asistió de inmediato.

El tigre trajo una cámara fotográfica- Voy a tomar fotos de tus heridas para tener pruebas, necesitamos demostrar que el te hace daño físico. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Con timidez la sombra susurro - Si, pero ¿Aquí?

-Donde te sientas cómodo- le dijo simplemente.

Tetsuya afirmo, pensando en el lugar donde se sentía más cómodo-En el cuarto

Caminaron a la habitación, Kuroko se quitó rápidamente casi toda la ropa, quedando en bóxer y sentía asco de que alguien le observara cuando se cambiaba o mirara su cuerpo roto. Recordaba como Nash siempre le obligaba a desnudarse lentamente a veces incluso ponía música para que moviera las caderas en el baile exótico u otras veces le miraba bañarse, al principio se tocaba a si mismo luego agarro la confianza para meterse a la ducha. ¡Con solo pensar en ello, era un martirio recordar el dolor!

El pelirrojo tomo algunas fotos de los moretones, laceraciones, mordías o arañazos y al terminar Tetsuya dijo- Quiero bañarme.

Taiga obedientemente alzo al estilo princesa para ponerlo suavemente en la tina llena de agua tibia, Kagami le enjabono el cabello largo mientras el otro añadió- Se que quieres que cuente todo en un juzgado, pero ¿Cómo decirles a tantas personas algo tan vergonzoso? Las cosas que él me hizo ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo en voz alta!

-Puedes decírmelo a mí primero, no necesitas dar detalles ¡Solo lo esencial!- susurro con comprensión, no debía obligarlo a enfrentar al desgraciado, pero era necesario o Gold se saldría con la suya ¡Peor aún, atacaría!

-Bueno el...Al principio decía que era su muñeco de porcelana, en otras palabras, un juguete sexual el cual le satisfacía hasta decía que para lo único que servía era para darle placer ¡Yo era todo lo que el quería que fuera! ¡Hacia todo lo que me pedía! ¡Tenia miedo! El era dominante y controlaba todo, sabia cuando hablaba con mis amigos, cuando salía y ¡Si desobedecía se enojaba tanto que me golpeaba! - empezo a sollozar ante aquel infierno que vivió.

Kagami le paso la toalla secándole y el otro suspiro temblando levemente- Luego deje de ser su "perra" como me decía, comenzó a señalar que me amaba y que se casaría conmigo ¡Yo estaba confundido! Creí que él podía ser bueno conmigo, creí que podría amarme, pero era mentira ¡No había cambiado! Únicamente pretendía tenerme amarrado a él, ambicionaba que me casara y llevarme lejos de ustedes.

-Entiendo, no debes tener miedo de ese maldito ¡Solo es un cobarde que merece lo peor!- replico el tigre siendo amable, pero a la vez enojado con ese rubio oxigenado.

-Yo lo provocaba, él decía que otros hombres me miraban con deseo porque los seducía...Es mi culpa- susurro creyendo realmente aquellas palabras que usaba el hombre para lavarle en cerebro de tal forma que se veía como culpable en vez de víctima.

-Te equivocas, no pienses así ¡Él es el culpable! ¡Vamos a ir contra ese hombre, pagara por abusar de ti! - dijo el pelirrojo con enojo y convicción de que el mago tendría su karma.

Taiga le dio espacio para que se cambiara de ropa, cuando salió el tigre cuestiono -Quería preguntarte otra cosa ¿Quieres que la Kiseki no sedai vuelva contigo? ¿Qué ellos sepan la verdad?

Taiga sabía que la generación de los milagros estaba deprimida pensando que Kuroko yacía enamorado de Gold; era necesario contarles la verdad, no solo por ellos sino por la misma sombra, esté tenía afecto por los prodigios y obviamente tenerlos cerca le haría bien.

-¡Les mentí!- agrego la sombra llenó de inseguridad probablemente pensaba que ellos no le perdonarían por tal delito.

Dolería que las personas que más quería le odiaran o le miraran con repulsión.

-Pero fue porque tenias miedo de que Nash les hiciera daño o te lastimara- agrego el tigre tratando de consolarlo.

Kuroko asistió- No quiero que me odien, estoy sucio... Ellos saben que Nash y yo somos amantes, saben que me a tenido en su cama como "Su perra" como él me dice.

-Pero no saben que te obligo, te acepte ¿Por qué no lo harían esos idiotas? Te quieren, al igual que yo - le contesto convenciéndole de contarles el problema.

-Me duele perderlos, pero es lo mejor, ellos no se merecen a un mentiroso que fue usado por Nash - dijo con una tristeza arrolladora, como si valiera menos por ser abusado por aquel jugador extranjero que le arruino la vida.

La luz carmesí indico-Claro que te merecen, eres muy valioso ¿Quieres que ellos vengan? Les explicaremos lo que sucede, deben estar preocupados por las cosas que dice Nash en televisión o por el hecho de que piensan que estas enamorado de èl.

-¡Está bien! ¡Les diré la verdad! Pero si ellos me odian, ¿Tú no me dejaras?- pregunto temeroso, con temor al rechazo.

-Nunca lo haría, estaré a tu lado siempre- aseguro el tigre

El jugador fantasma brindo una pequeña sonrisa adorable-Entonces no tengo miedo.

🍥🍥🍥🍥

Para Kagami el amor sana los corazones rotos

Las heridas mas profundas son las más difíciles.

La Seirin llegó primero; el jugador fantasma no hablo de Nash únicamente se pasaron la tarde juntos, todos fueron amables y comprendieron la situación dado el tigre se encargo de contarles parte de la historia.

Semanas después vino el día difícil, ver de nuevo a la generación de los milagros ¡Decirles la verdad resultaba todo un reto!

Kuroko estaba muy ansioso en la habitación del tigre, se había puesto un traje de color azul y se veía mucho mejor con los cuidados de la luz carmesí.

Cuando sonó la puerta tuvo nerviosismo; al fin escucho entrar a los miembros de Kiseki no sedai, ellos eran tan imponentes como siempre.

Kagami fue quien le abrió la puerta y les invito a entrar - Les he mandado a llamar aquí por una razón en particular.

-No pudiese mandar un mensaje- dijo Murakashibara con aburrimiento.

Akashi con desconfianza agrego -Nos llamaste para algo importante ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Se que ustedes han estado mal a causa del matrimonio de Kuroko- dijo la luz yendo directo al grano.

Obviamente los milagros sintieron la tensión en el ambiente, ellos les había afectado mucho el hecho de que el jugador fantasma se marchara lejos a casarse con el enemigo. ¡Había sido un golpe bajo dificil de superar!

Aomine gruño - Ese maldito beso a Tetsu frente a nosotros descaradamente y luego este parecía muy feliz dejándose manosear.

-Fue espantoso, aún tengo pesadillas de esa escena- susurro Kise con angustia.

-Se que este tema les perturba mucho- comento el tigre.

-Claro, odiamos que ese maldito quiera casarse con nuestro jugador fantasma; no dejaremos las cosas así ¡Recuperaremos a Tetsuya!- dijo el emperador convencido de aquello.

-Si, pelearemos por Tetsu- afirmo el moreno.

Kise se puso serio-Estoy seguro Kurokocchi recapacitará y no se casará con ese malvado y nos elegirá a nosotros.

-Hablando sobre ese tema, hay alguien que quiere conversar con ustedes, pero no quiero que lo abrumen- dijo Taiga eligiendo el tiempo preciso para preparar el terreno ante la llegada del fantasma.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Midorima con curiosidad.

Kagami fue al cuarto tomando la mano del jugador fantasma- Es el momento

Kuroko asistió con temor, ocultándose detrás del cuerpo musculoso mientras seguía con su mano apretada hasta relevarse ante los hombres, lentamente asomándose con timidez.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Y no duro mucho tiempo antes de tener a Kise abrazándole y besando sus mejillas como si no lo hubiese visto en muchos años.

Los demás eran más distantes probablemente estaban resentidos y enojados por el hecho de que se casaria con otro hombre, ellos no aceptaban esa relación ¡Se sentían celosos y traicionados!

-Pueden sentarse- indicó Kagami llevando a Kuroko a su lado como para brindarle seguridad

-Así que secuestrarse a Kuro-chin para que no se casara- expreso Murakashibara.

Akashi exclamo - ¡Como no lo pensé antes!

-No lo he secuestrado dado que vino por su propia cuenta, Kuroko cuéntales la verdad ¡No tengas miedo estoy contigo!- le animo el tigre, era necesario dar ese paso.

La sombra de cabellos claros susurro -Lo siento

-¿Por revolcarte con ese idiota o dejarnos para irte con el¿ - grito Aomine enfadado porque detestaba la idea de que esos dos fueran pareja.

-Incluso nos invitaste a la boda y ahora estas con Kagami-Midorima le reclamo.

Akashi deliberado - Así que nos ocultabas algo ¿No? Tenia el presentimiento que mentías.

-¿Kurokocchi no amas a Nash? ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?- pregunto emocionado el rubio, era el único que parecía inundado de felicidad.

-Genial, así que solo por el idiota de kagami cambias de opinión, pero no por nosotros- reclamo Aomine

-Cállense- grito Kagami al ver que el chico estaba agobiado por el desorden.

Kuroko se sintió cohibido, el otro le susurro- Ellos deben saberlo.

Entonces el pelicesleste indico- Puedes contarles.

-Este es un tema delicado, seguro notaron algo malo en Kuroko... Quizá estaba lastimado - empezo a narrar con el permiso del pequeño que estaba tan asustado que apenas podía decir palabra.

-El maldito dijo que a Kuroko le gustaba rudo- dijo el milagro con asco.

-¿Y le creyeron?- cuestiono Taiga enojado porque los prodigios no protegieron a su pequeño cielo, dejaron que Nash le violara brutalmente.

¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?

¿Cómo no fueron capaces de impedirlo?

El emperador nunca estuvo convencido-No realmente.

-Porque es mentira, han sido engañados por Gold ¡El armo todo para alejarlos de Kuroko!- les explico Kagami.

-Lo quiere para el- expuso Akashi, sabiendo lo valioso era el pequeño

Aomine admitió- Tetsu parecía gustarle que le metiera la lengua por la garganta ¡Quería matar a ese desgraciado por atreverse a hacerle daño a mi sombra, pero pensé que a él le gustaba!

Ellos creyeron que la sombra había elegido a Nash ¿Cómo saber que era falso?

-Tenia a Kuroko como su amante ¡Es verdad! Pero no es algo reciproco- comento el tigre.

-Oh Kurokocchi - susurro con tristeza el rubio atractivo.

-Voy a asesinar a ese bastardo- grito Aomine con tanta ira que apenas podía manejarla.

-Lo haremos pagar, va a lamentar a ver tocado a Kuroko- adiciono Akashi como el emperador que era ¡Su venganza o justicia iba a ser digna!

Nunca hagas enfadar a la Kiseki no Sedai.

O sufrías las consecuencias.

Kagami siguió hablando -Tome algunas imágenes de los golpes y laceraciones que le hizo ese maldito a Kuroko ¡Pueda que funcionen para demandarlo!

-Mi padre es abogado, le pediré que tome este caso- dijo Seijuro convencido de destruir a Nash Gold Jr y hacerlo pedazos por atreverse a tocar al niño.

Luego volvió a ver a Kuroko con furia-¡El pagara Tetsuya! ¡Te juro que lo voy a hundir en la cárcel!

El jugador fantasma asistió mientras que sus lágrimas caían sin detenerse- ¡Gracias! ¡Pensé que me odiarían!

-Jamás haríamos eso Tetsu incluso aunque te casaras con el maldito ¡Siempre te querremos!  
-¿Aunque mi cuerpo este sucio? ¿Aunque el me haya hecho suyo?- pregunto el pequeño ingenuo con angustia.

Seijuro le miro con comprensión -Kuroko, debiste confiar en nosotros ¡Acabaremos con ese hombre y nunca más volverá a molestarte!

El jugador fantasma sonrió, sintiendo la emoción segadora del amor verdadero, ellos le aceptaban si bien Nash le hubiese roto por dentro, aunque lo hubiese usado de forma escabrosa ¡Esos hombres le valoraban! ¡Se había mantenido aun sabiendo que su cuerpo fue profanado por un animal sediento de lujuria!

Quizás las palabras de Nash sobre el amor eran falsas.

Quizá Nash no sabía que era el amor.

Porque amor era lo que sus amigos le demostraban.


	13. 13

Al otro día.

Kuroko estaba recostado al pelirrojo viendo uno de los juegos de la NBA mientras saboreaba un delicioso helado de vainilla; cuando sonó el teléfono del tigre y era un número desconocido, le pareció raro que le llamaran tan temprano si bien igual contesto dándose cuenta era una persona de la preparatoria en Estados Unidos; al parecer debía llevar unos papeles importantes para no perder el año dado se quería trasladar a Seirin nuevamente con la intención de estar cerca de su sombra.

Le dijo al jugador fantasma luego de terminar de hablar- Debo irme a arreglar un asunto de mi colegio, hare las vueltas para regresar a Seirin.

-No es necesario, tu tienes una beca en los Estados Unidos ¡No quiero que te quedes en Japón por mí culpa y arruinar la oportunidad de jugar en las grandes ligas!- susurro con tristeza.

_Por mucho que doliera o le extrañara, quería que su amigo se superara y lograra sus sueños_   
_Eso es amor después de todo, dejar ir._

_Pudo haberle dicho a Kagami que se quedara a su lado, que le necesitaba e incluso con manipulación emocional ¡Él lo hubiese hecho! ¡Lo retendría, pero eso no sería justo, seria egoísta y el jugador fantasma no era así!_

-¡No te preocupes por eso, permaneceré aquí porque tú me necesitas y quiero estar a tu lado! Me quedare este último año en Seirin, luego iré a la Universidad en el extranjero Puedes ir conmigo, si lo deseas - dijo con suavidad, deseaba que la sombra se fuera con él a estudiar y vivir juntos en un departamento lejos del desgraciado mago posiblemente hasta podían entrar al mismo equipo de básquet.

-Lo pensare- murmullo con una pequeña sonrisa adorable ante aquella propuesta.

_No querría dejar a sus otros amigos, pero necesitaba un tiempo lejos de Japón, para superar el dolor provocado por el mago._

_Necesitaba despejar su mente._

_A lo mejor haría bien marcharse lejos por un tiempo._

-Debo entregar algunos papeles, vuelvo en la tarde ¡Hay comida en la nevera si tienes hambre! - dijo alistándose rápidamente.

El jugador fantasma le daba miedo mantenerse en una casa vacía con el riesgo de ser descubierto por el mago después de todo este debería estar muy enojado porque se escapó y no deseaba caer en sus manos-¿Puedo ir contigo? No quiero quedarme solo.

-Te llevaría sin embargo el maldito de Gold puso tu imagen en televisión como desaparecido, temo que alguien te vea y te lleven de regreso con el- dijo el hombre con mucha razón, podían descubrir su ubicación si se arriesgaban a sacarlo en público; debían mantenerse escondidos mientras el emperador hablaba con su padre para hacer algo contra el mago.

_Masaomi era uno de los mejores abogados, Seijuro había rogado a su padre para que le ayudara; realmente prefería que lo desheredada si era por Kuroko.... Al final este había aceptado y ahora se preparaban para ir en contra de Gold, armando un juicio. Kagami esperaba que se apuraran porque no había mucho tiempo, el jugador fantasma no podría estar escondido por siempre con peligro de que el mago lo hallara._

El jugador fantasma se sintió indefenso- ¿Y si el me encuentra?

-No te preocupes, nada va a pasarte ¡Regresare pronto!- Añadió moviendo el cabello del chico con cariño y tomando un trago de café antes de irse.

El departamento parecía demasiado espacioso, se escuchaba la lluvia caer en el tejado. Kuroko tenía terror. Se encontraba en el sillón, lleno de cobijas como fuese su guarida personal ante los desaires del mundo.

Pasó como una hora cuando escucho que sonaba la puerta, el jugador fantasma sin desconfianza y lleno de gozo fue corriendo abrir pensando que era alguno de sus amigos quizá Taiga les había dicho que se quedaran a su lado incluso pudo haberle comentado a Himuro que permaneciera cerca para que no estuviese solo.

Desgraciadamente se encontró con quien menos se esperaba

Trago en seco al verle.

Así es, Nash Gold estaba allí de frente como una aparición malévola, sus ojos destilaban ira, su postura tensa y daba la impresión de estar extasiado por encontrarle   
Como si encontrara finalmente el tesoro al final del arcoíris

La sombra trato de cerrarle la puerta sin embargo este no lo permitió entrando de todos modos casi derribándola de una patada y dio pasos firmes, sus botas sonaban contra el piso - ¿Pensaste que ibas a escapar de mí? Fue muy sencillo encontrarte, solo era cuestión de seguir a los monos coloridos y listo. Sabia que ellos no iban a resistir verte en tu pequeño escondite, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia para llegar a ti.

Kuroko por instinto intento correr o alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero Nash fue más rápido dándole uno, dos golpes tan fuertes que lo dejaron aturdido incluso la sangre cayo de su nariz empapando su ropa y su ojo se puso morado.

Luego de ver a su víctima en el suelo, el rubio fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí con llave- Una llamada falsa para que idiota pelirrojo se marchar ¡Fácil!

Nash lo jalo del cabello casi arrastrándolo para tirarlo a la cama como si fuera un muñeco, apretó su mano en la nuca ahorcándolo- Vas a pagar por atreverte a escapar de mí ¿Crees que puedes huir lejos de tu legitimo dueño? ¡Nunca!

El jugador fantasma sentía que no podía respirar por aquellos dedos que le asfixiaban, el mago dejo su cuello para apretar sus muñecas con una de sus manos, la otra desabotonaba descuidadamente la ropa del niño, metió sus manos dentro del pantalón para tocarlo dolorosamente porque quería hacerlo sufrir, esa era su venganza. El dolor físico era una tortura, aunque tenía la certeza el chico le dolía mas si le hacia daño a los seres queridos.

Kuroko sollozaba desesperado por salir de su agarre firme- ¡No! ¡Detente!

Asimismo, el otro se burló como si se divirtiera haciendo el mal o viendo la desesperación o el dolor ajeno - Esta es su asquerosa cama. Donde seguro te revuelcas con ese pelirrojo ¿no? o con todos esos monos, después de todo eres la mujerzuela del equipo, pero vas a aprender quien es el dueño de tu cuerpo. Vas a recordar por siempre que solo yo puedo tocarte o fornicarte hasta que me arte, te hare tanto daño en este lugar que te recuerda a él! Para que nunca, ni en tus sueños te olvides de mi. Te arrepentirás por marcharte, nunca mas te atreverás a hacerlo de nuevo después de lo que te hare

Nash era malvado más cuando le desobedecían.

Lo quería violar brutalmente en la cama de Kagami como para insultarlo de frente y lo hizo, se levantó quitándose la ropa y con toda esa ira acumulada se desquito con el cuerpo del pequeño toda su bravura de un toro furioso. La cama traqueaba de tan fuerte que Nash lo castigaba, dolorosa tortura que iba y venia hasta perderse en el abismo, el dolor y las lágrimas saladas.

El sudor destilaba y el mago ordeno-Mirame, eres mío ¡Esto te enseñara que tú me perteneces!

Kuroko gritaba del dolor hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, era demasiado para ser violado repetidas veces por alguien más grande y fuerte que tenía la clara intención de romperlo, en la cama de quien más quería en el mundo.

El mago era un salvaje, peor que un animal sediento de deseo

Únicamente Nash podía hacer que una cama donde le daban comprensión y cariño se convirtiese en una sala de torturas escabrosa.

La próxima vez que despertó le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba desnudo lleno de golpes y chupetazos, yacía amarrado a la cama... De cada lado cuerdas lo sujetaban al respaldar, no podía moverse porque estaba lleno de cuerdas apretadas, apenas se movía y su cuerpo ardía, no sabia si era por aquellas mordazas o porque el mago había jodido su cuerpo de maneras pavorosas

Su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a los abusos forzados, a la rudeza excesiva, al salvajismo, pero esta vez el mago cruzo los límites y fue más allá. Lo que hizo fue realmente brutal, sentía que quería vomitarm

Nash caminaba desordenando la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta el niño abrió los ojos chasqueó con ironía- Tuve que usar condón esta vez...Sabes que no me gusta, pero si quieres inculpar a alguien de abuso sexual, no puedes dejar evidencias.

Kuroko lo entendió de inmediato, el mago había abusado de su cuerpo de esa forma horrible y repugnante porque quería hacer creer que Kagami lo había hecho. Lo lastimaba para culpar a alguien mas de sus nefastos actos, esa era su venganza

Con razón, ese no era el estilo del mago. Él siempre lo hacía de diferente manera. Se tomaba el tiempo de tener su propio placer, saciar sus más bajos deseos impuros porque era egoísta, pero esta vez había sido descuidado y trato de lastimarlo, de hacerle daño real y notorio incluso tenía un ojo morado, sangre en sus muslos por lo despiadado que había sido.

¡Maldito!

Toda aquella tortura era parte de su siniestro plan para que culparan al pelirrojo de haberlo sometido o agraviado igual a un acosador psicópata. Nash había sido mas duro, mas brutal queriendo herirlo gravemente, quebrarlo y lo peor es que disfruto haciéndolo

Kuroko grito enfadado, su voz estaba ronca y yacía angustiado por tal siniestro método para castigarle- ¡No te metas con Kagami-kun! Me iré contigo a los Estados Unidos, me casare contigo, pero no le hagas nada.

El jugador fantasma se encontraba desesperado porque poco le importara que el mago lo tratara como un objeto sexual que solo sirve para fornicar o golpear o si quisiera jugar a la casita con él incluso si el otro era sádico   
Podía quebrar su cuerpo, sus huesos, azotarlo, pero no tocar a sus amigos  
Aguantaría todo menos que Nash se metiera con ellos, había dejado muy claro eso  
Dejaría que Nash le hiciera todo, pero este a cambio no los dañaría

-Demasiado tarde, cariño. El se metió en mi territorio, pagara caro por robarte de mí-acuso el rubio con molestia, obviamente no había perdido el enfoque, aunque estuviese lleno de ira había trazado todo aquel plan meticulosamente para vengarse.

-No hagas esto, es mi culpa!l ¡Castigame a mí! Yo te dejé, vine a su casa- trato de negociar.

EL rubio su puso unos guantes negros - Es delicioso tenerte de nuevo después de tantos días...He extrañado tu cuerpo retorciéndose contra el mío Aunque hoy tuve que hacerlo de una manera diferente a lo usual quizá notaste que lo hice muchas veces de forma bastante fuerte para tu pequeño cuerpo débil posiblemente no te puedas levantar después de esto, pero era necesario... Tu querida luz ¡Va a extinguirse! Se atrevió a enfrentarme, pagara por tomar lo que me pertenece. Nadie te va a robar de mi sin sufrir las consecuencias, destruiré a todo aquel que quiera separarnos.

Se rio exageradamente- Si se atreven, terminaran igual a tu padre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre?- pregunto confundido.

Nash saco algunas fotos pervertías que tenia de Kuroko en poses comprometedoras y las puso en las gavetas de Kagami, algunos juguetes tambien y cadenas que había usado, cosas de esa índole para que la policía las encontrara como evidencia de sadomasoquismo o algo por el estilo - El me caía bien, siempre era amable conmigo, pero me quería separar de ti. No lo iba a permitir

Las lágrimas no se detenían al sospechar lo que el mago hizo con su progenitor-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Nash hipócritamente y sin sentimientos, le conto tranquilamente -Vio una imagen de ti bastante vergonzosa así que le conté lo nuestro, se puso muy enojado y me dijo debía marcharme de su casa ¡Me prohibió verte! Así que hice lo que debí para quedarme contigo, se algo de mecánica, relativamente sencillo que todos pensaran que fue un accidente cuando yo fui el culpable

-Eres un asesino. Fingiste que estabas sufriendo ¿Cómo me engañaste? Era mi padre ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?- replico en una mezcla de ira y dolor.

_Se sentía traicionado_

_El mago había estado en el velorio poniendo una cara de tristeza, consolando a la sombra cuando el era el causante de todo._   
_Era un mentiroso_

_Un manipulador_

_Kuroko ya sabía que era malvado, pero nunca se imaginó a que nivel_

-No pretendía que mi madre muriera en el proceso, pero se hacen sacrificios ¡Valió la pena al final! Te tenía todo para mí, dejaste que me acercara a ti y te consolara, me permitiste tocarte y te volviste tan sumiso como más me gusta, tan obediente que no hizo falta golpearte más- se rio como si el plan hubiese salido tan bien, la muerte les termino uniendo más y le dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería sin restricciones.

_Obviamente ese hombre no sentía dolor, era una clase de psicópata demente._

_Asesinar a sus padres lo había hecho millonario y no solo dueño de los terrenos o el dinero si no de Kuroko tambien al tener su custodia o la casa sola para no tener límites en sus abusos._   
Nash se acercó para besarlo luego de contar el atroz crimen, su lengua se deslizo dentro de su boca invadiendo dominante todo a su paso como un general ante el ejercito enemigo y jadeo ante aquello con gran satisfacción- Amor, pronto estaremos juntos. Nadie podrá separarnos y si lo intentan terminaran dos metros sobre el suelo. Desde que te vi por primera vez, te quise para mi. Te deseaba y ahora que te tengo, nunca te dejare ir

Corto algunas de las cuerdas para alzarlo poniéndolo en su regazo, mordiendo su piel desnuda, sus dientes corroían fuertemente desgarrando la piel - Aun tengo deseos de ti, quitame esta lujuria antes de irmr, luego te tendré todos los días porque nunca es suficiente, nunca estoy satisfecho

Quiero todo de ti

Kuroko pensaba que su hermanastro finalmente había perdido la cordura, podía verlo en sus ojos aquel fuego y ciertamente el maldito tenia una especie de adicción al sexo porque era lo único que hacia en todo el día o la noche para su desgracia incluso mientras comía, se bañaba, manejaba carro o veía una película   
Era demasiado intenso

El mago seguía haciendo cosas pervertidas, aprovechando que la sombra estaba totalmente atada y no era capaz de defenderse, su cuerpo se estremecía y su boca hacia pequeños ruidos que al mago le excitaban. Cuando Nash termino la penetración espantosa por milésima vez y divertiste con su cuerpo marchito, le puso un sedante para que durmiera.

Lo tenía en su regazo desnudo cuando tomo su teléfono, aun manoseaba el muy descarado

Para Nash el chico se veía más atractivo lleno de cuerdas, atado y con lágrimas  
Él era su adicción favorita como una droga que quieres cada vez que la pruebas.

Por ende, nadie nunca lo separaría de Tetsuya.

Aunque tuviese que deshacerse de todo aquel que impedía su unión.

Pasaba sus manos por su piel tal suave, llena de moretones e hilos.  
Al fin contestaron en la línea telefónica de la policía, el mago procuro hacer una voz diferente más angustiada y desesperada, usaba su papel hipócrita de hermano preocupado -Buenas, policía... Llamaba porque estoy preocupado- suspiro- Mi querido hermanito pequeño todavía no aparece ¿Hay alguna noticia?

Las autoridades estaban rastrando al supuesto secuestrado -Lo siento, señor Gold No tenemos información pertinente, sabemos que se preocupa por su hermano, lo encontraremos

-Él es lo único que tengo en el mundo, si lo pierdo el dolor nunca se detendría ¿Si alguien lo tiene o le hace daño? No podría vivir sabiendo que sufrió- dijo dramatizando el sufrimiento de perder a una persona amada.

-Lo entendemos, no se preocupe, lo estamos buscando! Tendremos conferencia de prensa si quiere puede estar presente y llamar al público a encontrarlo  
Nash sembró la intriga -Tengo una pista que puede ser útil. Hace tiempos vi una imagen de un pelirrojo compañero de Seirin, supe que ingreso al país en el momento exacto cuando mi amado hermano pequeño desapareció. Sospecho que él puede tenerlo, siempre supe que ese tal Kagami Taiga tenia deseos por Tetsuya, en las fotos se nota que estaba enamorado, escuche que mi hermano le había rechazado quizá lo secuestro para tenerlo finalmente en su poder. Un amor no correspondido puede terminar en actos desesperados.

Nash era un mentiroso nato, tenia talento en la manipulación.

-Nos encargaremos de revisar el departamento de Kagami Taiga, si encontramos al culpable del secuestro de Kuroko Tetsuya. Pagara con el peso de la ley

-Puede que mi hermanito inocente tenga síndrome de Estocolmo y mienta para que dejen salir al secuestrador. Estoy seguro intentara defender al criminal porque es su amigo, pero no le crean, las mentiras que expresarán serán para protegerlo- dijo el desgraciado.

-Tendremos en cuenta eso, las victimas de secuestro a medida crean un vínculo con su captor.

-Si tienen alguna información, les pido que me lo hagan saber. Estoy tan desesperado, no he podido dormir de la preocupación- susurro con penumbra falsa.

-Está bien señor Gold, lo mantendremos informado- dijo antes de colgar.

Nash beso al jugador fantasma por última vez, sus labios siempre eran manjares de los dioses - Nadie te alejara de mí, pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente.

Luego se puso una gorra, unos anteojos oscuros y una capucha negra para que nadie lo reconociera y fue hasta su casa... Al llegar se sentó el sillón, tomando una cerveza, encendió la televisión esperando las noticias del "secuestro" solo debía esperar a que la policía encontrara al jugador fantasma amarrado en el departamento para que culparan al tigre de todo.

¡Oh si! Se había salido con la suya, pronto Kagami Taiga estaría en la cárcel por secuestro, violación de Kuroko Tetsuya y así la luz carmesí Dejaría de entrometerse  
No le iba a quitar la causa de su obsesión tan fácil

Había sido fácil deshacerse de Taiga ahora nada le impediría casarse con su amado ojiazul.


	14. 14

Ultimas noticias

Kagami Taiga un jugador de básquet extranjero con nacionalidad japonesa ha sido arrestado hoy por el secuestro y la violación de Kuroko Tetsuya, quien fue encontrado en su departamento amarrado al respaldo cama, con múltiples golpes y en un estado inconsciente por las drogas suministradas.

Según cuenta el prodigioso Nash Gold Jr, el pelirrojo estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermano Tetsuya y según dice el rechazo fue lo que lo instauro a cometer el crimen atroz, se encontraron tambien fotos reveladoras y otras herramientas que se usan el sadomasoquismo en el lugar del delito.

El menor de edad yace hospitalizado por las lesiones graves en su cuerpo, los familiares esperan que despierte pronto y brinde las declaraciones pertinentes al caso.

Tiempo después

El jugador fantasma abrió sus ojos con aturdimiento notando que se hallaba en un cuarto blanco, sentía su cuerpo adolorido tal si lo hubiera atropellado un camión y fue cuando vinieron a su mente los escabrosos recuerdos del depravado mago, la manera en que lo forzó a tener relaciones sexuales rudas con él y su vil plan para vengarse del tigre inculpándolo de un crimen desalmado.

El malvado había llegado demasiado lejos.

No podía moverse sin sentir una horrible dolencia, Nash había sido tan brutal que lo había dejado internado en el hospital por varios días.

Deslizo su mirada registrando el lugar; no había nadie excepto el hombre de los cabellos magenta quien le miraba con preocupación, de inmediato intento levantarse.

Akashi le dijo con calma— Acuéstate, aun estas delicado, no puedes caminar

—¿Dónde está Kagami-kun?— fue lo primero que pregunto desesperado, poniendo sus pies en el suelo si bien sus piernas se encontraban tan frágiles que temblaban porque yacía demasiado débil o lastimado por las cosas sórdidas que hizo el mago.

Obviamente estaba entrando en pánico porque no quería que inculparan a alguien tan dulce, por algo que el desgraciado mago había hecho y por eso respiraba agitadamente ante el pánico pertinente.

¿Cómo podría salvarlo?

El emperador lo sujeto para que no se cayera de bruces en el suelo, el azabache se agarró a su ropa como si estuviese demasiado exasperado y le miro a los ojos fijamente con pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas — ¿Qué paso con Kagami-kun? ¡Dime!

Seijuro le sostuvo de la cintura, poniéndolo de nuevo en la cama con mucha suavidad como si el otro fuese un ser sumamente valioso, mostraba su faceta más amena.

El jugador fantasma no soltó su agarre así que al emperador no le quedo otra que sentarse a su lado en la cama, quería calmarlo no obstante la situación era bastante seria—Debes saber que lo encarcelaron, según he escuchado el primer día se peleó con otros reos, parece que Gold pago para que lo golpearan, pero ahora se encuentra en mejor estado y en aislamiento, va a sobrevivir

—¡Todo es culpa de Nash! El armo todo esto del secuestro con la intención de que lo echaran a la cárcel, pretendía alejarlo de mi. Debo decirles la verdad para que lo liberen, no es justo. Kagami-kun es inocente —indico demasiado rápido lleno de angustia, intentando irse de nuevo pero el otro hombre le abrazo con fuerza dándole consuelo.

—Has estado inconsciente por un tiempo, tu cuerpo no ha sanado apropiadamente. El desgraciado te hizo mucho daño físico y te puso un sedante muy fuerte. No te preocupes, sé que Kagami es importante para ti y por eso ¡Debes ser valiente! Si quieres salvar a ese hombre de la cárcel, la única forma es contar la verdad. Sera muy dificil hablar de un tema que te perturba tanto delante de muchas personas ¡Lo sé! igualmente estaremos apoyándote, no estás solo en esta lucha, si cuentas tu versión habrá más posibilidades de liberarlo y de que ese maldito pague por las perversiones que te ha hecho —susurro con tranquilidad, teniendo contacto físico para brindar consuelo; sabia que para el jugador fantasma era fundamental ese afecto tierno, las caricias le hacían sentir mejor o le tranquilizaban.

—Hare cualquier cosa por sacarlo de la prisión, no dejare a Kagami-kun en ese lugar pero Nash tiene mi custodia, puede venir aquí. No quiero que los dañe, nunca me perdonaría si terminan igual a Kagami-kun — dijo con tanto miedo, ya había perdido a su luz quien le ayudo y cuido en el peor de los momentos   
No quería que sus seres queridos sufrieran por su causa

El mago estaba obsesionado como para dejar al jugador fantasma en paz, no le dejaría ir tan fácil de sus garras feroces.

Akashi le sonrió tocando su cabello con ternura— Ya me encargué de todo ¿Crees que no tendría un plan para recuperarte y alejarte de ese maldito? Quiero que veas a alguien

En ese momento entró la madre del jugador fantasma, lucia mucho mejor que la ultima vez que la vio; su semblante era sonriente, su cabello celeste mas largo y tenia un vestido de un color claro que la hacia ver fresca y bastante joven.

—¿Madre?- dijo el jugador fantasma asombrado por verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Ella lo abrazo— Mi pequeño, Akashi y su padre hablaron conmigo... Hicieron darme cuenta de que había caído en una depresión por perder a mi esposo, pero aun te tenia a ti Debía luchar por mi hijo, por eso estoy aquí, espero que me perdones por abandonarte, siempre has sido un rayo de sol en mi vida.

La madre había entrado en una terrible depresión cuando su esposo le fue infiel con una extranjera y la abandono por casarse con la arpía. Todas las promesas de amor eran una vil mentira que caían en pedazos Ella sufrió tanto por aquella traición que no pudo soportarlo puesto le amaba demasiado y termino en un lugar especial para personas con esos trastornos, pero una vez que Masaomi empezo a visitarla, fue recuperando la fuerza para salir adelante.

Entro en cuenta que todavía tenia un brillante futuro por delante, que no se podía quedar rezagada en un pasado cruel, su felicidad no dependía de un hombre si no de ella misma.

Tambien tenia a su hijo, el era todo para la señora, la persona que mas quería y no le iba perder por que su esposo estaba feliz con su amante o le abandono así que hizo terapias contra la depresión para salir adelante y poder tener la custodia de su retoño.

Gracias al abogado pudieron tener el resguardo del jugador fantasma, la madre rehabilitada tiene más derechos que un hermanastro.

Kuroko se sentía inmensamente feliz de que su madre había regresado a su vida, le había extrañado tanto — No tengo nada que perdonarte, me alegra que estés aquí, además quería decirte que no fue un accidente Nash asesino a mi padre

—Va a pagar pequeño, por lo mal que ha causado — dijo la mujer con carácter.

La sombra temía que el hombre sin escrúpulos lastimara a sus amigos—Por eso tengo miedo de que les haga daño, el es capaz de todo por lograr lo que desea y me quiere a mí

Akashi se recostó a su lado— Conseguimos la custodia, mi padre hizo todos los arreglos y como ya estás mejor de salud, pueden quedarse en mi casa mientras arreglamos esta situación.   
Todo va a salir bien

El emperador había estado enojado por los acontecimientos pavorosos y había fracasado contra el malvado, pero esta vez iría contra Nash con astucia, el hombre era inteligente entonces lo sería más, lo vencería en su propio juego. No era cuando se enfrentaron en el equipo de básquet, esta vez era personal Había tocado al jugador fantasma, pagaría caro por hacerle daño a Kuroko

La sombra sonrió, tomando la mano del otro lleno de esperanza y gratitud— Te agradezco esto Akashi-kun ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!   
—No fui solo yo, los demás tambien ayudaron. Te queremos, no dejaremos que nadie te lastime nunca más, ese maldito va a hundirse en la cárcel— dijo el emperador convencido que le haría pagar.

—Voy a salvar a Kagami-kun, es mi culpa que este en la cárcel— indicó el jugador fantasma con sufrimiento, no podía permitir que un inocente pagara por los planes malvados del verdugo.

—No, es culpa de ese desgraciado, pero el no va a volver a acercarse a ti, e encargare de eso- expresó Seijuro dándole confort.

El jugador estaba preocupado por la seguridad del tigre, temía que alguien le apuñara o le intimidara con golpes —¿Crees que este bien Kagami-kun? ¿Podremos sacarlo de la cárcel?

—Esta en un área segura, solo en un área privada así que nada malo va a pasarle, tenemos tiempo para sacarlo, o te preocupes. Lo importante por ahora es tu seguridad— añadió Seijuro.

—Nash se metió con algo valioso para mí — dijo enojado, sentía su cuerpo arder de la furia y la frustración.

—Lo entiendo, somos un equipo después de todo y como tal, lo venceremos

El emperador siempre había tenido mucho poder y no temía usarlo contra el rubio oxigenado.

Lo destruiría.

Posteriormente

El jugador fantasma tardo unos días en su recuperación, el mago le había dejado bastante lastimado y no eran solo las cicatrices o moretones si no el trauma psicológico, la sombra sufría las secuelas del abuso y tenía el estrés postraumático como pesadillas de estar atado o golpeado por un hombre mas grande como un animal tomándole a la fuerza una y otra vez hasta perder la conciencia.

Porque el mago fue mas rudo que antes, lo fornico tanto de una manera sanguinaria sin consideración alguna con su víctima, todo por su plan de inculpar al pelirrojo, había ido mas allá de los limites inimaginables. Era demasiado para el cuerpo del jugador fantasma, no resistía tanta violencia. El mago había conseguido quebrarlo físicamente pero su espíritu era mas fuerte que nada en esos momentos.

A veces despertaba gritando, sudando de tales horribles sueños, pero había intentado superar aquel dolor con la ayuda de sus amigos que lo apoyaban en todo momento.

El amor sana los corazones heridos.

La generación de los milagros se quedó junto al jugador fantasma esa tarde, mientras la madre de Kuroko y el padre de Akashi fueron a una cita puesto que comenzaban a congeniar muy bien, el emperador noto que se gustaban incluso animo a su padre a cortejarla después de todo ambos habían sufrido mucho por perder a la persona amada.... Sr Akashi había estado muy solo desde la muerte de la madre de Seijuro y era el momento de seguir adelante, tener un nuevo amor le haría consiente que el dinero, el estatus o la perfección no es todo en la vida

Los dos cayeron hondo en la depresión por la pérdida de su pareja si bien el destino les había unido para volver a comenzar y ser felices nuevamente.

El emperador quería esa unión por supuesto le convenía porque de esa manera Kuroko se iría a vivir a su casa y ambicionaba tenerlo cerca. Así que realmente se esforzó para juntar a los tortolitos apenas noto aquella química en el ambiente insistió en dejarlos solos o aconsejar a su padre de invitarla a salir.

Mientras tanto

Nash no estaba nada contento con la resolución del juez, tanto era su enojo que llego igual a un toro furioso a la casa de Akashi cuando la generación de los milagros estaba presente.

Mostraba su verdadero rostro

Era un demonio encarnado en ese cuerpo fibroso que hacia sudar a sus amantes.

Fue entrando como si aquel domicilio fuese propio y no perdió el tiempo, agarro a kuroko, jalándolo de la muñeca arrastrándolo semejante un muñeco de trapo sin embargo la generación de los milagros no se quedó de brazos cruzados; Aomine fue más rápido dándole un fatídico golpe tan fuerte que el otro soltó al jugador fantasma.

Merecía más que esa golpiza

Kise fue hacia el pelicesleste alejándole del mago tratando de protejerle asimismo le grito— No tienes nada que hacer aquí después de todo lo que has hecho

—Tetsuya es mío ¿Se atreven a robármelo? ¡Pagaran! —Amenazo el hombre, crujiendo los dientes y apretando los puños, sus ojos refregaban tanto odio que daba escalofríos. ¡Realmente era un perro rabioso cuando le quitan su hueso!

Cuando a un hombre posesivo le quitan el objeto de sus malos pensamientos, comienza a perder la cabeza

El emperador le contesto — ¿Cómo? ¿Matándonos o acusándonos de secuestro? Ya no tienes la custodia, no tienes derechos sobre él. Así que sera mejor que lo dejes en paz o conocerás el dolor.

Kuroko añadió siendo más desenvuelto, el enojo por lo que le hizo al tigre le hacía salir de su estado de miedo— No te perdonare por lo que hiciste a Kagami-kun

—Así que prefieres ser la perra de estos hombres, si de seguro yo te follo mejor que ellos.— dijo el malvado mostrándose furioso.

—¡Ya no te tengo miedo! Siempre me llenaste la cabeza de que ellos no me amaban y solo sentían deseos por mí, pero mentiste todos se preocupan por mí, les importom No estoy solo y voy a demandarte, diré la verdad. Te dije que podías meterte conmigo, pero nunca con mis amigos y fue lo que hiciste, lo mandaste a la cárcel por crímenes asquerosos que tu realizaste. Ya me cansé de ser sumiso a ti, esta vez seré diferente por Kagami-kun. Voy a ir contra ti y te destruiré como tu hiciste conmigo— grito el jugador fantasma por primera vez explotando luego de ser tan dócil, dejarse pisotear y humillar por ese desgraciado que no tenía el poder, ya no se lo daría de nuevo

Antes se distinguía como una pequeña e indefensa hormiga ante la bota que la aplastaría y ese era su problema, el mago no era tan poderoso como su mente lo hizo ver solo era un bravucón cobarde que hacia lo que le daba la gana, pero en ese momento le tenia tanto miedo que no veía que podía hacer algo contra él.

Tenía poder porque ya no tenía miedo.

—Nadie te separara de mi Tetsuya ¡Tú me perteneces!- dijo el descarado agarrándolo a la fuerza para besarlo forzadamente.

Si bien Aomine grito— ¡Vete!

—La próxima vez que toques a Kuroko, te aplastaremos— replico Murakashibara

—Pagaras tus fechorías incluso el horóscopo está a nuestro favor— dijo Midorima

Kise tambien comento —Kurokocchi siempre es amable ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle tanto daño?

—Eso no les importa, ya les dije que él es mío. Aunque este de su lado siempre recordara todo lo que le hecho porque he marcado su cuerpo, lo he manchado con mi aroma y mi esencia, soy imborrable en su memoria- dijo con satisfacción malévola, lo que había hecho era realmente un trauma.

Quizá tenia cierta verdad, las pesadillas siempre estarían allí.

El recuerdo del dolor seguiría presente como un fuego ardiente en su piel.

—Nos vemos en el juicio, vamos a ganar y tú no te vas a acercar a Tetsuyam Mereces ser castigado y pudrirte en una prisión, yo me encargare de hacerte pedazos — amenazo el emperador tan imponente y poderoso como de costumbre.

Nash se puso enfrente como intimidándole —Eso lo veremos estúpida cucaracha rastrera, no perderé a mi delicioso amante! Voy a ganar y tendré a Tetsuya en mi cama, donde pertenece

—Ese maldito— grito Aomine atacando, pero Nash le devolvió el golpe

—Se que ustedes lo quieren, pero al final, yo soy quien lo tendré

—Esta es una guerra y yo nunca pierdo, no lo hare, si se trata de Kuroko— Expresó Akashi amenazadoramente.

—Vas a fracasar esta vez, serás el perdedor- dijo gruñendo en un ataque de ira.

Akashi agarro la mano del jugador fantasma para darle apoyo y luego le dijo a Nash— Entonces espera el golpe Gold porque te destruiré, la Kiseki no sedai nunca permitirá que tu vuelvas a tocar un solo cabello de Tetsuya. Tus actos tendrán consecuencias

El mago sonrió de un lado con una maldad latente —He hecho más que tocarle un cabello y ustedes no se dieron cuenta, follé con Kuroko hasta hartarme, hasta que quedara inconsciente y no pudiese ni siquiera caminar! ¿Dónde estaban en ese momento? Dicen protegerlo pero no estuvieron presente cuando lo necesito — se burló riéndose maniáticamente— Demasiado tarde para eso cuando ya su cuerpo ha sido mío tantas veces

Se volvió viendo la cara atónita de aquellos hombres y luego asistió— ¿Celos? Apuesto que todos ustedes son como yo, lo desean tan fervientemente sin embargo ninguno se atreve a cruzar la línea. Se siente bien cuando te dejas llevar y agarras lo que deseas, peor es quedarse con las ganas como ustedes monos frustrados sin valor.

Los demás sintieron el peso de la culpabilidad porque no se dieron cuenta, claro que había sospechas, pero nada concreto Tardaron mucho en rescatar al pelicesleste de ese infierno

Aomine enfado grito— ¡Callate! Tu lo forzaste, le hiciste cosas pervertidas sin su consentimiento y por eso vamos a hundirte, quizá nos dimos cuenta tarde pero aquí estamos ahora a su lado y no dejaremos que vuelvas a hacerle mal

—Si, nosotros queremos mucho a Kurokocchi, no somos como tú Nunca le tomaremos a la fuerza y le lastimaríamos de esa manera tan horrible— se defendió Kise.

—Vas a pagar por esto, me encargare de ello— gruño el emperador.

El sr Akashi entro con su nueva novia al lugar luego de ir a una maravillosa cita, habían caído en el amor. Noto todo aquel ambiente tétrico lleno de tención así que pregunto— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El mago bajo el enojo porque el hombre era el abogado y se retiró— Nada, señor. Solo estaba recalcando que, si van contra mí, van a perder

—Nos vemos en el juicio Gold Ahora debes irte o pondré una orden de alejamiento contra ti— le dijo Masaomi.

El mago no le quedo de otra que marcharse, el jugador fantasma tenía una fuerza que venía de la ira para sacar a tigre de la cárcel y demandar a Nash por sus crímenes.

No tendría miedo

El juicio en contra del malvado estaba cerca.


	15. Chapter 15

El día tan esperado finalmente llegó. El juicio contra el mago había iniciado con exasperación

El abogado beso a la madre de Kuroko con amor, tanto tiempo lleno de dolor por la muerte de su esposa hizo que tratara mal a su hijo con la idea de la perfección. Se obsesiono con el estatus y la reputación o por su mismo trabajo abandonando a su hijo! pero ahora enamorado de una mujer amable, se dio cuenta que lo material no importa si no el cariño, el tiempo que dedicas con tus seres queridos.

_No te llevas nada cuando mueres más que aquellos recuerdos, las cosas materiales las puedes perder sin embargo el amor prevalece ante la adversidad._

—Confió en que ganes el juicio y envíes a ese hombre malvado a prisión, por lo que ha hecho con mi pequeño —exclamo la peli celeste.

Saber que el mago habia profanado y hecho un daño indescriptible al niño inocente le causaba gran dolor.

_Se sentía culpable dado que por estar hundida en la depresión dejó que un vil extraño se aprovechara de su retoño si bien habia recapacitado y ahora lucharían por hacer justicia._

Masaomi estuvo de acuerdo con ello —No tengas dudas que lo hare!l Además, esto tambien lo hago por Seijuro; nunca había visto a mi hijo tan enojado y sé que tiene razón. Ver a alguien importante siendo torturado y que no pudieras hacer nada para impedirlo es frustrante. No obstante, aunque no pude detener aquellas atrocidades, podremos castigarlas como se merecen.

El Sr Akashi habia notado que su hijo disimulaba muy bien su ira estremecedora sobre todo para no asustar al jugador fantasma, pero parecía no poder controlarse. Estaba tan furioso por las cosas depravadas que habia hecho el mago al pedazo de cielo.

_Todos los milagros yacían consternados y llenos de enojo, claro estos prodigios tenían la razón._

—¡Quiero justicia! Espero todo salga bien, ese hombre no puede quedar libre siendo tan peligroso— explicó la mujer con intranquilidad.

— Tenemos un plan para vencerlo Seijuro cree que Gold esta realmente enamorado u obsesionado con tu hijo, así que debemos usar eso a nuestro favor—Añadió el abogado planeando una estrategia para vencer.

_Obviamente el mago se había enganchado tanto al peli celeste de una manera mal sana, irracional y toxica tanto así que no tenía miedo de matar para quedarse con el jugador fantasma o hacer cosas malvadas con su cuerpo._

_La obsesión se salía de sus límites._

—Mucha suerte, amor—se despidió la mujer.

El abogado le beso tiernamente—No te preocupes, Yo nunca pierdo y no lo hare esta vez; no permitiere que ese crimen quede impune

Cuando se inicio el juicio se pidió que fuese privado, a puertas cerradas para que nadie escuchara puesto que era un tema bastante delicado el cual se trataría tal dilema.

Kuroko se encontraba bastante nervioso porque debía contar la verdad, decir todas aquellas fechorías que el mago habia hecho era muy vergonzoso; sus amigos tanto los de la Seirin como los de la generación de los milagros, Takao y Himuro le habían apoyado y dado la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a su verdugo con valentía.

No debía tener miedo

_El miedo nos paraliza, nos hace quedarnos rezagados y hundidos en las tinieblas._

Nash se encontraba presente en una esquina opuesta dado era el demandado, parecía amargado junto a su abogado y al otro lado se hallaba el jugador fantasma a la par de su próximo padrastro el abogado Akashi Masaomi.

El juez dicto—El señor Gold está siendo demandado por múltiples delitos de violación a un menor de edad, maltrato, asesinato y por mentir a las autoridades sobre el secuestro de Kuroko Tetsuya.

El rubio hablo delante de todos fingiendo inocencia— Yo estoy siendo inculpado. He sido un hermano amable lleno de cariño, pero Tetsuya solo quiere la herencia de mis padres. Se aprovecha de la tragedia para quitarme todo. Es un hombre seductor y manipulador, que me enamoro para conseguir tener poder, invento que yo le habia forzado.

El mago mentía descaradamente demasiado bien, era un actor nato.

Las evidencias se pusieron sobre la mesa, la sombra subió al dar declaraciones.

—Llamo a Kuroko Tetsuya al estrado— el jugador fantasma con timidez se sentó, sin querer ver a su verdugo mientras temblaba del terror.

No quería encontrase con esos ojos verdes que un día lo sentenciaron a la pena eterna.

Masaomi se movió con seguridad — Cuéntanos ¿Qué te hizo el señor Nash Gold Jr? ¿Cuál es tu versión de la historia?

—Tenía miedo de decirlo antes. No quería ser odiado, castigado o que a mis amigos les hicieran daño o no me creyeran incluso creía era mi culpa, pero no era así siempre que hay violencia debemos luchar contra esta, dejar de tener miedo y enfrentarnos a la realidad con valentía. Él era mi hermanastro, mis padres ignoraban que el me golpeaba, era cruel conmigo— sollozo descontrolado— Me obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales con él cuando quería o como quería, entre otras cosas una peor que la otra, lo hacía en contra de mi voluntad y le gustaba lastimarme, me vestía, me tomaba fotos y videos, me ordenaba que hiciera cosas o lo complaciera. Obedecía porque si no lo obedecía me dañaba, tenía miedo por eso nunca dije nada hasta que no lo soporte más y escape con Kagami-kun, pero hizo un plan retorcido con la intención que lo metieran a la cárcel en un crimen que no cometió. Él es inocente, nunca me hizo daño, deben sacarlo

Nash se defendió el descarado— Eso es mentira Kuroko me seducía, salía del baño y se desnudaba, me besaba y se metía a mi cama o a la ducha, me incitaba y tocaba. Le gustaba el sadomasoquismo, ahora miente al hacerse el inocente cuando le encantaba que lo cogiera duro

—Silencio en la corte

El abogado argumento—Además la muerte del Sr Kuroko no fue un accidente, tenemos pruebas que cortaron los cables y usted Gold es uno de los sospechosos. El móvil fue que el hombre estaba en contra de su relación, por eso lo mato, para tener a su victima indefensa a su merced!

—No hay pruebas que afirmen que mi cliente fue el causante de aquel accidente— dijo el otro abogado en su defensa.

_Masaomi había elaborado un plan con su hijo e hijastro, creían que el mago tenia problemas de ira, era obvio que eso añadido a su obsesión por el jugador fantasma haría un coctel que explotaría cuando se bate bien. Debian presionarlo tanto hasta que este espontáneamente soltara información de la bravura._

_¿Como lograr que el mago se delatara?_

_La respuesta era usando aquella posesividad, era cuestión de ponerlo muy celoso para que hablara y que mejor manera de hacerlo que usando Seijuro para eso._   
_Se les ocurrió decirle a Nash que esos dos estaban juntos dado eran hermanastros, el mago lo vería como competencia viable y se enojaría por los celos intensos que sentiría._

_Akashi se habia vuelto hermanastro eso hacia un paralelismo con lo que el mago fue alguna vez, era cuestión psicológica que el desgraciado iba a pensar que el emperador le haría todas esas cosas perversas a la sombra._

_El magro creía el emperador era igual a él con sus mismos deseos impuros hacia la sombra._

_Pensaría que son amantes y no lo soportaría._

— Mi hijo tiene una relación con Kuroko, dice que están enamorado ¿Eso no le afecta!- dijo sin vacilación.

—Eso no viene al caso— indicó el otro abogado.

Nash de inmediato cambio el semblante como si le cayera un balde de agua congelado, celoso y enojado grito descontrolado — No dejare que nadie me robe a Kuroko Tetsuya. ¡Él es mío!

—¿Que te hace sentir que tu hermano este con otro hombre que no eres tú?- presiono tanto hasta que el otro se derrumbó.

—No lo dejare, aunque tenga que matar a ese mono a golpes Nadie toca lo que me pertenece— dijo amenazando y era tan posesivo que, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de eliminar a la supuesta competencia, lo haría sin dudarlo.

La policía llego con documentos, parece que la investigación concluyo y las pruebas señalaban al mago como el asesino dado había huellas y evidencias de que Nash Gold jr era el autor intelectual del crimen.

—Según las evidencias, el acusado es culpable— delibero el juez viendo las pruebas forenses.

El mago fue arrastrado por la policía mientras gritaba malas palabras y decía "Tetsuya es mío, matare a todo el que lo toque" "Volveré a recuperarlo"

Su locura se vio reflejada en sus acciones y finalmente rompió su mascara para mostrar su verdadero rostro delante de todas las personas.

Kagami se sometió a prueba del polígrafo tanto como el mago dando una respuesta positiva para el inocente, el tigre fue liberado por los cargos al Tetsuya no demandarlo y desmentir las acusaciones.

Cuando salió el jugador fantasma corrió a abrazarlo con ternura, Kagami lo alzo porque al fin se habia liberado de la cárcel como el jugador fantasma de las cadenas que lo ataban al mago.


	16. Final

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, así sucedió con los personajes de esta historia; para resumir Masaomi y la madre de Kuroko se casaron luego de tener un romance esporádico lleno de aquella emoción primaveral. Por tanto, el jugador fantasma se fue a vivir en la casa de los Akashis y se sentía feliz estando al lado del emperador, quien era amable con él, siempre le llenaba de cariño contrario al mago el cual fue cruel e inestable.

Kagami se quedó un año más en Seirin haciendo planes para irse a los Estados Unidos con su sombra luego de terminar la preparatoria dado que querían ir a la universidad y vivir en un apartamiento juntos.

En cuanto a Tetsuya, este debía sanar su corazón herido y dejar de tener miedo al contacto físico o a la vida misma, con la ayuda de sus amigos iba poco a poco superando el pasado y los traumas subyacentes.

La generación de los milagros junto con los de la Seirin ¡Le apoyaban en su camino a la recuperación!

Dicen que el amor es capaz de sanar si bien tambien de enloquecer al mas cuerdo de los especímenes.

Un ejemplo claro es Nash Gold Jr nuestro villano

Después de algunas crisis frenéticas, el mago fue diagnosticado con esquizofrenia y llevado a un hospital psiquiátrico donde se mantiene hoy en día en un área restringida con graves problemas y delirios sobre su amado tormento.

A los ojos del rubio Kuroko poseía un alma pura tanto que era imposible para él tener a tan bello ángel, resultaba una persona inalcanzable como una estrella que solo obligándole podía estar con y al no tenerle en su vida se fue cuesta abajo hasta caer en el vacío más hondo de la desesperación.

Vivía en un infierno

Por no tenerlo.

Por no poder tocarlo.

Habia perdido la cordura.

Era adicto al sabor de su piel.

Su obsesión llego a ser la causa de su destrucción.

❈ ❅ ❆

Con el tiempo Kuroko decido perdonar al rubio, al menos dar el siguiente paso y no odiarlo con cada fibra de su ser.

No aspiraba a vivir lleno de resentimiento, por el dolor causado

Perdonar no quiere decir consentir que te pisoteen de nuevo si no dejar el rencor atrás, seguir adelante sin que la antipatía llene el alma de amargura.

A veces las personas necesitan escuchar si el verdugo le remuerden sus acciones, una disculpa es liberadora, aunque el jugador fantasma sabia que el mago no le daría una no sé arrepentía de nada más bien lo disfruto

Gold no se encontraba bien psicológicamente y posiblemente tenía un tipo de trauma con un padre alcohólico y agresor que le golpeaba sin piedad no obstante esos horribles incidentes no justifican su mal comportamiento, pero aun así la sombra ambicionaba entenderlo y dejar ir lo malo para darle paso al futuro.

No deseaba aferrarse a los recuerdos perturbadores y eventualmente ambicionaba continuar su vida

Camino por aquellos pasillos blancos, era un lugar incoloro incluso olía a medicina, es algo escalofriante.

Fue guiado hacia un cuarto cerrado donde se encontraba el mago tatareando una canción, parecía estar medicado por lo cual no era preocupante que le diera algún ataque de ira.

Con timidez y temor camino valientemente mostrando que no le afectaba aquella presencia soberbia- ¿Nash?

_El mago se tenso al escuchar su voz como si no creyera era una persona real probablemente siempre imaginaba al jugador fantasma de la misma manera grata o desvariaba por sus besos o sus tiernas caricias._

_¿Es posible que el amor pueda enloquecer a una persona?_

El aspecto del villano era desaliñado dejando su elegancia atrás, su cabello estaba mas largo y usaba ropa del hospital, su miraba lucia cansada como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo si bien todavía conservaba aquella intensidad que parecía quemar el alma misma, su pasión destilaba con desdén.

El rubio se acercó palpando sus dedos en su piel tan suave semejante a la seda fina para saber el niño no era un producto de su imaginación, lo real a menudo es semejante a un espejismo producto del deseo -Tetsuya, viniste a visitarme.

Su voz estaba cargada de ilusión, como si hubiera naufragado y encontrara puerto seguro al fin era esa sensación de esperanza o alegría al divisar al objeto de su desventura tan cerca, tan real

La sombra fue alejándose del hombre en cuestión aún era peligroso, aun su cuerpo temblaba ante aquel contacto físico tal si recordara la tortura ¿Cuantas veces habia sido suyo? No podría contarlo - He venido para poner fin a esta etapa oscura de mi vida, quiero hablar contigo por última vez.

-Es mentira que estas con Seijuro ¿Verdad? -pregunto ignorando lo demás, su mente solo imaginaba como la generación de los milagros o el pelirrojo podrían tener al chico posiblemente se torturaba con esas escenas lujuriosas   
Su mente era tan mal pensada y pervertida

Nash los juzgaba en base a su experiencia, creía ellos harían lo que el tal como dice el dicho "ladrón juzga por su condición"

El jugador fantasma noto que habia un libro de dibujos con muñecos llenos de sangre, se notaba que uno de los torturados era Akashi como principal elemento sangriento, aunque tambien estaban los demás se notaba el odio que les tenia, más bien los celos intensos

_A lo mejor envidia explicita, Nash quería que alguien le amara tanto como Kuroko los quería a ellos o seguramente le encantaba tener a ese niño de los milagros siendo suyo, haciendo enojar a sus enemigos...Tambien se sentía atraído por aquella alma pura, que le gustaba manchar._

_De verdad los aborrecía mucho de seguro porque creía ellos le habían arrebatado a su sombra._

-Fue nuestro plan para vencerte pero esa no es la cuestión. Vine hasta aquí porque supe que fuiste internado y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte por el mal que me has hecho en la vida ¡Solo así seré capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida, no me aferrare nunca más a lo que me hiciste y no tendré miedo. No permitiré que el rencor me domine, si tus recuerdos me amargan nunca seré feliz y tu ganaras al yo obsesionarme por ti- le dijo manteniéndose fuerte.

_Si su corazón se llenaba de odio, el mago ganaría dado que este quería que Kuroko pensara en el siempre, entrar dentro de su corazón de una u otra forma._

_Dicen que lo contrario del amor es la indiferencia entonces si lo odiara le daría relevancia y se convertiría en alguien importante en su vida._

-Lamento haberte lastimado. No sabía cómo expresar mi amor por ti porque te amo y quería demostrarlo, ambicionaba que supieras de mis sentimientos salvajes cada vez que te hacia el amor tan brutal como una tormenta. Tenerte completamente en cuerpo y alma fue la cúspide de mí felicidad pero tu solo los querías a ellos, por eso la pasión y mi agresividad...Únicamente así demostraba todo, solo así no pensabas en esos monos, el dolor te hacia verme a mí y no a esos estúpidos!- indico, no se diera cuenta que habia hecho cosas malas, en su mente era justificable. Creía que su comportamiento brusco era la manera de manifestar su amor bárbaro, un amor vikingo conquistador

No se puede obligar amar a alguien

-Esa no era la manera de demostrar amor, lastimarme y violarme cada vez que querías y de las peores maneras posibles no es amor. Todo lo contrario, por un tiempo incluso llegue a odiarte sin embargo no quiero sentir cosas malas en mi corazón que me hagan infelizm Quiero superarte, superar lo que me has hecho- dijo con paciencia, un tiempo realmente detesto al hombre cuando le violaba brutalmente y quiso morir para no sufrir más dolor no obstante su muerte no cambiaria nada, el malo no pagaría por sus crímenes, por eso decidió ser valiente y enfrentar al toro por sus cuernos

Kuroko se sinceró - Vas a mejorar, estoy seguro. Puede que sea dificil el pasado, pero debemos luchar contra el dolor para continuar. Tu padre le hacia daño a tu madre por eso creías que el amor era violento, pero no lo es, los golpes y las violaciones no son amor.

Le repetía esas palabras para que el rubio comprendiera que su retorcido cariño era una agresión amarga.

-No era falso, yo te amaba realmente - dijo enojado por tales palabras dichas por el pelicesleste que le hacían sentir como un fraude.

-Tu me trataste igual a un esclavo sexual, me humillaste y me hiciste sentir como si no valiese nada mas que un pedazo de carne el cual vertías tus deseos más sórdidos, depravados y por ende cumplías tus fantasías sexuales mas perversas ¿Crees que hay amor en eso? ¿Hay amor en el dolor insoportable? ¿En los golpes hay ternura? ¿Hacer lo que deseas sin pensar en mí, sin consideración es símbolo de afecto? No sabes amar, tu no sientes mas que obsesión por mí! Solo me quieres porque te rechace, porque quiero a mis amigos más que nada en el mundo y tú no tienes eso-le contesto lleno de ira.

_El rubio quería aquel amor sincero que el jugador fantasma tenía con los demás, pero al no conseguirlo entonces se conformo con tener su cuerpo tantas veces como quiso._

_Le arrebato y tomo todo lo que pudo._

\- Estando internado me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas es que tuve tu cuerpo como tanto desee, pero tu alma o tu mismo corazón nunca fueron míosm Espero algún día podremos volver a vernos en otras circunstancias o en otra piel

Suspiro dándole una caja- Esto es tuyo. Siempre quise casarme contigo, no mentí en cuanto a mis sentimientos por ti, trate de desquitarme con tu cuerpo mis frustraciones, trate de tenerte y hacer que me amaras de forma carnal si bien solo conseguí alejarte de mí. No es una obsesión o una pasión, realmente me hiciste sentir algo nuevo

Nash nunca habia sentido nada, su corazón de piedra jamás habia latido por nadie, no amaba, no era capaz de hacerlo Hasta que el jugador fantasma llego a su vida llenándola con sentimiento, algo intenso que quemaba como fuego ardiente.

El jugador fantasma abrió la pequeña caja, dándose cuenta de que es un anillo de matrimonio resplandeciente con una perla celeste.

\- Lo compre para nuestra boda- dijo el hombre más tranquilo, realmente pensó en un casamiento, no era una farsa. Para un hombre desquiciado los sueños son más que realidades.

kuroko lo tomó, no se atrevió a dejarlo o a romperle el corazón a Nash aunque lo mereciera

-Te amo y te esperare por siempre- susurro con esperanza quizá en su mente que haya tomado aquel anillo era indicio de aceptación o lo imaginaria como tal.

El rubio parecía mejor probablemente los medicamentos le funcionaban correctamente, ya no veía a ese animal rabioso que fornicaba sin parar en cualquier lado ¡Este hombre daba la impresión de mantenerse más calmado! Si bien aun quedaban rastros de deseo ardiente en piel.

Luego volvió a tatarear una canción.

-Adiós Nash, espero que logres encontrar la felicidad porque yo la encontré lejos de ti- susurro al aire tal si fuese la última vez.

El mago se acercó, el jugador fantasma se puso rígido mientras el otro acaricio su mejilla-Nunca seré feliz sin ti, mi castigo es no tenerte. Estoy destinado a sufrir

Gold no le importaba la cárcel o cualquier castigo porque era una tortura no tener aquel cuerpo cálido junto al suyo.

-Mereces ese castigo. - expreso Kuroko con rabia.

Nash le arrastro en beso desesperado y voraz, apretándolo tan fuerte a su costado y lo hizo de forma apasionada como de costumbre manejando su lengua con soltura y robando el aliento igual al fuego de un infierno o quizá el mismo éxtasis del paraíso- Lo sé. Siempre te recuerdo, siempre te amare.

El jugador fantasma puso su mano en el pecho alejándolo, esta vez tenía poder al no tener miedo mostrando una faceta diferente a la sumisión - Esta sera tu último beso, el de la despedida.

-Te extrañare, extrañare tu cuerpo caliente, suave y tu aroma embriagador, tus gemidos dulces en mi cama- añadió el rubio con una tristeza ciega.

-Adiós para siempre Nash.

Kuroko se marchó lejos de allí, sintiéndose libre de aquellas cadenas que lo atan a su verdugo.

Se puede superar un pasado desgarrador y salir adelante  
Siempre hay esperanza

Mientras haya vida.

No hay que tener miedo.

La sombra seguiría avanzado ¡Sin mirar atrás!

-Adiós, para siempre Tetsuya - susurro con una voz suave dejándole ir porque comprendió por primera vez el significado del amor; no retener, no mantenerlo a la fuerza y obligarle a amarlo o a tenerlo en su cama como rehén porque Kuroko estaría mejor sin él, sería feliz y quería que lo fuera

Ya no estaría hundido en la oscuridad


End file.
